


Na druhý breh

by venomPunk



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Doubt, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Post-Movie, Pre-Movie, believer!Nicky, kaysanova!Yusuf, sadass!Andy, selfishpieceofshit!Booker
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Aj nesmrteľný život prináša problémy, ktorými trpia smrteľníci - zradu, bolesť, odlúčenie. Únava, ktorá zmáha Andy môže zlomiť väz viacerým.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe/ Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prológ

**Author's Note:**

> Dej je zhruba od polovice totožný s dejom filmu, akurát z pohľadu Nickyho a Joea + nejaké súkromné zážitky :)

**Ostrov Ydra, Grécko**

_Pred rokom_

Bol večer, koniec marca a väčšina prázdninových domov i hotelov na ostrove bola ľudoprázdna. Svietilo sa len v jedinom, zanedbanej malej vile na kopci, ktorú obostieralo niekoľko starých pokrútených olivovníkov, ktorých suché lístie ševelilo vo vetre. 

Dorazili pred necelými dvoma hodinami - unavení, uzimení a špinaví, v šatách, ktoré si obliekli takmer pred troma týždňami. Jediné, čo sa s nimi dalo urobiť, bolo spáliť ich. Booker pozbieral hromadu, ktorá sa nakopila pred dverami do kúpeľne a vyniesol ju za dom. Nevábne páchla. Postará sa o to zajtra, pre dnešok už má toho dosť.

Dom bol až na pár nevyhnutností, ako napríklad kuchynský kút a pár postelí s čistými dekami, prázdny. V suteréne, o ktorom nikto nevedel, boli síce zbrane a výstroj, ale rozhodne nič, čo by pobyt oživilo alebo nebodaj urobilo príjemnejším.

Nicky sa pustil do svojho tradičného rituálu - upokojovalo ho postaviť sa k sporáku a na chvíľu sa tváriť, že je všetko v poriadku. Na nič nemyslel, len na ten hrniec cestovín, ktorý bublal na ohni, na krájanie syra a prípravu zeleniny. 

Posledný vyšiel zo sprchy Joe- voda mu ešte kvapkala z mokrých vlasov a prisadol si k ostatným v kuchyni. Mal na sebe vyšedivené staré tričko, ktoré páchlo plesňou - rovnako ako košeľa, ktorú mala teraz na sebe Andy. Oblečenie, ktoré skrývali v pivnici bolo zabalené v plastovom vreci, ale myši ho rozhrýzli a to, čo nezničili, bolo takmer nepoužiteľné. Takmer.

Sedeli okolo ošúchaného, ale masívneho stola, osvetlení slabučkou žiarovkou bez tienidla. Nickymu to pripomínalo vojnové časy, ktoré neboli zas až tak vzdialené. Rozdelil obsah hrnca na štyri taniere a servíroval - nebolo to nič výnimočné, ale zaplní im to žalúdky, kým pôjdu spať. Jedlo bolo jedna z mála vecí, ktoré sa ubiehajúcimi vekmi kazili. Občas až bolestne spomínal na chuť medu tak, ako ho kedysi poznal on...alebo ovocie, chutné a šťavnaté, priamo zo stromu. K tomu sa dnes dostali málokedy. Na stole už stála i fľaša kyslého gréckeho vína. Booker zrejme neskôr večer vytiahne odniekiaľ _ouzo,_ aby sa dorazil. Možno sa k nemu tentoraz pridá. 

Jedli mlčky, bolo počuť len štrngot príborov a pregĺganie. Nikomu nebolo do reči, ako vždy, keď vedeli, že vhupli rovnými nohami do nejakej vojny, ktorá nemá žiadnych víťazov, len porazených. Už vyše pol roka trávili vo východnom Stredomorí, pomáhali utečencom zo Sýrie, ktorí zaplatili svoje posledné peniaze prevádzačom a tí ich väčšinou nechali napospas v horách pri prvých hraniciach, alebo ich poslali na more v lodi, ktorá by sa potopila i v hlbšej kaluži. Nicky sa trikrát utopil pri pokuse zachrániť aspoň deti. To nie je príjemná smrť a všetkým pripomenula osud Quynh. Andy najprv navrhla, aby chytali prevádzačov, ale bolo to ako preberanie misy šošovice, ktorá sa vám vysypala do popola pri peci. Vždy sa našli noví a noví, nezáležalo na tom, koľko ich odpravili. Keď kríza vrcholila, vedeli, že si vyberajú ´klientov´ priamo v utečeneckých táboroch. Infiltrovali sa - Andy, Nicky a Booker ako členovia _Lekárov bez hraníc_ , Joe priamo medzi ľudí, ktorí mohli byť pokojne jeho vzdialení príbuzní. Nemohli byť však všade - a to bolo neuveriteľne frustrujúce. Akoby sa všetci topili a všadeprítomné ľudské nešťastie na nich začalo doliehať. Keď skončila zima, boli i oni na konci so silami. Preto odišli sem - do jedného z bezpečných úkrytov, aby si oddýchli a rozhodli sa, čo ďalej.

Po večeri sa konečne trochu uvoľnili - ten pocit bol skoro hmatateľný. Len vráska medzi Andyiným obočím nezmizla. 

“ Čo ďalej, šéfka?” odvážil sa nakoniec Booker a nalial jej víno do zaváraninového pohára od olív. Skutočné poháre boli v tomto dome zbytočný prežitok.

Najprv neodpovedala, vzala pohár a napila sa. Hľadela priamo pred seba, na stôl so štyrmi prázdnymi taniermi. Červená kvapka jej stiekla na bradu. Utrela ju opakom ruky.

“ Je koniec. Končím.”

Mlčali, vymieňali si temné pohľady. 

“ Únia sa do toho nechce ďalej zapájať. Sme bez peňazí od minulého utorka.”

Nicky pozrel na Joea, potom na Bookera a nakoniec znovu na svoju veliteľku. 

“Ako to - prečo si nič nepovedala? Snáď sa nájde ešte niekto, kto…”

“ Nie,” odvetila rázne, ale priamo sa na neho nepozrela. Zavrela oči na príliš dlhú chvíľu na to, aby to mohlo byť klasifikované ako žmurknutie. 

“ Všetci sú už z toho unavení,” pokračovala. “ Rovnako ako my. Nikoho to už nezaujíma. Ľudia v Nemecku a Francúzsku už nikoho neprivítajú s otvorenou náručou. O východnej Európe ani nehovorím. ”

“ Ale - čo s nimi bude? Kam pôjdu?” spýtal sa Joe, odhodlaný nezmieriť sa so situáciou len tak. 

Andy si zahryzla do pery a potom zavrtela hlavou, zdvihla pohľad, pevný ako skala.

“ To už nie je naša starosť.”

Joe zmĺkol, ale bolo vidno, ako ho to škrie. Nicky mu prikryl ruku svojou dlaňou, ale vytrhol sa mu, vstal zo stoličky a prešiel sa po miestnosti. Vyzeralo to, akoby odtiaľ najradšej vybehol a nevracal sa.

“ Nedá sa nič robiť, Andy?” spýtal sa Nicky zmierlivejšie. “ Okrem toho - máme nejakú ďalšiu misiu?” obrátil sa na Bookera, ktorý im väčšinou zháňal kšefty. Ten stisol pery.

“Nič, čo by stálo za reč. Okrem toho sa mi zdá, že o nás vie akosi moc ľudí.”

Andy prikývla - zrejme o tom už diskutovali. “Mali by sme šetriť a na chvíľu sa stiahnuť do úzadia. Trvá to pridlho...” povzdychla si a pozrela sa von otvoreným oknom. Doliehal odtiaľ šum lístia v olivovom háji i mora na kilometer vzdialenej pláži. Inak bolo všade ticho.

“Ja odchádzam zajtra. Nechcem, aby ste ma hľadali, ale v prípade núdze použite obvyklú cestu.”

Joe prestal korzovať po kuchyni. “Ako to - odchádzaš?”

“Potrebujem byť chvíľu sama. To je všetko. Vy si môžete robiť čo chcete - trebárs aj zachraňovať utečencov.” Snažila sa, aby to nevyznelo sarkasticky, ale v posledných mesiacoch nadobudla ich misia výrazne trpkú príchuť. S tými slovami vstala od stola a odišla si ľahnúť. Pre ňu to bol koniec diskusie.

Booker zavrtel hlavou, tiež vstal a schmatol zo stola fľašu zo zvyškom vína. Odišiel von, aby ju dorazil. Vedeli, že obdobia, ktoré každý trávil sám zatiaľ zvládal najhoršie. Joe s Nickym v kuchyni osameli.

Nicky, ako vždy, keď nemal čo robiť, sa pustil do upratovania. Naskladal taniere do drezu, ale prv, než ich stihol začať drhnúť ho Joe chytil za zápästie. 

“Poď do postele,” požiadal ho zachrípnutým hlasom. Nič viac. Občas to stačilo. 

Najradšej obývali jedinú izbu na poschodí, kam sa išlo úzkymi kamennými schodmi. Bola tam manželská posteľ so slamníkom a ľanovými prikrývkami. Joe vzal igelit, ktorým bola prikrytá a strhol ho z nej. V tme zavíril prach. Pokrčil ho a hodil do kúta. Ak je to tak, ako povedala Andy, zrejme tu dlho nepobudnú a čoskoro ho budú znova potrebovať. 

Nicky sledoval jeho rázne pohyby, vedel, že si nevie dať so sebou rady. Chápal to. Joe, i keď to nerád dával najavo, bol citlivý - romantický rojko, ktorého neprávosti vyvádzali z miery, ale väčšinou sa s nimi vyrovnal humorom, alebo nejakou dobre mierenou ranou. Ich posledná akcia, ktorá sa natiahla do nekonečna a ukázalo sa, že je bezvýchodisková, bola poslednou v rade zdanlivo znesiteľných, ale vyčerpávajúcich misií. Táto mu však mohla zlomiť väz - brnkala na citlivú strunu, išlo o _jeho ľudí,_ hoci ich delilo tisíc rokov, stále mal pre nich slabosť. Nicky tomu dobre rozumel - vo svete bolo mnoho vojen a nešťastia, nedalo sa vyhnúť tomu, aby ste sa raz za čas vrátili tam, kde ste sa narodili a zistili ste, že to miesto sa stalo bojovou zónou. Dobre si pamätal na časy, keď jeho rodný Janov zachvátil mor - Joe ani Andy vtedy neváhali a išli s ním. Kráčali s ním tými ulicami, kde sa kopili mŕtvi a doktori so zobákmi vypchatými sušeným bylinami na tvárach prechádzali mestom ako poslední duchovia. Nicky mal vtedy rovnaký pocit ako Joe teraz - pocit márnosti a stratenej príležitosti, nemohúcnosti niečo s tým urobiť a vedomia, že to treba pretrpieť, kým to neodveje a nevylieči čas. Bola nepísaná povinnosť ísť so svojimi druhmi tam, kde bolo treba. 

Joe urobil krok k nemu a podlaha zavŕzgala. Zovrel v rukách okraje Nickyho trička a oprel si svoje čelo o to jeho. Bol horúci a potil sa, hoci vonku bolo sotva pätnásť stupňov a v dome nebolo o mnoho teplejšie. Zhlboka dýchal.

“ _Habibi,_ pomôž mi zabudnúť, prosím…” požiadal zachrípnuto.

“ _Volentieri, Yusuf..._ s radosťou,” zašepkal Nicky a pobozkal ho, tak jemne, ako len vedel. Viedol ho k posteli, so všetkou obratnosťou, ktorú sa za tisíc rokov naučil, so všetkou nehou, ktorá mu bola vlastná. 

Pred štyrmi mesiacmi to bolo desať rokov, ktoré strávili spolu nepretržite. Vtedy ležali vedľa seba na skladacích posteliach, na strechu vojenského stanu bubnoval dážď a keď to Nicky pripomenul, boli príliš unavení na to, aby si vymenili čo i len bozk. Len sa jemne dotkli rukami a za pár minút zaspali. Druhý deň bol príliš rušný na to, aby sa k tomu vracali a tak to ani jeden z nich už nevyťahoval. Nie, že by to bolo výnimočné výročie. Keď sa poznali, teda - od toho momentu, keď Joe zdvihol svoj okrúhly štít, aby Nickyho ochránil, namiesto toho, aby ho prebodol svojim _scimitarom,_ tak ako desiatky krát predtým - spolu strávili päťdesiat rokov. Celý jeden ľudský život. Boli to šťastné roky. Ešte neboli unavení nesmrteľnosťou, zdalo sa im, akoby boli v nebi...bojovať bok po boku, pretĺkať sa svetom s láskou, ktorá vás nikdy neopustí, nezostarne, nezomrie...Smrteľníkom by to pripadalo ako vrchol blaženosti. Lenže ani nesmrteľní nie sú odolní voči nude, každodennosti a únave z bežných dní. I na nich tieto prekliatia doľahli a na čas sa odlúčili, unavení zo vzájomnej prítomnosti, aby sa túlali svetom každý na vlastnú päsť. Napriek neprirodzene dlhému životu - boli len ľudia. Hriešni a slabí. Ich vzájomná láska bola poznačená akýmsi nevýslovným smútkom, aký nebol nikdy a nikým popísaný, pretože ho nikto živý nezažil. Bola to však jedna z mála istôt, ktoré na tomto svete mali.

Joe padol dozadu na posteľ a Nickyho stiahol za sebou. Šepkal mu arabské slovíčka, tak ako vždy, keď bol vo vytŕžení, kým sa Nicky venoval jeho nohaviciam. Tričko si stiahol sám. Nicky ho vzal do ruky a láskal ho, kým Joeova hlava nepadla na vankúš vypchatý ovčou vlnou. Sledoval, ako sa mu viečka zatvárajú a prsty zatína do prikrývky, naopak zarastená zaťatá čeľusť sa konečne uvoľnila. Nebude to dlho trvať. Zohol sa, aby ho vzal do úst, a nadýchol sa pižmovej vône jeho kučeravých čiernych chĺpkov.

“ _Nicolo,”_ zašepkal do tmy Joe a zovrel mu ruku vo vlasoch. Nicky ešte pritvrdil a prestal až v momente, keď mal pocit, že je takmer na vrchole. Úplne sa chvel. Vypustil prebytočné sliny do dlane, zdvihol sa nad svojho večného milenca a zovrel ich oboch v ruke. Joe zaťal zuby, keď nimi začal pohybovať, pevne a mučivo pomaly. Nicky sa zatiaľ ústami sa pritom venoval krku, ktorého opálenie nikdy nevybledlo, ani v najstudenejšej zime. Zrýchlil, nedočkavý svojho vlastného vrcholu, ale Joe bol prvý - Nicky cítil, ako mu jeho výstrek zmáčal brucho i hruď. Keď zdvihol hlavu, videl, ako Joeovi vytiekla z kútika oka jediná slza úľavy a stratila sa v čiernych kučerách na jeho spánku. Vtedy vyvrcholil aj on a bola v tom všetka sila i smútok uplynulých týždňov.

Ležali na posteli a počúvali šum mora, Bookerove kroky v záhrade i rozbíjajúce sa sklo, keď zahodil do sadu prázdnu fľašu, buchnutie dverí do kuchyne, keď sa konečne rozhodol ísť spať.

Joe ležal na chrbte a hľadel do stropu, zatiaľ čo Nicky vedľa neho ho ležiac na bruchu sledoval.

“ Myslíš, že to preháňam?” spýtal sa Joe do tmy. Hlas už nemal taký napätý. 

“ Občas. Ale ja to chápem - _my_ to chápeme. Každý si tým prešiel aspoň raz, pamätáš sa? A každý aspoň raz narazil na niečo, čo sa nedalo zvládnuť...mali sme beznádejnosť toho podniku vidieť už na začiatku. Ale nikto z nás s tým nemal skúsenosti,” odvetil Nicky a pokrčil nahým ramenom. 

Joe prudko otočil hlavu.

“Takže je to moja vina?” Posadil sa a zhodil nohy dolu z postele. “ Išli ste tam _len_ kvôli mne?”

Nicky sa zdvihol na lakti a opatrne sa dotkol jeho chrbta. “ Nemyslel som to tak. _Yusuf_...”

Joe si povzdychol, zavrtel hlavou a potom ju spustil medzi plecia.

“Mňa len mrzí, že o pár mesiacov to tu bude plné dovolenkárov a všetkým bude jedno, čo sa deje pár kilometrov na východ od ich bielych zadkov...”

Nickyho ústa sa zovreli do tenkej čiarky. Naučil sa nebrať si to osobne, za tisíc rokov sa v človeku nazbiera kadečo - Joe sa nikdy nezmieril s tým, ako arabský svet za ten čas upadol do vojen a biedy, zatiaľ čo západ prekvital. Vedel, že je to hlúposť, že by sa nemal vzťahovať ako k domovu k žiadnemu miestu na svete, ale niekedy si nemohol pomôcť. A aj Nickyho ľudstvo ako také občas unavovalo...unavovala ho spoločnosť ako taká. 

“Andy má asi pravdu,” odvetil Nicky po chvíli opatrne. 

“Čože?” obrátil sa k nemu Joe, tvár postriebrenú svetlom mesiaca. 

“ Má pravdu. Je toho na nás priveľa, hádame sa...nejaký čas by sme mali stráviť osamote.”

Joeovo obočie sa vyhladilo, keď mu došlo, o čo ho žiada. 

“Opúšťaš ma? Teraz?”

Nicky dúfal, že jeho výraz prezrádza, ako ho to rozhodnutie bolí, pretože slová na to nestačili. 

“Bude to lepšie, aspoň na čas...”

Joe vzal zo zeme nohavice, ktoré mu Nicky v náhlivosti vyzliekol a natiahol si ich. 

“ _Yusuf_ , no tak-”

“Máš pravdu a najlepšie bude, ak s tým začneme hneď,” s tými slovami Joe strhol prikrývku z postele a vyšiel z dverí. 

Nicky nechal hlavu unavene klesnúť na vankúš. Občas katastrofe nedokázal zabrániť, nech sa ako snažil akokoľvek. Jednoducho prichádzalo jedno z tých období, ktoré sa objavuje v každom živote, či trvá 30 alebo 3000 rokov. Nezhody sa vplazia medzi priateľov, milenci sa odcudzia...mal šťastie, že u neho to nikdy nebolo navždy. Aspoň zatiaľ. Ďakoval za to Bohu každý deň a jediné, o čo ho prosil bolo, aby jeho čas nadišiel v rovnakú hodinu ako ten Joeov. Tráviť celé veky na zemi bez neho by bolo skutočným utrpením. Nedokázal si ani predstaviť, ako sa cíti Andy alebo čo prežíva Booker, ktorého žiaľ bol ešte taký čerstvý. Joe je teraz na neho nahnevaný a i keď by to malo trvať storočie, vedel by, že ho nestratil, že neodišiel niekam, kam ho nemôže nasledovať. 

Nadchádza čas pôstu, čas odlúčenia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jazero Tekapo, okres Canterbury, Nový Zéland**

Joe vstal už pred piatou, uvaril si silný čierny čaj a nalial ho do plechového hrnčeka. Bol júl, ale tu na Novom Zélande to znamenalo zimu - krmivo a seno bolo bezpečné ukryté v sýpkach a stodolách a nedočkavo sa čakalo, kedy začnú prichádzať na svet jahňatá. 

Prišiel sem pred pár mesiacmi - ani nad tým veľmi nepremýšľal, len sa mu zdalo, že by sa mal dostať čo najďalej od Európy. Nicky mal pravdu, nakoniec ako vždy, bastard jeden. Joe už počas dvadsaťhodinového letu do Austrálie cítil, ako z neho opadáva napätie, ktoré si dovtedy ani neuvedomoval. Keď sa lúčili, zaťal zuby a Nickyho objal, pretože vedel, že keby to neurobil, zhrýzalo by ho to až do ich ďalšieho stretnutia. 

Dorazil až sem, na koniec sveta - na malú farmu neďaleko jazera Tekapo v okrese Canterbury. Vo vode sa odrážali vzdialené, zasnežené vrcholy hôr, pastviny sa beleli ovcami a bolo tu v podstate ľudoprázdno - raj na zemi. Joe mal dobré referencie (pri ich vymýšľaní bol veľmi kreatívny) a s chovom mal skúsenosti - v čase, keď vyrastal mal kozy a ovce každý. Nechal sa najať za strechu nad hlavou, jedlo a pár drobných. Potreboval iný stereotyp, než ten, že každý deň zomrie a vezme so sebou toľko hajzlov, koľko len vládze. Vstávať zavčasu, starať sa o zvieratá a večer vysilený zaspávať, to bolo ako balzam na rany, ktoré utŕžil v posledných mesiacoch.

Vzal hrnček s čajom a vyšiel pred malú chatku, ktorú obýval. Podobných tam bolo asi desať, ale boli prázdne - brigádnici prichádzali až na obdobie strihania, alebo v období žatvy či zberu inej úrody. Sadol si na prah a pozeral sa, ako sa vychádzajúce slnko plazí do údolia, pil čaj a nemyslel na _nič._ V duši sa mu rozhostil pokoj, ako už dávno nie. Nicky mu občas chýbal, najmä večer, keď si ľahol do studenej postele, chýbal mu jeho milý úsmev a to, ako mu zažiaria oči, keď sa chytá povedať niečo bystré… ale clivotu bez problémov zahnala tvrdá práca, alebo - keď boli spomienky naozaj neodbytné, dotýkal sa sám seba a v tme šepkal Nickyho meno. 

Všimol si, že od hlavných budov farmy sa k nemu po svahu ponáhľa postava v červenej bunde - tu bude Jessica, dcéra majiteľov. Zrejme sa niečo stalo, dopil zvyšok čaju a šiel si dovnútra pre bundu, aby hneď mohli vyraziť. Keď vyšiel von, bola už takmer pri chate. Blond vlasy sa jej lepili na čelo, tvár mala červenú od behu, takže sa jej hodila k bunde.

“Čo sa deje, Jess?”

“ Malá Sue sa začína teliť, poď rýchlo-” dostala zo seba a už ho za ruku ťahala dolu chodníkom. Okrem oviec mali na farme zopár kráv, ktoré pokrývali akurát spotrebu mlieka členov domácnosti a občas niečo zvýšilo aj na predaj. Joe sa ponáhľal - Malá Sue bola mladá krava, malo to byť jej prvé teľa a vedel, že pán Wright už iste vyrazil po veterinára, ten však nestihne prísť načas. 

Vtrhli do maštale, kde bolo po noci príjemné teplo a páchlo to tam - no, _ako v maštali_. Išiel rovno k Sueinmu boxu, kde zviera žalostne bučalo. Okolo sa zhrčili ostatní členovia domácnosti - pani Wrightová, John - Jessicin starší brat a Penelope, pomocníčka v domácnosti. Joe na prvý pohľad videl, že niečo nie je v poriadku - siahol na ležiacu Sue a odhadol pomerne presne, čo sa deje - teľa bolo otočené naopak, čo znamenalo, že buď to zrejme bude stáť život jeho alebo jeho matku - musel by byť zázrak, aby sa to podarilo prežiť obom. Joe si vymenil pohľad s pani Wrightovou, ktorá hneď pochopila - staršia pani už videla mnoho životov prísť na svet, ale mnoho ich videla aj odísť. Kľakol si ku krave a upokojujúco ju pohladil po vypuklom bruchu prv, než do nej siahol. Predlaktia mu zmáčali teplé šťavy, cítil, ako vo vnútri tlčie srdce - jedno? Nie dve, teľa ešte žije. Kedysi dávno sa od svojho strýka naučil jeden trik, ktorý zachránil mnoho kozleniec - vedel, kedy má zatiahnuť, aby sa dostalo mláďa von, pokiaľ možno bez úhony. Musel využiť všetku svoju silu a obratnosť, no videl, že sám to asi nezvládne.

“John, pomôž mi rýchlo.”

John Wright si kľakol k nemu a položil ruky tam, kde mu Joe ukázal, aby v správnej chvíli zatlačil. 

Nebolo to také zlé, ako to spočiatku vyzeralo - Sue bučala, ale podarilo sa jej vytlačiť teľa bez toho, aby si potrhala vnútorné orgány - samozrejme za výdatnej Joeovej a Johnovej pomoci. Len minútu a už sedel na zadku, v náručí držal živé a zdravé teliatko, obaja od krvi. Jessica zvýskla a John, rovnako špinavý ako Joe sa s pani Wrightovou sa rozosmiali. Penelopa vyzerala, že každú chvíľu omdlie.

“Výborne, Joe, výborne!” 

V tej chvíli však už zastavoval na dvore range rover pána Wrighta a vzápätí sa starý pán objavil vo dverách aj s doktorom Hickmanom. 

“Robert, už ste tu - pomôžte Joeovi, zvládol to aj sám, pozrite,” mávla rukou pani Wrightová.

Doktor Hickman prevzal kontrolu nad situáciou. Joe vstal a pozrel na svoje špinavé montérky, ktoré boli počas týchto mesiacov jeho uniformou. Zhodnotil, že by sa mal osprchovať - bol celý od krvi, ale bola to príjemná zmena, že k tomu došlo pri telení a nie pri masakre ako zvyčajne. 

“ Decká, doneste niekto Joeovi čisté oblečenie,” vydala posledný rozkaz pani Wrightová a odišla pripraviť raňajky, na ktoré Joea srdečne pozvala. Dievča odbehlo, nasledované svojim bratom.

Joe nechal doktora Hickamana a pána Wrighta, nech ošetria Sue i teľa a sám sa vydal do zadnej časti budovy, kde boli za maštaľou sprchy pre zamestnancov. V bielo vykachličkovanej miestnosti zhodil špinavé šaty a vstúpil pod božský očistný prúd horúcej vody. Ráno sa už umýval, ale v chate tiekla len studená voda, ktorú trpel, ale nijaký pôžitok z toho nemal.

Nebolo jeho zvykom sprchovať sa dlho, ale i v takej chvíli mal všetky zmysly vycibrené na maximum. Zvyk je železná košeľa, v kúpeli sa ho už pokúsili zavraždiť, a nie raz. Zmyl si lanolínové mydlo z vlasov a započúval sa - vedel, že tu mu nič nehrozí, ale vedel tiež, že riziko môže byť nízke, no nikdy nie je nulové. Šiestym zmyslom náhle vedel, že v umývárni nie je sám. Nepočul nikoho prichádzať , ale to mohlo byť pusteným kohútikom. Vypol ho a náhle začul, ako buchli vchodové dvere a rýchlo sa vzďaľujúce kroky. Vykukol spoza umelohmotného závesu so vzorom žltých kačičiek. Na lavici ležala kôpka čistého šatstva. Nebola to Jessica - kroky, ktoré počul tomu nenapovedali, ona bola drobná, vždy cupitala ako kuriatko. Ten kto odtiaľto odchádzal, bol muž. Nedalo mu to a krivo sa usmial. Pravdepodobnosť toho, že to bol John hraničila s istotou. 

Rána na farme bývali hektické, ale takmer nikdy takéto stresujúce. Joe väčšinou raňajkoval len kus chleba a syr, ktoré si uchmatol cestou na pastvinu alebo do ovčína. Prv, než sa vydal do domu, ešte skontroloval, či dopravníky fungujú a ovce majú čerstvú vodu. Slnko už bolo vysoko, ale skrylo sa za ťažké, šedivé mraky. V dome bolo príjemné teplo a útulne - na to si pani Wrightová potrpela. Vo vzduchu voňal čerstvý chlieb a káva. Joeovi sa zbiehali slinky a sadol si za stôl v kuchyni. Zvyčajne tu večeral spolu s Wrightovcami a Penelopou, na farme všetci ťahali za jeden povraz a ako spolu pracovali, tak i jedli. Len počas letnej sezóny sa otvárala veľká jedáleň, kam sa zmestilo i dvadsať ľudí.

Pani Wrightová, okrúhla päťdesiatnička položila pred Joea tanier praženice so slaninou, chlieb a kanvicu kávy. 

“Nebyť teba, neviem, čo by sme robili. Na jar sme takto prišli už o dve kravy,” potľapkala ho po ramene. “Len jedz, dobrú chuť.”

Pri stole sedel aj John Wright a uprene sledoval kockovaný obrus pred svojim tanierom. Tiež bol osprchovaný a mal na sebe čisté šaty. Mal takú zaťatú sánku, že sotva mohol jesť. Joe nekomentoval jeho ochotu doniesť mu čisté šaty miesto Jessicy.

“Aj John pomáhal,” poukázal a nalial si šálku kávy. 

Červeň mladému mužovi poliala vysoké lícne kosti, zdvihol pohľad a stretol sa s Joeovým. Myklo mu kútikmi. Bol to pekný chlapec,vlhké, pieskovo-plavé vlasy, rovnaké ako mali jeho sestra a matrka mu teraz padali do čela, oči mal orieškové a priateľské. Teraz z nich však bolo ťažké niečo vyčítať. 

“ To je pravda - a to Johnny väčšinou chytá hysák, keď vidí krv,” zachichotala sa Jessica, opretá o kuchynskú linku, kde si odhrýzala z chleba s maslom a marmeládou a zapíjala to kakaom. 

“ Nič nechytám,” zahundral John, vzal do ruky vidličku a pustil sa do svojich vajíčok. Očividne sa upokojil, keď sa ukázalo, že príhodu v sprche Joe nebude komentovať, alebo lepšie - pri troche šťastia vôbec ju nepostrehol. 

“Zvykne si,” povedala zmierlivo ich matka a hodila panvicu do drezu, až Penelopa nadskočila. Joe nemal možnosť pozorovať túto rodinu veľmi zblízka, ale vysledoval, že Johnova jemnosť je občas rodičom proti srsti. Nebol to chlapec zrodený pre tvrdú prácu na farme (a Joe mal dojem, že vie prečo) , ale snažil sa ako vedel. 

Dojedli v pokoji a Joe sa vydal znovu za svojimi povinnosťami. Začalo mrholiť a on blahorečil tomu, že bude čistiť podstielky a tak strávi aspoň celý deň pod strechou. 

Mesiace na farme ubiehali v blahodarnej drine. Po zime sa bolo treba pustiť do naozajstnej práce - prvé jahňatá, z ktorých nemálu pomohol na svet, už boli pripravené na predaj a prv než prišiel začiatok novembra, mali prvé strihanie za sebou. Chatky okolo tej Joeovej sa naplnili brigádnikmi - dlhoročnými i tými, ktorí to brali ako novú skúsenosť, kým pôjdu na vysokú. V spoločnosti mu bolo veselo, mal rád ľudí, často ich zabával svojimi fórikmi a čoskoro získal povesť _toho zábavného chlapíka z chatky 7._ Našťastie v nej doteraz býval sám, ale vedel, že ak budú na farme potrebné ďalšie ruky, bude sa o ňu musieť s niekým podeliť. 

Jediné, čo ho znepokojovalo bol John. Jeho rodičia zrejme ešte nevedeli, že je gay - a možno aj on sám bol teraz vo fáze, keď si to priznával sám pred sebou. Výnimočne krutej fáze, ak mohol Joe k tomu niečo povedať - ešte aj teraz ho občas mrazilo pri predstave, v akej nálade bola spoločnosť v dobách, kedy sa on sám _spúšťal_ s nepriateľom. Zdalo sa mu, že odvtedy sa v niektorých oblastiach nič nezmenilo. Chcel mu pomôcť, ale nevedel, ako to urobiť, aby nevzbudil neželané city.

Dobre si uvedomoval, že je celé mesiace terčom kradmých pohľadov, ale priamemu rozhovoru sa Johnvyhýbal ako len mohol . Joe zachytil tiež klebety, že pani Wrightová a Jessica sa o neho strachujú, lebo začal akosi priveľa piť. Dve brigádničky raz večer začuli, ako na neho otec kričí. Joe vedel, že chlapec prechádza ťažkým obdobím a je na to úplne sám. Nebolo však v jeho silách pomôcť mu. Ak sa niečo za tých tisíc rokov naučil, bol to fakt, že sa nedá pomôcť všetkým – i keď to bol fakt, s ktorým sa zmieroval najhoršie a najťažšie ho dokázal aplikovať – dokazovala to aj ich posledná misia, nad ktorou stále škrípal zubami.

Bol jasný októbrový podvečer, niekoľko dní pred Haloweenom, sviatkom, ktorému Joe (ktovie prečo) stále nedokázal prísť na chuť. Práve končil s prácou, keď za ním prišiel pán Wright. Bol to starší šedivý pán, ale stále vitálny a od práce na farme šľachovitý. Zdedil celý podnik keď mal dvadsať a rodičia mu tragicky zahynuli – nemal ľahký život, ale dokázal sa postaviť na nohy, mnoho vecí sa naučil sám a mohol byť na svoju prácu hrdý. Joe mal rád podobných ľudí, vyžarovali istý druh životnej spokojnosti, vyrovnanosti. Niečo podobné v sebe nosil aj Nicky, vždy ho za to obdivoval.

„Joe, zajtra pôjdeš hore na Thomasovu pastvinu. Krmivo, ktoré sme tam ukryli na jeseň sme nespotrebovali a budeme to miesto potrebovať pre čerstvé seno.“

„Na Thomasovu pastvinu? To je tam hore, pod Whitmanovým štítom?“

„Áno presne tam. Do pozajtra to stihneš, najneskôr do piatku. Nachystám ti kľúče, vezmeš si nákladiak a zvezieš všetko dolu prv, než sa tam vyberú kosci a pastier.“

„Iste pán Wright, koľko toho je? Mám vziať niektorého z chlapcov, aby...“

Robert Wright stisol vráskavé pery do úzkej linky.

„John pôjde s tebou, dvaja na to stačíte.“

S tým Joeovi kývol na pozdrav a vyšiel z maštale. Joe nevedel, či sa snaží chlapca vyliečiť ťažkou prácou, alebo je za tým ešte niečo iné. Radšej po tom nepátral.

Vyrazili už o pol piatej. Nebo bolo ešte indigovomodré, ale na horizonte už ružovelo, keď nasadal do postaršieho zeleného nákladiaka, ktorý vyzeral ako prerobený zo starého vojenského vozidla – Joe si na také pamätal, keď sa s Nickym ocitli v druhej svetovej – pracovali vtedy chvíľu ako zásobovači. John sa mlčky posadil na sedadlo spolujazdca a za seba hodil batoh s jedlom, ktoré im pripravila jeho matka. Na sebe mal starú džínsovú bundu a vyzeral mrzuto, ako v posledných týždňoch stále. 

Vyrazili a Joe zamieril okolo jazera na západ – vychádzajúce slnko mali za chrbtom, vrhalo na hladinu žiarivé odlesky. Hovorilo sa, že Tekapo mení farbu vody každým ročným obdobím. Teraz bolo tmavomodré s azúrovými odleskami, pripomínalo mu Nickyho oči. _Bože, niekoľko dní si už na neho nespomenul..._ pomyslel si a prekvapilo ho, ako veľmi ho stislo pri srdci. Keď sem prišiel, myslel na neho každý deň. Zvláštne, ako sa večnosť môže zdať krátka a rok sa natiahnuť do nekonečna...

„Joe, odkiaľ si?“ spýtal sa náhle John. Neprehovoril odkedy nasadol do auta.

“Hm? Prišiel som sem z Anglicka – staral som sa tam o ovce, tak ako tu,“ odvetil, sledujúc cestu.

„ Nie, myslím pôvodne.“

Aha.

„ Pochádzam zo severnej Afriky, ale to si si zrejme všimol,“ usmial sa na neho. V spätnom zrkadle uvidel, ako sa mu zablysli biele zuby pod kučeravou bradou. Mal by si ju pristrihnúť.

John prikývol. „ Zrejme si odtiaľ odišiel veľmi dávno,“ pokračoval.

„Nemáš ani predstavu,“ odvetil Joe s úsmevom. „Teraz som taký svetoobčan, raz tu, raz tam.“

Nerád smrteľníkom klamal, ak sa tomu dalo vyhnúť, hovoril k nim otvorene, i keď nie vždy chápali presný význam jeho slov.

„ Nikdy si sa nechcel usadiť? Mať rodinu, deti?“

Aha, takže tam to smeruje. Joe chvíľu sledoval cestu pred sebou, ktorá odbočila z asfaltky vedúcej okolo jazera, na dažďami vymletú bočnú cestu smerujúcu do hôr. Armádne autíčko to zatiaľ zvládalo bez ujmy.

Podobnú otázku už dostal – a nie raz. Nikdy to však nebolo možné. Klamal by, keby hovoril, že ho to istý čas nelákalo, ale potom prišiel Booker a z jeho príbehu mrazilo, pretože to bolo presne tak, ako Joe i Nicky predpokladali – bolo neznesiteľné sledovať ako deti rastú, dospievajú – a umierajú. Pre ženy to muselo byť ešte horšie...Andy sa však o ničom podobnom nezmienila. Na druhej strane, nevedeli, či sú vôbec _schopní_ splodiť potomstvo, či nie sú len suchý vývojový článok ľudstva, podivné sterilné krížence. 

„Ani nie,“ odvetil po chvíli. „Ktovie, možno raz. A ty?“

John zavrtel hlavou a sledoval les, ktorý sa začal objavovať po pravej strane. Joe vedel, čo mu behá po rozume.

„John, môžeš hovoriť otvorene,“ krátko na neho pozrel a potom sa znovu venoval šoférovaniu, pretože cesta začínala byť úzka a navyše strmá. „ Viem, že sa niečo deje a nemáš to ľahké. Na jeseň keď som prišiel, bol si celkom iný,“ hovoril opatrne. Nechcel chlapca vystrašiť.

„Čo o tom môžeš vedieť,“ odsekol John nešťastne a znelo to trochu detinsky, akoby bol stále pubertiak, hoci už mal dvadsaťpäť. Dokonca si prekrížil ruky na prsiach a trucovito stále hľadel von oknom.

„ Mám oči, “ mykol Joe ramenom. Mali spolu tráviť tri dni a bolo by dobre, keby medzi nimi nebolo žiadne zbytočné napätie.

Cesta do priesmyku trvala takmer celý deň, mali tam doraziť okolo štvrtej popoludní, skontrolovať, ako sú na tom zásoby a na druhý deň všetko naložiť. Potom mali ešte skontrolovať oplotky, ktoré slúžili na to, aby sa vysokohorský odchov oviec nerozutekal dolu do dolín a pripraviť príbytok pre pastiera, ktorý tu strávi so stádom väčšinu roka. Dnešný deň sa ukazoval jasný a slnečný, i v horách bude teplo. Keď vošli do rovnejšieho úseku, Joe pustil volant, a vyzliekol si svoju starú predratú zelenú bundu. John po ňom mrkol, ale svoju – oveľa teplejšiu džínsovú bundu nechal na sebe. Väčšinu cesty mlčali, hoci občas sa im podarilo zapriasť rozhovor o práci na farme, počasí a sumách, za ktoré tento rok predali jahňatá. Samé neškodné témy.

Keď dorazili k malému skladu z drevených dosák, bolo ešte vidno a tak rýchlo skontrolovali, či sa nepreborila strecha po jesenných dažďoch. Zásoby našťastie neboli znehodnotené, i keď časť sena navlhla, s tým sa však dalo počítať. Zvyčajne ho zviezli odtiaľto už na jeseň, ale úroda dolu bola taká silná, že nebolo miesto a tak sa rozhodli horské seno nechať tu. Okrem toho tu bolo ešte pár vriec doplnkových krmovín, ale tie boli v dobrom stave, takže sa rozhodli, že ich nechajú tu na ďalšiu sezónu.

Kým skončili, začalo sa zmrákať. Vedľa skladu bola malá útulňa, kde prespával pastier so svojim psom. Bola však prekvapivo dobre vybavená a pohodlná, bola tu dokonca kúpelňa s vodou z horského potoka. Skontrolovali generátor v prístenku, doplnili do neho naftu, zvyšné plné kanistre nechali vedľa neho a prázdne naložili späť do auta. Naštartovali ho a svetlá v prístenku sa rozsvietili. Elektrina sa väčšinou zapínala len večer alebo skoro ráno. Inak pastier trávil celý čas vonku. Joeovi to veľmi pripomínalo Alpy, ale v dobe, keď tam bol, rozhodne nebola v podobných kolibách elektrina a na zemi bola len udupaná hlina. Tu bola okrem kúpeľne len jedna miestnosť, ale zmestila sa do nej poschodová posteľ, malý gauč, piecka na ktorej sa dalo variť a miniatúrny kredenc s chladničkou. Výhľad z okna bol dychberúci – mierny svah smerujúci dolu k pásmu lesa a za ním údolia s riekami a svetlami mestečiek.

John položil na stôl batoh s jedlom a vyzliekol si bundu.

„Pripravíš večeru?“ spýtal sa Joe a snažil sa nepredstavovať si Nickyho, pre ktorého bolo každé jedlo malý rituál. 

John prikývol a nazrel do batoha. „Dal by si si párky z konzervy, guláš z konzervy, alebo paradajkovú polievku z konzervy?“

„Teda, tvoja mama o nás nemá moc vysokú mienku, čo sa týka varenia,“ uchechtol sa Joe a tiež nazrel do batoha ponad Johnovo rameno. Naozaj – bolo tam len pár čerstvých potravín, i keď išli preč len na dva dni.

„Niečo z toho vykúzlim, bež sa umyť,“ zľutoval sa Joe, pretože pri predstave ohrievanej riedkej polievky mu stiahlo žalúdok.

John sa zasmial, vzal uterák a zmizol v miniatúrnej kúpeľni.

Joe vydoloval z batoha pár zemiakov, cibuľu a polotovar – gyros, ktorý stačilo hodiť na panvicu. Urobil grimasu, ale stále lepšie než konzerva. Pustil sa do čistenia zeleniny a keď John vyšiel z kúpeľne, interiér chaty už rozvoniaval chutnou večerou.

„ Teda, kde si sa naučil tak variť?“ spýtal sa John, keď si dal úst posledné sústo a odložil vidličku.

„Život ma naučil,“ uškrnul sa Joe. „Ale málokedy mám k tomu príležitosť.“

Spomenul si na Nickyho, ktorý ho pustil ku sporáku len vo výnimočných prípadoch, ale čo – to od neho za tie roky už stihol pochytiť.

„ Život na cestách?“ spýtal sa. Večer, plné brucho a únava trochu obrúsili hrany a tak bol trochu prístupnejší než cez deň.

„ Život na cestách,“ kývol Joe s povzdychom a začal spratovať riad zo stola. „Mali by sme ísť skoro spať. Zajtra vstávame okolo piatej a ideme na obhliadku, tvoj otec vravel, že oplotenie môže byť poškodené – uvidíme, ako je na tom. Možno je v poriadku a do zajtrajšej polnoci sme doma.“

John sa natiahol za batohom a niečo v ňom hľadal. Na Joeovo prekvapenie z nej vytiahol pollitrovú fľašu whisky. Vôbec si ju tam predtým nevšimol.

„ Dáš si?“

Joe si spomenul, ako sa po farme povrávalo, že John celkom dosť pije – a ak sa boril s problémami, o ktorých si mohol byť istý, že ich alkohol nevyrieši, nebolo by vhodné ho v tom povzbudzovať. Ale strávili celkom príjemný večer a Joe bol rád, že bol John trochu otvorenejší. Pri večeri mu dokonca porozprával aj o vysokej škole, ktorú minulý rok dokončil. Joe o technickom odbore, o ktorom so zápalom tak hovoril nevedel nič, ale vedel, ako klásť otázky, aby rozhovor plynul.

„Ale len jeden,“ súhlasil a podal poháre. „A choď ešte vypnúť generátor, elektrinu už nepotrebujeme,“ dodal a zapálil petrolejový lampáš. Keď stropná lampa zhasla, bol to jediný zdroj svetla – spolu s tlmenou bludičkou ohňa z piecky. Sadli si oproti sebe k whisky a pripili si. Tiene sa predĺžili, ale neboli ešte takí unavení, aby padli do postele ako podťatí – napokon, väčšinu dňa strávili v aute, čo bol nezvyk oproti dňom vyplneným prácou na poli, okolo oviec alebo opravami strojov. Mäkké svetlo skrášlilo Johnove rysy – vyzeral mladšie, vrásky, ktoré mal okolo očí, zmizli.

„ Otec nechcel, aby som sa na farmu vracal,“ povedal po chvíli, v ruke otáčal pohár.

„ Po škole?“ sledoval ho Joe temnými očami.

Prikývnutie. „ Odbor, ktorý som študoval, by mohol farmu technicky posunúť dopredu. Ale otec o tom nechcel ani počuť. Dokonca bol ochotný dať mi nejaké peniaze na začiatok, len aby som sa nevracal,“ trpko sa uškrnul.

„Vie o tom,“ povedal Joe. Nebolo to až také prekvapivé.

John zdvihol oči, pozrel sa rovno do tých Joeovych a prikývol. Potom vysunul bradu a znovu sa napil.

„ Ale ja som nemal kam ísť. A nechcel som. Farmu milujem, chcem pracovať – a pracujem naozaj tvrdo, aby som si zaslúžil uznanie.“

Po chvíli mlčania pokračoval: „ Otec _to_ nikdy neprijal. Neprijal mňa. Mama a Jess sa s tým ako tak vyrovnali, ale otec je stará škola. No a keď si prišiel ty...“ myknutie ramenom. „ Priťahuješ ma, Joe,“ povedal jednoducho a kopol do seba zvyšok alkoholu, nespúšťal z neho pohľad.

Joe sklopil zrak a vzdychol si. „Viem.“

Vedel aj to, že by sa tu nemal s nikým zaplietať, ale ponáranie sa do životov týchto smrteľných ľudí na neho pôsobilo ako balzam. Akoby bol jedným z nich. Z času na čas túžil tu ostať, tak dlho, ako to len bude možné, predstierať normálny život, zabudnúť…Hlboko vo vnútri však vedel, že sa to nedá. Jeho život mal určenú inú dráhu.

„Mal si vidieť, ako sa tváril otec, keď som mu povedal, že sem idem s tebou,“ zlomyseľne sa uškrnul John a napriek Joeovym protestom znovu nalial.

„Ty si ho o to požiadal?“ spýtal sa Joe náhle.

„Nie, oznámil som mu to,“ mykol mladík ramenom.

„John, on vidí, že si ma všímaš...nemyslíš, že by pre neho bolo ľahké prikázať mi, aby som išiel radšej sám, alebo vzal niektorého z brigádnikov?“

Johnov úsmev trochu pohasol.

„To však neurobil. Len mi povedal, že pôjdeš so mnou ty. Tvoj otec ťa má rád, John. Chce, aby si bol šťastný. Aj keď to možno tak na prvý pohľad nevyzerá,“ dodal a prikryl Johnovu ruku svojou dlaňou. Toto malé intímne gesto si ešte mohol dovoliť. Videl to príliš často – celé rodiny a generácie rozdelené malichernými spormi o morálke. On sám sa pohyboval v šedej zóne dosť dlho na to, aby sa mu to celé zdalo nezmyselné.

John neodpovedal, ale Joeovi sa zazdalo, že sa mu v oku zaleskla slza. Mohlo to však byť len zdanie.

„Idem sa na chvíľu ešte prejsť. Keď prídem, nech si v posteli,“ vypil zvyšok svojej whisky a odišiel z chaty. John vyzeral, že chce niečo namietať, ale nehádal sa. Mal o čom premýšľať.

Druhý deň bola obloha zatiahnutá a mrholilo, bolo oveľa chladnejšie. Z horských štítov, ktorá sa skláňali nad pastvinami vanula zima a okolo obeda začal dážď primŕzať. Joe vstal skoro a zobudil i Johna – dopoludnia mali skontrolovať oplotenie a opraviť ho, ak by bolo niekde poškodené. Joe vybral z auta kufrík s náradím a vybrali sa hore kopcom k najvzdialenejšiemu koncu pozemku. Robota ako pre vraha, pomyslel si, keď si musel vyhrnúť golier vysoko ku krku, lebo fúkal nepríjemný vietor. John poľahky našiel cestu pomedzi nevysoké kríky – nebol tu prvý krát, a čoskoro už obchádzali obvod pastvín kontrolujúc drevené koly a pletivo. Pár krát bolo strhnuté – pravdepodobne od lesnej zveri, ale to poľahky opravili – ruky im síce mrzli, lebo nemali rukavice, no práca im išla napriek počasiu od ruky.

Krátko popoludní sa vrátili k autu a chate, aby naložili všetko potrebné. Trvalo im to však dlhšie, než predpokladali.

„Asi nemá význam vyrážať dolu dnes. Počkajme do zajtra,“ vyhlásil spotený Joe, keď sa oprel o vnútornú stenu skladu a posunul si čiapku so šiltom do tyla. Dážď zhustol, práve naložili posledný balík sena a korbu prikryli plachtou.

„Súhlasím,“ povedal John a išiel nahodiť generátor, aby mali večer teplú vodu.

Joe urobil v sklade poriadok, aby bolo čo najviac miesta pre nové seno. Práve zvinul klbko drôtu, ktoré používali pri opravách, keď za sebou začul kroky.

„Možno by si dnes mal pripraviť večeru ty. Som hladný ako vlk,“ zavolal, ale v tom okamihu zacítil, že John je príliš blízko na to, aby to bolo spoločensky prijateľné. Stál priamo za ním. Rýchlo sa otočil – samozrejme sa nemýlil. John tam stál, po spánku mu stekala dažďová voda. Celý deň sa správal normálne, uvoľnene, Joe nemal dôvod myslieť si, že ho ťaží niečo zo včerajšieho rozhovoru. Zrejme to však bola jeho každodenná obrana – celý deň pracovať a nemyslieť na osobné problémy, urobiť čo je treba a vlastné veci riešiť, keď je na to čas.

„Vravel si, že môj otec chce, aby som bol šťastný, “ povedal zachrípnutým hlasom. Nespúšťal oči z Joeovych pier.

„To som povedal,“ odvetil Joe pomaly a pohľad mu opätoval. Bolo by také ľahké podľahnúť...vôňa mladého muža, jeho pot ho celého opantali.

Nebolo by to prvý raz – hanbil sa za to, ale bolo to tak. Priznal sa Nickymu, ale keď o tom hovorili, došli k záveru, že je to úplne prirodzené. Nebolo možné vydržať s jedným partnerom viac ako tisícročie...takto nejako si to vtedy Joe ospravedlňoval a Nicky prikyvoval, že to chápe a dáva mu úplnú voľnosť. On sám podobné túžby nemal, ale nemal ani právo prikazovať Joeovi, čo môže a čo nie. _Zatiaľ po nikom nezatúžil_ , pomyslel si Joe. Lenže keď si predstavil Nickyho s iným mužom, išlo ho rozhodiť od jedu a tým viac bol nahnevaný aj na seba, že dopustil vlastný poklesok. Nicky bol svätec, ako mu to môže (znova) urobiť?

A tak, keď sa John nahol a vnútil mu bozk voňajúci dažďom a mladou mužnosťou, ktorú bolo takmer neznesiteľné odmietnuť, chytil ho za ramená a odstrčil ho.

„Nie, John,“ povedal rázne.

„Nepriťahujem ťa?“ spýtal sa John, ktorý vyzeral, že sa nechce vzdať tak ľahko.

„ Vieš, že to nie je pravda,“ odvetil Joe, ale jeho rozhodnutie už bolo pevné. „ Si nádherný a za iných okolností...“ sťažka si povzdychol, keď si uvedomil, že svoje momentálne ´okolnosti´ by mu len ťažko vysvetľoval.

Andy to občas robila. Našla si niekoho, kto jej pomohol niesť bremeno života - aspoň na chvíľu, no vždy sa zdekovala skôr, ako niekomu mohlo začať byť podozrivé, že vôbec nestarne. Joe si nevedel ani predstaviť, aké bolestivé to pre ňu muselo byť - opustiť niekoho, ku komu sa pripútala a kto pozdvihol jej dušu. Čo on vedel o bolesti z odlúčenia? To Nicky ho pred ňou chránil, deň za dňom, rok za rokom.

„ Niekoho mám, John. Niekoho, kto na mňa čaká na druhej strane sveta.“

Len čo to vyslovil, pocítil podivuhodnú ľahkosť, správnosť svojho tvrdenia. John odstúpil.

„Fajn. Jasné, chápem.“

V tvári mal ublížený výraz – Joe to robil nerád, ale vedel, že to zranenie sa rýchlo zahojí.

„John -“

„Kašli na to,“ zdvihol ruky v obrannom geste a odišiel vonku do dažďa. Joe počul buchnutie dverí na chate. Znovu si povzdychol. Zhasol svetlo v sklade a vybral sa za ním. Už prekonal celé týždne dusnej atmosféry v uzavretejších priestoroch. Jednu noc zvládne.

  
Keď sa vrátili z hôr, život na farme bežal ako predtým – nič sa nezmenilo. Akurát John sa s ním odmietal rozprávať a bola len otázka času, kedy si to všimne aj jeho otec. Vyhodnotil to ako dobré znamenie o Joeovom charaktere, predĺžil mu zmluvu o pár mesiacov a správal sa ku nemu o chlp milšie než v časoch, keď si myslel, že by mohol byť potenciálnym milencom jeho syna. Každý deň sa tak Joe utvrdzoval o správnosti svojho konania. Vianoce prišli a odišli, rok sa končil a Joe sa pristihol pri tom, ako sa začína tešiť nielen na Nickyho, ale aj na Bookera a Andy. Takmer po roku zapol telefón, otvoril mail a od toho dňa ho kontroloval každý večer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edinburg, Spojené kráľovstvo**

“Takže do budúcej hodiny si prečítajte aspoň tú kapitolu o ekonomike Benátok a Florencie. Objaví sa to v zadaní na koncoročné eseje,” Nicky pozrel na hodinky. Zase mu ukradli z prestávky vyše desať minút. Sám pre seba sa uškrnul a začal si baliť veci. Boli decká v _jeho_ dobe také zvedavé? 

Keď pred pol rokom odchádzal z Grécka, nevedel, kam pôjde, ani čo bude robiť. Jediné čo vedel bolo, že mu budú Andy a Booker strašne chýbať, o Joeovi ani nehovoriac. Lenže videl, kam to spelo. Onedlho by dostali ponorkovú chorobu a išli by sa pozabíjať. Možno aj doslova. Nechcel však byť úplne sám. Vedel, že Andy samotu uprednostňuje, Booker zväčša nemal inú možnosť kvôli svojim náladám a Joe...s Joeom to bolo ako na vážkach. Vedel byť doslova _lev salónov,_ ale občas i on potreboval oddych. Kde na tej pomyselnej stupnici od pustovníka k hviezde večera sa práve nachádzal Nicky netušil. A nevedel ani kde je, čo ho trápilo ešte viac. 

On sám mal rád spoločnosť a keď prišiel čas odlúčenia, vyhľadával miesta, kde bol potrebný, alebo aspoň užitočný. V posledných rokoch to začal byť problém - každý mal vo vrecku mobil s foťákom a rozmach narcizmu zapríčinil, že na internete sa objavilo viac fotiek tvárí ako v databázach ktorejkoľvek vlády. Vyberal si preto zaostalé regióny, kde náhodné zábery príliš nehrozili. Občas však - ako napríklad teraz, si potreboval od chudoby a nešťastia trochu oddýchnuť. V takých prípadoch dokázal vkĺznuť do tapisérie sveta a prisvojil si nejaký novú identitu. 

Momentálne to bol Nicolò Rossetti, historik, expert na raný stredovek a talianske mestské štáty. Nikto ho nemohol obviniť, že jeho znalosti sú povrchné. Rozoslal žiadosti a vzal hneď prvú ponuku, ktorá sa objavila. Edinburgská univerzita ho prijala s otvorenou náručou, prednášajúcich, ktorí boli ochotní vyučovať doslova za almužnu potrebovala ako soľ. Prenajal si malý byt hneď vedľa campusu a keď tam v polovici augusta zhodil svoj batoh, konečne sa po mesiacoch trochu uvoľnil. Ešte nikdy v tomto meste nebol, ale bolo - jednoducho nádherné Netrpel nostalgiou zo starých čias, dobre vedel, že tie dnešné ´časy´ sa od minulých až tak nelíšia, ale Edinburgh mal jednoducho _čaro._ Bolo pekné vyhliadnuť z okna a vidieť civilizáciu v jej najlepšej forme. 

Začiatkom septembra začal prednášať a dopadlo to lepšie, než čakal - študenti ho doslova milovali. Alebo skôr - milovali jeho rozprávanie. Joe často hovoril, že by ho dokázal počúvať celé storočia, ale vždy si myslel, že si len vymýšľa - nenapraviteľný lichotník. Aj on sa cítil dobre medzi mladými ľuďmi, ktorí nikdy nevideli vojnu. Nemali uštvané oči a strhané tváre. Boli _šťastní._ V takej chvíli si pomyslel, že ich práca, _ich poslanie,_ má zmysel.

Prehodil si tašku cez rameno a vyšiel z prednáškovej miestnosti. Pre dnešok skončil, bolo takmer pol šiestej. Prešiel poloprázdnymi chodbami a schodiskami von, do jesenného šera. Ochladilo sa a začalo mrholiť - jediné, čo sa mu na tejto krajine nepáčilo, bolo počasie. Prebehol nádvorie a zamieril bočnou uličkou medzi knižnicou a budovou katedry dejín k domu, kde býval. 

Zabuchol za sebou dvere bytu a doľahlo na neho ticho. Osamelým večerom sa vyhýbal ako sa len dalo, pomáhal pri mimoškolských aktivitách alebo ak - nebodaj - nepršalo, chodil na dlhé prechádzky na Royal Mile, Calton Hill, alebo kam ho nohy zaviedli. Dnes však nemal kam ísť. Rozhodol sa teda pripraviť materiály na ďalší týždeň. Často bavil študentov svojimi poznatkami o každodennom živote v stredoveku ( _ako to len nazývali!_ ), o ktorých vedel, že sa iste do žiadnej kroniky o slávnych činoch nedostali. Postavil na sporák kanvicu, aby zovrela voda a on si mohol pripraviť kávu tak, ako ho to naučil Joe - sladkú ako hriech, temnú ako noc. 

Kým sa varila, povyberal z políc príručky, aby sa neodchýlil pri výklade od toho, čo sa všeobecne vedelo. V poslucháčmi tretieho ročníka mal od budúceho týždňa začať sériu prednášok o krížových výpravách. Bolo ťažké vybrať to, čo považovali súčasníci za dôležité, pretože sa to často odlišovalo od toho, čo považoval vo svojej dobe za dôležité on. Na stole sa mu kopilo množstvo kníh a v niektorých boli vyslovené lži, ktoré mu často vylúdili úsmev na tvári. Ako sa to hovorí? _Históriu píšu víťazi._ Lenže kto to má po nich čítať.

Odložil okuliare, ktoré nepotreboval, ale nosil ich, aby sťažil prípadnú identifikáciu. Nechal si narásť dokonca aj bradu, akú nosil v časoch, keď dobíjal pre pápeža späť Boží hrob v Jeruzaleme. Akurát teraz bola upravená a nie divoko strapatá a špinavá od púštneho prachu. Zachytil svoj odraz v obrazovke vypnutého notebooku. Výsledkom bolo, že vyzeral - aj cítil sa - oveľa starší.

Sako so vzorom glenčeku, ktoré tu nosili všetci učitelia nad štyridsať, však prudko odmietol. Došiel k zaujímavému poznatku, že je to rovnaký vzor - i strih, aký nosili profesori, ktorých videl asi pred sto rokmi v Oxforde. Zaujímavé, niektoré veci sa nemenia. 

V šifrovanej pošte nenašiel žiadny mail. Na začiatku školského roka tam zdieľal informáciu kde je a čo robí - možno tak trochu dúfal, že tým vybudí aj ostatných k rovnakému činu. Od marca ubehlo pol roka, možno sa ostria už trochu otupili. Želaného výsledku sa však nedočkal - Andy je momentálne zrejme niekde v stredoázijskej stepi, kde sa oddáva jazde na koni, spánku pod hviezdami a je dokonale sama. Booker je zrejme opitý a je mu jedno kde je - Nicky však dúfal, že čoskoro sa naskytne ponuka, ktorú vyhodnotí ako zaujímavú a predostrie ju ostatným. A Joe...ach. Bolo ťažké nevedieť. Celé storočia trávili spolu, i keď s prestávkami, boli ako jeden. Uvedomoval si, aké neuveriteľné šťastie má a vedel, že i Joe to cíti rovnako. Avšak - aj oni boli len ľudia. Mali svoje svetlé chvíľky, ale aj temné obdobia, ktoré Nicky prijímal ako osud - čo má prísť príde. _Deus vult._ A ak Joe potreboval byť sám, chápal to. Chápal dokonca aj to, keď zakolísal - bolo to asi pred štyristo rokmi, ale pamätal si na to veľmi živo - strávili spolu dlhý čas a bolo nutné, aby sa rozdelili, tak ako teraz. Joe strávil tri roky v južnej Amerike a keď sa znovu stretli, videl v jeho očiach zradu a vinu. Nevedel, čo sa tam stalo, ale ani sa na to nepýtal. Joe pred ním klesol na kolená a prosil ho o odpustenie. Nickymu to trhalo dušu na kusy, ale odpustil mu - rozum mu vravel, že je to ľudské - chybovať je ľudské. Jeho srdce sa však uzdravilo až o mnoho rokov neskôr. Ale uzdravilo sa - porekadlo, že čas všetko vylieči v ich prípade platilo stonásobne. Jediné, čo pretrvalo, bola ich láska a na tom záležalo. Občas ho to zabolelo, ako stará jazva, ktorá sa ozýva, keď je to správne počasie. Vtedy si pripomenul, že je to jedna z mála vecí, ktorá z nich robí ľudské bytosti. 

Pripravil si kávu a urobil si k čítaniu pohodlie. Myseľ sa mu však neustále vracala k Joeovi. Ani sa nenazdal a sníval s otvorenými očami - jeho spomienky ho zaviedli ďaleko v čase i priestore, do krajín, ktoré už nie sú. Spomínal na nekonečné nebo plné hviezd, pod ktorým dostal svoj prvý bozk - a chutil ako káva s medom a korením. Vtedy sa ho dotkol osud a on vedel, že je navždy stratený - stal sa väzňom temných očí, bronzovej pokožky, šikovných rúk, ktoré ho toľko krát zranili, toľko krát zabili...ale teraz boli nežné, hľadajúce a nachádzajúce. Cítil hrejivý piesok pod svojim chrbtom, pevnú váhu tela nad sebou, sladký polnočný sen, ktorý ním prenikal, a on vedel, že toto je jeho večnosť. Je zatratený? Tak nech. 

Kým sa jeho myseľ túlala, ruka nevedomky skĺzla po tričku až ku gombíku nohavíc. Ani sa nenazdal a spočíval vo svojom pevnom zovretí, tvrdý ako skala. Kvapky preejakulátu mu poskytli dostatočnú vlhkosť a on zaťal prsty druhej ruky do opierky starého kancelárskeho kresla, keď si predstavil Joeove nadané ústa, ktorými ho zasvätil do tajov orientálnych kúziel. Svaly na stehnách sa mu napli a kolieska na stoličke sa o pár čísiel vŕzgavo posunuli. Vydal pridusený vzdych a vyvrcholil do svojej dlane.

V okamihu ho dostihol smútok toho posledného razu v ošarpanom dome na Ydre. Nemohol si pomôcť, po orgazme sa vždy cítil vláčny a melancholický, ale keď bol sám, znášal to oveľa ťažšie. Chvíľu len tak hľadel do stropu, vädnúci penis v ruke, premýšľal o vlastnej úbohosti. Pretože tak sa teraz cítil. Malý a úbohý. Potom zdvihol hlavu a v krčnej chrbtici mu zapraskalo. Odkašľal si a išiel sa do kúpeľne upraviť. Káva medzitým vychladla. Bol neuveriteľne osamelý. 

  
*

“ Nemyslíte si, že krížové výpravy boli len európskou agresiou voči blízkovýchodným kultúram, tak ako to vídame naprieč dejinami dodnes?” zaznela otázka z auditória. Položila ju červenovlasá študentka, ktorej meno mu nešlo na rozum. Nedal sa vyviesť z miery. 

“ Musíte vnímať dejinné udalosti v dejinnom kontexte," odvetil a posunul si okuliare na nose. " Ale máte pravdu - európske obyvateľstvo okolo Stredozemného mora malo istý čas pocit, že je vďaka prekvitajúcemu hospodárstvu a čulému námornému obchodu na koni, takže prirodzene došlo k záveru, že tomu treba dať korunu v duchovnom zmysle a obrátili svoju pozornosť k Svätej zemi. Mal to byť konečný úder kresťanstva do tváre pohanom,” usmial sa na ňu, dúfajúc, že jej otázku uspokojivo zodpovedal. Bolo pred Vianocami, ale prednášková miestnosť bola i tak plná, čo ho potešilo. Jeho kolegovia prednášali poloprázdnym triedam, pretože študenti zdrhli domov hneď, ako to bolo možné. Nečudoval sa - do sviatkov ostávalo pár dní, všade už vládla patričná atmosféra, ktorú umocňoval čerstvo napadaný sneh.

“Ale súhlasíte s tým, že európska agresivita a túžba po moci ďaleko predčí čokoľvek, čo v vojnách dokázali Arabi?” nedala sa odbiť červenovlasá, zrejme vo voľnom čase internetová bojovníčka za sociálnu spravodlivosť.

“Čudovali by ste sa, akí dokázali Arabi byť agresívni, ak sa im niečo zapáčilo, ” odvetil s úsmevom, lebo ten súkromný vtip ho zahrial pri srdci. Študenti sa tlmene zasmiali, i keď pravý význam im samozrejme unikal. Študentka sa začervenala až po korienky vlasov. 

“To je všetko, ďakujem všetkým za pozornosť. Prajem vám krásne sviatky.”

Bola to posledná hodina tento rok. Dostal pozvanie na vianočnú večeru od dekana a jeho ženy, pretože im povedal, že sa naspäť do Talianska nechystá a ostane radšej tu, aby si užil vianočné trhy, punč a sneh. Bolo im ľúto, že strávi Štedrý deň osamote a on to pozvanie považoval za milé, ale neplánoval tam ísť. Iba keby samota bola naozaj neznesiteľná. 

Cestou zo školy zaskočil do malého Tesca vedľa kampusu, aby si nakúpil potraviny do zásoby a možno niečo malé, aby sa potešil. Okrem bežných vecí - chleba, syra a medu objavil len lacné talianske víno, ale i to bolo lepšie ako nič. Vzal igelitku, rozlúčil sa s Indom v pokladni, ktorého už poznal po mene a vydal sa domov. Znovu začalo snežiť. Biele Vianoce nezažil asi dvadsať rokov - väčšinou to bolo preto, že trčali niekde v strednej Afrike, alebo nejakej malej krajine v juhoamerickej džungli. Cestou nastavil tvár vločkám a užíval si, ako sa mu na pokožke topia. Kým prišiel domov, mal vlasy i bradu takmer biele, ale hneď ako vstúpil do chodby sa sneh začal topiť, takže bol zmáčaný ako pes a okuliare sa mu zarosili. Vyšiel na tretie poschodie kde bol jeho byt a siahol po kľučke. Dvere však neboli zamknuté - len privreté. Niekto sa ku nemu vlámal. 

Zložil si okuliare a skryl ich do vrecka na bunde, tašku položil na zem, aby nešuchotala a pomaly otvoril. Ak bude dosť ticho, podarí sa mu dostať ku zbrani, ktorá je pripevnená zo zadnej strany police na topánky. Bol tu síce na prázdninách, ale nebol idiot, aby ostal úplne neozbrojený. Ľudia ako on (t.j. Andy, Booker a Joe) mali svojich nepriateľov, ktorí netušili, že sa nedajú zabiť a tak míňali tisíce na nájomných vrahov.

 _Dlážka nesmie zavŕzgať._ Nemal však šťastie. Hneď ako urobil krok do bytu, ozvalo sa staré drevo podlahy a tak vystrelil ako šíp, vytrhol zbraň z jej úkrytu a namieril ju v do chodby v úmysle zastreliť čokoľvek, čo sa tam objaví. Neobjavilo sa nič - hľadel chodbou priamo do svojej malej obývačky, ktorá zároveň slúžila ako pracovňa. Svietilo sa tam. Videl len kus stola zaprataného knihami a roh ošúchaného gauča. Už sa chystal urobiť ďalší krok, keď sa ozvalo: 

“Myslel som si, že táto verzia sa nikdy nepredávala -”

Spoza rohu vyšiel Booker, v rukách upravené Austenovej dielo a zamyslene hľadel do zažltnutých stránok.

“Kristepane, Booker!” sklonil Nicky zbraň a prevrátil oči. “ Ty si ma ale vydesil.”

Odložil zbraň, vzal z chodby nákupnú tašku a zavrel dvere.

“Čo tu preboha robíš?”

“Máš ju priamo od nej však, ty bastard.”

“To hej, tak mi ju radšej daj, kým ju zamastíš tými chmatáckymi francúzskymi paprčami,” vzal mu knihu rúk, hodil ju na gauč a objal ho. Booker, z ktorého to mierne razilo ako vždy, mu objatie opätoval. Stáli tak asi minútu, dojatí zo spoločného stretnutia. Keď ho Nicky pustil, len pokrčil ramenami. Chvíľu bolo ticho, Booker sa mu vyhýbal pohľadom. 

“Nechcel som byť na Vianoce sám.”

Nicky pevne prikývol, úsmev cez polovicu tváre. 

“Nebudeš.”

*

Nakoniec tie sviatky predsa len nebudú také smutné. Bolo milé mať tu Bookera, hoci to bol mĺkvy muž, ktorého zničila strata, akú si Nicky nevedel ani predstaviť. Pre neho muselo byť na Vianoce sám ešte horšie, pretože si živo pamätal na svoju rodinu. Nickyho spomienky na pokrvných príbuzných vybledli a jedinou rodinou mu boli traja rovnako nesmrteľní zabijaci. 

Bol však rád, že má pre koho variť, bolo to ako návrat k normálu - až teraz si uvedomil, ako strašne mu to chýbalo. Akoby vyvolal nejakú starú bolesť, ktorú doteraz tlmil liekmi. Zatiaľ čo pripravoval večeru, Booker sa s ním delil o novinky - tak ako predpokladal, ostával v obraze a sledoval prúdy informácií, ktoré by mohli v budúcnosti využiť. Keď sa vyspal u Nickyho na gauči, vyzeral lepšie - temné kruhy pod očami ustúpili, dokonca začal žartovať. Nemal jednu z tých svojich temných nálad a Nicky bol rád, že je tu. Vzájomná blízkosť im obom vrátila chuť do života. 

“ Och, ak mi na tebe niečo chýbalo, tak tvoja kuchyňa,” pochválil ho po štedrovečernom jedle Booker a nalial im obom víno.

“ Vďaka, cítim sa výnimočný,” uškrnul sa Nicky a pripil si s ním. “A to som myslel, že skôr peklo zamrzne, než Francúz pochváli niečo iné okrem slimákov a plesnivého syra.”

“O plesnivom syre mi ani nerozprávaj, živil som sa ním takmer dva mesiace, kým ma to prestalo baviť.”

“Kde si vlastne bol?”

Booker uhol pohľadom. Nerád sa zveroval, ale príjemná atmosféra toho večera ho nalomila. 

“Rôzne - najmä v Štátoch. Zatiaľ čo ste si vy váľali šunky, ja som pracoval.”

“ To sa cení, ale nič iné ti neostáva, zelenáč,” uťahoval si z neho Nicky a bol rád, že na tej unavenej tvári vykúzlil jeden zo vzácnych úsmevov. Keď sa Booker usmial, jeho oči sa rozjasnili, pôsobil oveľa príťažlivejšie. 

“ Áno starý otec,” odvetil Booker a pokorne sa uklonil Nickyho výzoru s bradou. “Čo ťa to vôbec napadlo?” uškrnul sa a odpil si vína.

“ Pôsobím serióznejšie.”

“Pôsobíš ako bezdomovec.”

“Čím sa vôbec nelíšim od miestnej akademickej obce,” žmurkol na neho Nicky lišiacky. 

Booker vybuchol do smiechu. Bol to čistý, jasný zvuk, vyvierajúci priamo v jeho srdci, niekde hlboko, kde smútok nedočiahol.

“ Kedysi to bolo spoločensky prijateľnejšie,” dodal Nicky a obom im znovu dolial. 

“ Pristane ti to,” odvetil Booker a jeho pohľad sa zabodol do Nickyho ako bajonet. 

_Čo to bolo?_ Atmosféra sa zrazu zmenila, obaja zmĺkli. Booker si odkašľal a radšej zmenil tému.

“ Počul si niečo o Andy?”

“Ani slovko. Joe sa tiež prepadol pod zem,” uprel Nicky pohľad do červenej tekutiny v pohári, ktorý pomaly otáčal medzi prstami. 

“Chýba ti.” 

“ Nemáš ani predstavu,” povzdychol si Nicky.

Booker si prešiel rukou po tvári, akoby sa chcel prebrať a zavrtel hlavou.

“Prepáč. Nehovorme o tom,” dodal Nicky, ktorý vycítil blížiacu sa krízu a to bolo niečo, čo na Štedrý večer naozaj nepotreboval.

“Nie, v pohode. Musím sa prestaň stále ľutovať. Po tých storočiach ma to už unavuje” zavrtel znovu hlavou Booker, tentoraz prudšie. Do osobných debát sa púšťal málokedy a keď sa rozhovor po večeri, v niektorom z ich úkrytov začal točiť okolo niečoho osobného, radšej odišiel vonku. 

Sklonil sa pod stôl (Nicky predstieral, že nevidí, ako si utrel oči) a z batoha vybral veľké kartónové dosky. V rohu mali prilepenú malú červenú mašličku.

“Veselé Vianoce,” krivo sa uškrnul a podával dosky Nickymu cez stôl. Ten ich váhavo prijal a rozviazal šnúrky, striedavo pozerajúc na darček a na Bookera. Keď ich otvoril, objavila sa v nich mapa - dosť stará mapa, zobrazujúca jeho rodné mesto.

“Ach Booker, to je-”

“ _Acinelli,_ osobne,” prikývol Booker a odpil si. “ Minulý rok som ti nič nedal, takže...dlhujem ti.”

“Minulý rok sme trčali v tej etiópskej diere,” poznamenal Nicky, ale usmieval sa. Nemohol sa vynadívať na dielo svojho krajana. Hoci bol o pár storočí starší, niektoré ulice rozoznával...a prístav, ten sa nezmenil. 

“Vďaka Booker, je to krásny dar. Ale aj ja pre teba niečo mám.” Odišiel k písaciemu stolu a zo zásuvky vybral balíček v obyčajnom hnedom papieri. 

“Chcel som si to nechať pre seba, ale - si v správny čas na správnom mieste.”

Booker to zrejme nečakal. “To nemusíš, vážne...”

“Neodvrávaj, bažant.”

S vďakou teda prijal darček a rozbalil ho. Boli to Scottove básne s jeho vlastnoručným venovaním. Nicky ho kedysi tiež dostal ako dar - bolo to ešte v časoch, keď ani Scott sám neveril, že bude slávny a opájal sa historickými príbehmi a legendárnymi hrdinami - netušil, že raz ho naozaj budú čítať postavy z legiend. 

Booker sa usmial, a Nicky si pomyslel, že dvestoročný výtlačok je primeraná cena za úsmev tohoto muža. 

“Ešte raz ďakujem Booker. Za krásne Vianoce.”

“ Nemáš za čo,” mykol ramenom jeho priateľ. “Tuším pôjdem spať. To víno ma nejako zmohlo,” dodal a začal zbierať taniere. Štedrý večer sa skončil. 

*

Nicky si zvykol v posteli do noci čítať a tak dvere na spálni zatvoril, aby svetlo nerušilo Bookera spiaceho na gauči. Boli asi dve hodiny nad ránom, keď niečo začul. Bolestné vzdychy . Vyskočil z postele a len v pyžamových nohaviciach otvoril dvere do obývačky. Tlmené svetlo z vonku osvetľovalo Bookerovu postavu, napoly prikrytú dekou. Ruku mal prehodenú cez oči, ale tvárou mu mykalo a hovoril zo sna. Nočná mora. 

Sklonil sa k nemu a chytil ho za predlaktie, aby ním jemne zatriasol. Nočné mory neboli nič výnimočné, raz za čas ich mával aj Nicky, boli ako ozveny starého života, alebo skôr - ozveny pocitov, ktoré cítil prv, než prvý krát zomreli. 

Booker sa strhol a takmer spadol z pohovky. Zovrel v rukách Nickyho ramená a uprel na neho divoké oči, akoby bol jedinou vecou, ktorá ho udrží nad hlbokými vodami šialenstva. Zhlboka dýchal, akoby zabehol maratón a jeho zovretie bolelo.

“No tak, no tak...” tíšil ho Nicky a sadol si k nemu na pohovku, aby ho mohol objať. “Je to v pohode, som tu s tebou,” upokojoval ho šeptom a hladil ho po chrbte. Bol celkom spotený a Nickymu udrela do nosa výrazná mužná vôňa. 

Bookerovo srdce prestávalo uháňať a on sa pár krát zhlboka nadýchol. Potom uvoľnil zovretie. 

“Kriste, prepáč, nechcel som ťa zobudiť,” povedal zachrípnuto, keď sa zvalil späť na gauč. Nicky vstal a prešiel do kuchynského kúta, aby mu nalial pohár škótskej whisky. Podal Bookerovi pohár a sadol si vedľa do kresla. Francúz alkohol na hlt vypil a pomaly vydýchol nosom, s očami zavretými. Keď ich otvoril, mal strhaný pohľad.

“Ok?” spýtal sa Nicky. 

Booker prikývol, ruku s pohárom opretú o hruď. Nicky sa natiahol, aby mu ho vzal - vyzeral, že potrebuje ešte jeden hlt. Booker ho však chytil za zápästie, takže ostal nad ním naklonený. 

“Občas je to neznesiteľné,” zachripel. Nicky vedel o čom hovorí. Večnosť. Samota. _Ľútosť._

“Viem,” prikývol, ale Booker mu ruku nepúšťal. Chvíľu mlčali, jeho oči boli nečitateľné, temné. Potom zdvihol voľnú ruku a pohladil Nickyho po tvári. Bolo to jemné, nežné gesto, aké nielenže od Bookera nezažil, ale to u neho doteraz ani nevidel. Vždy sa zdráhal dotýkať detí i zvierat, čohokoľvek, čo mohlo vyvolať nehu. Ženám sa priam panicky vyhýbal, jedinou výnimkou bola Andy. A teraz bol tu - na Nickyho gauči a hladil ho po tvári...tá sekunda, kedy mu to vyrazilo dych sa mu stala osudnou.

Booker zaútočil so všetkým zúfalstvom osamelých. Nickyho pootvorené ústa ochutnali whisky a slzy a pokožku, ktorej sa tri storočia nikto nedotýkal. Cítil Bookerov hlad, jeho túžbu a vášeň, ktorú väčšinou pokrýval smútok, ako dažďom nasiaknutá hlina hrobu. Francúz trhol rukou a šikovným pohybom dostal prekvapeného Nickyho na seba a potom sa prevrátil, takže obaja skončili vedľa gauča na zemi, až to zadunelo. Nicky cítil, aký je Booker vzrušený, jeho erekcia ho tlačila na boku. Mykol hlavou, aby unikol jeho perám. 

“Booker,” varoval ho a snažil sa posunúť, aby mal aspoň jednu ruku voľnú. Na nahom hrudníku mu naskočili zimomriavky. Booker ho pohladil po spánku,lícnej kosti až k brade. Tvár mal veľmi blízko, oči ako dve studne plné prázdnoty. 

Náhle to bolo preč.

“ Prepáč Nicky,” zašepkal, zliezol z neho, ale ostal sedieť na zemi, opretý sa o gauč, hlavu zvesenú medzi ramenami. 

Nicky sa zdvihol na lakti, skúmavo priateľa sledoval. Boli spolu príliš dlho na to, aby nevedel o čo ide. Osamelosť, ktorá drvila Andy prenikala do Nickyho a Joeovych snov dávno predtým, než sa Booker vôbec narodil. Nikdy to nezažili, ale vďaka nej mohli ochutnať, aké to je, ak čelí človek všetkým vekom sveta sám. Keď to začalo byť neznesiteľné, Andy si zvyčajne niekoho našla. Odlúčenie potom bolelo o to viac, ale liečilo sa rýchlejšie. Nicky opatrne natiahol ruku a chytil Bookera za rameno. 

“Si v poriadku?”

Booker zdvihol hlavu. “Prepáč mi to,” zopakoval. “Neviem, čo to do mňa vošlo.”

“Booker, nerozmýšľal si niekedy...”

“Nie-” odsekol, možno trošku hlasnejšie než mal v úmysle. Nevypovedané sa vznášalo vo vzduchu a Nicky nebol taký presvedčený o pravdivosti onoho slávneho, že je lepšie milovať a stratiť, ako nikdy nemilovať. Vstal a pozeral dolu na hŕbku nešťastia, ktorá bola jeho priateľom - nech sa deje čokoľvek. Podal mu ruku a pomohol mu vstať. 

“Môžeš si ísť ľahnúť, Nicky. A ešte raz prepáč,” povedal Booker, znovu si vzdychol a založil si ruky na hrudi, akoby sa bál, že sa mu rozskočí, pozerajúc do zeme. 

“To je v poriadku - aj ty sa ešte skús vyspať dobre? Nič sa nestalo,” pokúsil sa na neho Nicky povzbudivo usmiať, stisol mu ešte raz rameno a otočil sa, aby šiel k sebe do izby.

“Nicky?” ozvalo sa za ním, keď chcel zavrieť dvere.

“Hm?”

“Ďakujem. Za všetko.”

“ Nemáš za čo Booker. Dobrú noc.”

Tej noci sa Nicky modlil po prvý raz od svojej rozlúčky s Joeom. Keď sa ráno zobudil, byt bol prázdny. 


	4. Chapter 4

B:

  


Marakéš, Hotel El Fenn, 20. marca, na meno Braque.  
  
---  
  
J:

  


Interesantný _alias._ To je všetko?  
  
---  
  
B:

  


😀 🐵😂🔫🥥✨  
  
---  
  
J:

  


Čo to má byť?  
  
---  
  
B:

  


Smajlíky. Pridal som ich sem. Vraj sa to teraz používa, ale zrejme som zaspal dobu o nejakých desať rokov. Vyjadrujú emócie.   
  
---  
  
J: 

  


Fajn, niektorým sa to zíde. 🍆  
  
---  
  
N: 

  


Teším sa na vás. _N._  
  
---  
  
J:

  


Ja o vlku...  
  
---  
  
B:

  


N. vyzdvihni výstroj. Box 45764-Vk/12. Andy si tu?  
  
---  
  
( _ o dva týždne neskôr _ )

A: Vidíme sa tam.  
  
---


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotel El Fenn, Marrákeš, Maroko**

Joe dorazil deň vopred. Blahodarné horko severnej Afriky, šum ďatľových paliem a hlaholivý jazyk miestnych ho osviežia po dvadsať hodinovom lete lepšie než najchladivejšia voda. Z Menary si vzal taxík rovno do hotela. Napoly dúfal, že Nicky tam už bude. A že bude sám. Cesta trvá necelú pol hodinu a on pocíti známe vzrušenie... _ bože, je to tak dlho,  _ usmieva sa pre seba, keď sa taxík prepletá úzkymi uličkami, ktoré zvierajú zaprášené múry okrovej farby. 

Keď sa na recepcií zapísal, muž za pultom sa na neho profesionálne usmial a kývol smerom cez halu, von do átria, kde sú v tieni vysokých rastlín rozmiestnené nízke sedačky pre hostí, pokryté berberskými dekami. 

“Jeden z vašich priateľov dorazil pred hodinou,” 

Joe sa otočil a po prvý raz ho prehliadol- no ten diabol, akoby ho vycítil, otočil hlavu a on ho konečne zaregistroval. Mal dlhšie vlasy - a  _ pre Allaha -  _ bradu! Tú na ňom nevidel asi štyridsať rokov.  _ Vyzerá presne ako v deň, keď som ho prvý krát podrezal, v prachu pod Hisn al-Akrád,  _ pomyslel si Joe uškrnul sa sám nad sebou, čo mu to napadlo. Nicky vstal a zamával mu. Vypozoroval, že je rovnako -  _ nervózny? (Je to po tých rokoch ešte možné?) _ ako on. Na sebe má tmavomodré tričko, košeľu s ohrnutými rukávmi a tmavé nohavice.

Joe mimovoľne poďakoval recepčnému, vzal kľúče i svoje (falošné) doklady a s úsmevom zamieril von.

“Nico.” Taška padne na zem,až to zaduní, keď ho zovrie v náručí a nadýchne sa jeho vône ukrytej pod prameňmi vlasov na zátylku. Nicky mu objatie opätoval, hladí ho po chrbte, ale po chvíli sa od neho odtrhne, široko sa usmievajúc. Za ten čas sa naučili na verejnosti objímať ako priatelia, ako  _ bratia -  _ a Joea to odjakživa neskutočne rozčuľovalo. Najradšej by Nickyho zvalil na ten nízky stolík a ukázal mu, ako veľmi mu chýbal. 

“Sadneme si?” ukáže na pohovku a stolík, na ktorom stojí kanvička so silným, sladkým čajom z mäty. Nádherne to vonia. 

“Kde si bol?” spýta sa rovno a odoláva nutkaniu znovu sa ho dotknúť. “A čo tá obludnosť na tvojej tvári?”

Nicky si mimovoľne siahne na čeľusť. “Študentkám sa to celkom páčilo,” odvetí.

“Študentkám?” zavrčí Joe, ale vie, že Nicky ho len podpichuje.

“Edinburgh, univerzita,” pokrčí Nicky ramenami a naleje im čaj. _Dobre to vie, čítal predsa jeho mail spred pár mesiacov_. “A ty?”

Joe sa pohodlne oprie a poobzerá sa po átriu - je takmer prázdne.

“ Strihal som ovce na Novom Zélande.”

Nicky vyprskne do čaju. “ Neexistuje.”

Ako malý. Joe sa pasením oviec živil, odkedy sa naučil chodiť a nosiť palicu na poháňanie dobytka. Potom sa stal vojakom a osud ho dostihol.

“Booker a Andy?” 

“ Najskôr zajtra, ako sme sa dohodli,” odvetí Nicky a jeho pohľad trochu potemnie. 

“Vieš, čo je to za robotu?” spýta sa Joe potichšie, pretože okolo ide hotelová servírka. 

“ Nemám ani poňatia, ” zavrtí hlavou Nicky. “Budeme musieť počkať do zajtra.”

“Máš nápad, ako ten čas strávime?” spýtal sa so zdvihnutým kútikom.

“ Pôjdeme na prehliadku mesta?” odvetí Nicky, nevinnosť sama. 

Joe zavrtí hlavou a vrásky v kútikoch očí sa mu prehĺbia. Zase tá stará hra. 

“ Na večeru?”

“Možno neskôr.”

“ Do púšte sledovať hviezdy?”

“ Lákavé, ale musím odmietnuť.”

Nicky sa uškrnie, vzdáva to. Vstáva s rukami vo vreckách.

“ Tak potom za mnou, pane,” mierne sa ukloní a zamieri k schodom na poschodie. Joe vezme tašku a nasleduje ho.

“Tak študentky?” zašepká zlovestne, keď sa ponoria do červeného šera chodby. 

Apartmán majú spoločný s Andy a Bookerom, ale dnes ho budú mať pre seba. Medzi sedačkou a francúzskym oknom, z ktorého je výhľad na trh, stojí obrovská čierna debna. Joe vie, čo sa v nej skrýva - jeho scimitar _ ,  _ Nickyho bastardí meč, ostrý až hanba, Andyina _labrys_ , ostreľovacia puška a zrejme aj značné množstvo výbušnín, streliva a všetkého čo Booker považoval za potrebné v ich ďalšom podniku. 

V ich izbe je obrovská posteľ, vedľa ktorej leží Nickyho nevybalený batoh. Popoludňajšie severoafrické slnko preniká cez vitrážové okno a na hrubom koberci tvorí farebné obrazce. Na oknách sú okrem okeníc hrubé plátnové závesy s rovnakým vzorom ako prikrývky a vankúše. Vznáša sa tam nevtieravá, ale veľmi príjemná vôňa arganového oleja.

Joe potichu zapíska a zavrie za sebou dvojkrídlové, rustikálne dvere. 

“No, už som spal aj v horších dierach,” poznamená.

“Bohvie, čo má Booker za lubom,” odvetí Nicky a vyzrie von oknom. Mreže zvonku sú vytočené do elegantných kudrliniek - francúzske dedičstvo Maroka.

“ Možno konečne vyhral v stávkach na kone,” odvetí Joe, ale čerta starého sa teraz stará o Bookera. Prikradne sa k Nickymu a zozadu ho objíme - tak, ako skutočne chcel od chvíle, čo ho uvidel - a znovu sa nadýchne vône jeho vlasov. 

“ _ Tak si mi chýbal, _ ” zašepká a prejde dlaňami po milencovej hrudi a rebrách. 

Nicky sa v jeho náručí otočí. “ Nie tak, ako ty mne,” odvetí tiež šeptom a konečne Joea pobozká. Bozk sa prehĺbi, Joe do toho pocitu vkĺzne hladko, ako had do diery, je to také známe, také  _ sladké... _ Nedočkavo vyzlieka Nickymu košeľu, zatiaľ čo on sa mu snaží vytiahnuť tričko z nohavíc. Usmievajú sa do bozkov nad známosťou tejto situácie, Joe obratne vedie Nickyho k posteli a keď sa prebojuje cez košeľu, vyzlečie mu aj tričko, ktoré letí na zem hneď za tým jeho. Nemôže sa nasýtiť jeho bielej pokožky presne ako v tú prvú noc, zasypáva nedočkavými dotykmi pier jeho krk, hrudník i brucho a sám sa necháva vo vlasoch láskať Nickyho prstami. Vyzlečie mu nohavice, ich kovová pracka v tichu izby zacinká. Nicky sa zdvihne na lakťoch a prezerá si Joa pohľadom plným túžby. Cez opar tej svojej Joe rozoznáva v tom pohľade ešte niečo, nejakú neznámu ingredienciu a zatiaľ nevie, či je to pachuť, alebo nové korenie. Zbaví sa posledných zvyškov svojho oblečenia a vráti sa ku krku svojho milenca, jednou rukou ho nežne hladí medzi nohami, penisu sa zatiaľ nedotýka, pretože vie, že to Nickyho privádza do šialenstva. 

_“ Pretiahni ma,”_ zašepká po arabsky, “ _pretiahni ma tak, že z toho oslepnem.”_

_“Tvoje prianie je mi rozkazom_ ,” odvetí Nicky v rovnakom jazyku. Zdvorilý do poslednej chvíle. Lenže to, čo nasleduje, má od rytierskych spôsobov ďaleko. 

Prevráti Joea na brucho a zaľahne ho. Joe cíti, ako sa Nickyho penis obtiera o oblinu jeho zadku, keď mu zviera zápästia a tlačí mu ich do mäkkého matraca vedľa hlavy. Zovrie v dlaniach plachtu a Nicky ho pustí, prejde mu rukami po rebrách, bokoch a zadku. Nedíva sa, čo robí, oči má pevne zavreté. Prudko vydýchne, keď mu na krížoch pristane pár kvapiek oleja, ktoré sú nasledované obratnými prstami.  _ Olivový olej,... _ pomyslí si Joe a uškrnie sa do vankúša. Úsmev mu však z tváre zmizne, keď sa Nicky dotkne jeho otvoru a vďaka prírodnému lubrikantu dnu ľahko vkĺzne. Druhou rukou masíruje jeho miešok a Joe sa o pár chvíľ ide pominúť.

“Prosím,” zašepká, keď cíti, že je pripravený a Nicky našťastie poslúchne. Prenikne do neho jediným prudkým prírazom a Joeovi to pripomenie chvíle, keď pre nich bolo všetko nové - keď boli obaja unavení a zničení vojnou a napoly šialení z faktu, že sú nesmrteľní. Nie, ich prvý sex rozhodne nebol nežný. Od tých čias sa naučili jemnosti, ale občas...občas sa na povrch predrala ich prapodstata. Boli bojovníci a ich svet bol drsný. 

Váha Nickyho tela spočívala na ňom, upokojujúca a vzrušujúca zároveň, jeho brucho sa kĺzalo po Joeovom chrbte lesklom od oleja, cítil dych na svojom uchu a prsty Nickyho pravej ruky, ktoré sa preplietli s tými jeho, zatiaľ čo ľavá ruka do držala za bok, pevne na mieste. Zajtra tam bude mať modrinu... _ och.  _ V tej chvíli vyvrcholil, bez toho, aby sa Nicky čo i len dotkol jeho penisu. Uväzený pod jeho telom, znečistil tie nádherné prikrývky, ale bolo mu to jedno.Vzadu na krku mu naskákali zimomriavky, keď cítil, ako Nicky prirazil ešte raz, dva krát a stuhol, pevne zvierajúc Joeov bok, nos zaborený v jeho vlasoch. 

“Milujem ťa,” zašepkal, keď sa jeho telo opäť uvoľnilo. 

Cez postorgazmický opar Joe v tom hlase znovu začul tú tajomnú prísadu - a nie, zistil,  _ nepáčila sa mu.  _ Nicky z neho vykĺzol a on sa s praskaním kĺbov v bedrách otočil. Objal svojho milenca nad sebou - mal nekonečne smutné oči.  _ Malá smrť. _

“Milujem ťa, Nicolò,” odvetil a vošiel mu rukou do vlasov, ktoré mu padali okolo tváre a to pre túto chvíľu stačilo. Aj tak nemali nič iné. 

  
  


Neskôr toho večera, keď zjedli nehanebne bohatú večeru, ktorú si nechali priniesť na izbu, sa Joe rozvaľoval vo vani a cez paru z horúcej vody sledoval, ako sa Nicky pri umývadle holí. 

“Mal si si ju nechať,” namietal asi desiaty krát. Zmizli dokonca aj vlasy, ktoré ho Nicky donútil mu ostrihať. Znovu vyzeral  _ civilizovane.  _

“ Páčilo sa mi to.”

“To viem, ale vieš, aké je v tom teplo?” namietal Nicky, nahol sa bližšie k zrkadlu a žiletkou odstraňoval fúzy pod nosom. 

“Nehovor,” zahundral Joe a prešiel si rukou po svojej vlastnej mokrej brade. Zbavoval sa jej len vo výnimočných prípadoch. 

“Šarmantný doktorand je preč. Zase vyzeráš ako stredoškolský telocvikár.”

Nicky sa k nemu s úškrnom otočil, zavrtel hlavou a odfrkol si. Vyhral právo okúpať sa prvý v hode mincou a teraz mal na sebe len osušku omotanú okolo bokov. Vlhkým uterákom si utrel posledný zvyšky holiacej peny a potom si založil ruky na prsiach, s pohľadom upretým na Joeove kolená vykúkajúce z vody. 

“ Tento hotel asi nebude až taký nóbl, keď sa do tej vane nezmestíme obaja.”

“Booker chcel zrejme zabrániť hanbe, akú utŕžil v Lisabone.”

Tam síce bola dosť veľká vaňa, ale nebola stavaná na aktivity, ktorým sa v nej venovali, takže praskla a vytopila recepciu rovno pod nimi. 

“Videl som ti v batohu drobný balík. Darček pre mňa? To nemuselo byť,” žmurkol na Nickyho a predstieral, že sa červená.

“Nestačilo ti, čo som ti dal,” predstieral pre zmenu Nicky, že sa cíti urazený a priložil si šokovane dlaň na holú hruď. Obaja sa rozosmiali.

“Nie, je to pre Andy, tentoraz to nemá šancu uhádnuť,” zastrájal sa Nicky a prevesil mokrý uterák na tyč vedľa umývadla. “ Východné Turecko, lieskové orechy, ružová voda a granátové jablká.”

“Si zlý. Ale uhádne to.”

“ Nemá šancu.”

“Doteraz to vždy uhádla.”

“Nie -” otočil sa náhle Nicky a oči mu svietili pobavením. “ Naposledy 1845, Budapešť - nevedela, že je v tom škorica.”

“Vtedy si jej to podstrčil, keď jej ešte z brucha viseli črevá.”

“Nepreháňaj, bola fit.”

“Keď myslíš,” zavrtel hlavou Joe a ponoril sa, aby si opláchol z kučeravých vlasov šampón. 

Keď sa vynoril a potriasol hlavou, aby dostal vodu z uší, zbadal, že Nicky stojí neďaleko vane, drží plátené vrecko s logom hotela a hrabe sa v ňom, zrejme aby našiel vodu po holení. 

“Myslím, že by som ti mal dať príučku v pokore,  _ križiak _ ” široko sa usmial, naklonil sa z vane , voda vyšplechla na kamennú mozaiku na zemi a jediným rýchlym pohybom strhol Nickymu osušku z bokov. 

  
  


Bolo pol jedenástej, keď konečne dorazili. Booker zamračený ako zvyčajne a na tvári Andy pohrával krivý úškrn, akoby chcela úsmevu silou mocou zabrániť - nepodarilo sa jej to. Potom, čo sa objala s Nickym, pristúpila aj k Joeovi - a ten ju s radostným výkrikom zdvihol do vzduchu. Asi by to nemal robiť - bola o celé tisícročia staršia než on, ale ľahko na to zabúdal, najmä po dlhých obdobiach odlúčenia a etiketu pre nesmrteľných ešte nikto nespísal. 

“Vyzeráš výborne,” zložil jej kompliment.

“A ty celkom obstojne,” prikývla.

Keď sa zvítali, usadili sa okolo malého vyrezávaného stolíka, aby si pochutnali na káve. Booker si tú svoju priostril aj niečím z ploskačky, ktorú nosil stále pri sebe. Málokedy pil hocičo bez alkoholu, ale bolo ťažké upiť sa na smrť, keď vás nezabije ani guľka do hlavy.

“Andy, niečo pre teba mám,” povedal Nicky a podal jej malý balíček, ktorý si Joe u neho predtým všimol. 

“Nicky...” usmiala sa Andy nad tou malou pozornosťou a balíček si vzala. Ovoňala ho a slastne zavrela oči. Joe vedel, čo bude nasledovať, bola to tradícia.

“Zas baklava?” zdvihol Booker hlavu, ako šelma, ktorá zavetrila korisť. 

“Tak o pätsto,” uškrnul sa na neho Nicky a Joe sa široko usmial. Stávky boli Bookerovou slabosťou a naozaj -

“Okej, takže o všetky. Tentoraz uhádne všetky, ” vytiahol z vrecka zväzok eur a hodil ich na stôl. Na nich pristáli marocké bankovky i pár dolárov. 

Andy rozbalila balíček a odhryzla si zo sladkého zákusku, jej tvár prezrádzala vrcholné blaho, baklavu jednoducho milovala. 

“ Lieskovce, nie vlašské orechy,” identifikovala s plnými ústami prvú ingredienciu. Nicky ju napäto sledoval, ale krátko prikývol.

Zavrela oči a oprela sa dozadu, aby pováľala medovú chuť v ústach.

“ Od Čierneho mora. Ružová voda, granátové jablká.”   
Bolo zábavné pri stávkach sledovať Nickyho. Joe presne vedel identifkovať moment, kedy zistil že prehral.

Andy zaklonila hlavu, špekulovala o pôvode…

“Východné Turecko.”

Ozval sa výbuch škodoradostného smiechu od Bookera.   
“ _ Grazie mille, Nicky,”  _ uchechtol sa a zhrabol výhru zo stola. 

Nicky sa sa napoly sklamane, napoly pobavene obrátil k oknu. Joe sa divoko rozosmial - neskôr ho bude musieť utešiť. Dokonca aj Andy sa smiala a oblizovala si sladkú dobrotu z prstov. Nicky sa hodil do kresla ako naštvaný teenager. 

“Neboj, nabudúce to bude lepšie,” doberal si ho Joe a potom perami naznačil “Ja som to vravel.”

  
“No tak priznaj sa šéfka. Chýbali sme ti,” otočil sa k Andy, keď šuchotavé bankovky zmizli v Bookerovom vrecku.

Keď sa uvoľnila, jej tvár bola omnoho mladšia. Čo bola samozrejme blbosť.

“Ale hej,” priznala a oprela sa lakťami o kolená a preplietla si prsty.

“Tak čo ten džob,” ozval sa Booker. Včera im do hotela poslal odkaz s nejakými podrobnosťami. Južný Sudán, únos detí. Joe vedel, že pre Nickyho bude ťažké povedať nie. 

“Mohli by sme tam pomôcť,” povedal opatrne, ale pozeral pri tom na Andy. Po ich poslednej misii zrejme neveril, že čistý altruizmus bude niečo, čo jej bude pomáhať v rozhodovaní.

“Videl si v poslednom čase správy?” zavrtela hlavou.“Pomoc nič neznamená,” povzdychla si, postavila sa a prešla k oknu. “Nemôžeme nikoho zachrániť.”

“Viem, že si potrebovala pauzu...ale už to je vyše roka,” ozval sa Joe. Veľmi dobre si pamätal na tú atmosféru v dome na Ydre...únava, vyčerpanie. A beznádej. Andy akoby sa jej nemohla zbaviť, vláčila ju so sebou a bola pre ňu ťažšia ako plná poľná. 

“Andy, toto je naša práca,” kývol Nicky, idealista ako vždy. 

Vrhla pohľad na Bookera, akoby čakala, že ju aspoň on zachráni. Ten však zovrel pery a mlčky dal za pravdu Nickymu. 

“Tak dobre, vypočujem si ich.”

Zvyšok dňa strávili prípravami - obehli okolie a našli vhodný podnik na stretnutie. Bol naň dobrý výhľad z okna ich hotelovej izby, Nicky nebude mať problém zamieriť. Navyše vyskúšali aj odpočúvacie zariadenie, ktoré Booker bohvie kedy pribalil do boxu - nebol to najnovší model, ale testovací rozhovor v určenej kaviarni si vypočuli bez problémov. 

Večer, keď sa všetko upokojilo, Andy si odišla ľahnúť a Joe kontroloval posledný krát strelivo. Mal ešte v úmysle nabrúsiť svoj zahnutý meč, ale v tom niečo začul na chodbe - tlmené hlasy. Zdalo sa mu, že je to Nicky, ale nerozumel, čo hovorí. Vykukol spoza dverí a videl, ako sa zhovára s Bookerom- akoby sa o niečom hádali…   
“ _ Odpustil som ti, jasné? Nič to nebolo.  _ ”

“ _ Nie, nechápeš -  _ ”

“ _ Už o tom nehovorme, dobre? _ ” uzavrel debatu Nicky, ktorý sa zdal oveľa vyrovnanejší a zovrel Bookerovi rameno. Ten sklonil hlavu a prešiel si rukou po brade. 

Joe rýchlo zapadol naspäť do izby. Nikdy pred sebou nemali s Nickym tajomstvá, čo to spolu pečú? V hrudi pocítil zvláštny pocit, ako chladného hada, ktorý sa skrýval vo vlhkej diere celé storočia a teraz zvedavo zdvihol hlavu. Nepáčilo sa mu to. Nevedel, čo je vo veci, ale Nicky bol schopný odpustiť ľuďom príšerné veci, ak videl, že to ľutujú… Joe rešpektoval právo na súkromie, bola to nevyhnutná súčasť spolužitia ich ´rodiny´. Chápal, že nemusí vedieť všetko, no i tak ten pocit nikam nezmizol. Zaumienil si, že odteraz bude Bookera pozorne sledovať. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nicky sa zobudil na svitaní. Neotvoril oči hneď, len vnímal šeré svetlo, ktoré sa do izby dralo cez zatiahnutý záves. Ležal na boku, za sebou cítil upokojujúcu váhu Joeovho tela, ktorý ho i v spánku jednou rukou objímal. 

Svet bol v zase v poriadku, nastal čas krátkej radosti, ktorú bolo treba vychutnávať, chápal ho ako vzácny dar. Joe sa zbavil napätia, strávil nejaký čas osamote a bol zase ako predtým. Nicky sa nemýlil a stálo to i za to ich posledné nedorozumenie.. Keď sa stretli, snažil sa nemyslieť na nič, len na svojho milenca, ktorý mu doprial nádherné sladké zabudnutie. 

Jediné, čo mu robilo starosti bol Booker, ktorý pred pár mesiacmi opustil jeho byt bez rozlúčky, otrasený a nevyrovnaný. Keď sa včera objavil vo dverách nasledovaný Andy, veľmi sa snažil, aby sa na Nickyho priamo nepozrel a Nicky dúfal, že si to nikto nevšimol - najmä nie Joe. On sám nemal pred ním čo skrývať.  _ Nie, nemal?  _ ozval sa slabučký hlások na dne jeho srdca, ale tváril sa, že ho nepočuje. 

Bookerova slabosť, jeho  _ pokĺznutie  _ bola jeho vec a Nicky nemal žiadne právo o tom hovoriť - ani keď pri tom išlo o neho. Joea miloval, ale bol výbušný, horkokrvný...a tá situácia by medzi nimi spôsobila problémy, ktoré teraz, pred akciou, rozhodne nepotrebovali. 

Booker ho dokonca včera večer odchytil osamote a ešte raz sa mu ospravedlnil - potom bolo všetko v poriadku, nie? Až na to, že Bookerov zmučený výraz sa nijako nezmenil, ani keď ho uistil, že to je v poriadku a nič sa nestalo. Mal neodbytný pocit, že mu chce povedať ešte niečo. Keď sa zbalia a vypadnú z Afriky po tejto akcii, bude viac času to analyzovať. Vo vnútri cítil známy nepokoj, ktorý sa ho zmocňoval pred každou misiou. Nebolo isté, že Andy na ňu kývne,  _ ale … _

Zo zamyslenia ho prebrala Joeova ruka, ktorá putovala po jeho ramene dolu na chrbát a na bok, kde sa pevne zovrela. 

“Ešte je skoro,” zašepkal Nicky do vankúša s úsmevom, otvoril jedno oko.

Ruka skĺzla dopredu pod prikrývku a neomylne sa zovrela okolo jeho rannej erekcie. 

“Ani by som nepovedal,” ozval sa za ním Joeov hlas, zachrípnutý spánkom. Jeho čierna brada ho šteklila na lopatke. 

“Tak potom by sme mali vypadnúť z postele, nie?” otočil sa Nicky k milencovi tvárou, na ktorej mu trónil zlomyseľný úškrn. 

Joeovi však okolo pier pohrával len mierny úsmev, oči mal temné, akoby nebolo ráno, ale hlboká noc, ktorá hrozila, že Nickyho pohltí. Joe ho zovrel pevnejšie a tým mu grimasu zotrel z tváre. Prudko vydýchol.

“O chvíľu,” zašepkal Joe a zmocnil sa jeho pier, nástojčivo, akoby po nich túžil celé tisícročia. Potom mu stiahol pyžamové nohavice, ktoré boli Nickyho jediným odevom a odhodil ich bokom, spolu s prikrývkou. Nicky ostal ležať na chrbte, prekvapený a celkom nahý, pod Joeom, ktorý kľačal nad ním a pásol sa na ňom pohľadom. Potom sa očami vrátil k tým Nickyho a priložil si prst k perám. “Ššššš...” 

Nicky naprázdno prehltol. Joe sa sklonil, obtrel sa letmo ústami o tie jeho a pokračoval dolu, cez bradu, ohryzok, hrudnú kosť, brucho až ku konečnému centru jeho pozornosti, ktorý lascívne oblizol po spodnej strane od koreňa až po vlhkú špičku. Nickyho hlava pri tom pohľade padla dozadu a zahryzol si do opaku ruky, aby nahlas nevzdychal. Jeho stavu príliš nepomáhalo šteklenie Joeovej brady na vnútornej strane stehien, keď si prehodil Nickyho pravé koleno cez rameno a zasypával citlivú pokožku bozkami, až sa znovu dostal k penisu. Rozhodne však nestrácal čas a Nicky silno zavrel oči, keď ho pohltil.. _ Bože odpusť,  _ bolo nádherné byť znovu v tých horúcich ústach, ktoré večne chutili po koriandri, škorici a káve, chutili ako  _ úsvit na púšti _ , ako lákavé morské diaľky, ktoré bolo treba objaviť...

“ _ Ach,  _ ” unikol mu tlmený vzdych, keď vyvrcholil do Joeovho hrdla, prsty druhej ruky zaťaté v jeho vlasoch, s jedným kolenom prehodeným cez jeho rameno a stehno druhej ruky v pevnom objatí snedej dlane. 

“ _ Teraz  _ už môžeš z postele vypadnúť a spraviť mi kávu,” zašepkal škodoradostne Joe a ľahol si hore k nemu, očividne spokojný sám so sebou.

Nicky ho chcel lakťom trafiť do rebier, ale bol taký vláčny, že sa to úplne minulo účinkom. 

  
  


Tieň čierneho vrtulníka bez označenia sa mihá po vyprahnutej krajine južného Sudánu smerom k Djube. Kamenisté kopce a údolia vyschnutých riek, čriedy vychudnutého dobytka, osamelé drobné postavičky. 

Andy tú prácu vzala. Nicky videl, ako sa jej pery zovrela do tenkej čiarky, keď si vzala od Copleyho tablet a prechádzala fotografiami - dievčatá, žiačky jednej z mála škôl v tomto regióne, ktorá im mala zabezpečiť aspoň nejakú budúcnosť. Tú im však vyrvali tak rýchlo, ako sa to len v tomto kúte sveta môže stať...tu nie ste ničím a o to viac, ak máte tú smolu a narodíte sa ako dievča. Nicky už za svoj život videl mnoho príšerností, ale ľudia stále dokázali prísť s novými a novými. No keď už si zúfal, niekto urobil niečo tak neuveriteľne správne, že sa o tom nikomu ani v nebi nesnívalo a napravil tú pachuť, ktorú mu v ústach zanechávala krutosť. 

Stretnutie Andy a Bookera s Copleym - bývalým agentom CIA, ktorý im mal dohodiť tento džob, sledoval skrz zameriavací kríž puškohľadu. Kaviareň, pred ktorou sa usadili bola v rozumnej vzdialenosti, vo výhľade nebránili ani stany trhu priamo pod oknami hotela alebo stromy či kry. Čierny muž sa zdal uvoľnený - rozhodne viac, než keď sa s ním stretli naposledy a umierala mu žena. Booker sa zrejme rozhodol zbytočne neriskovať a vybrať ponuku od overeného človeka, i keď jeho zamestnávateľom už nebola žiadna vláda a prešiel podľa vlastných slov ´do súkromného sektoru.´ Po tom, čo šéfka súhlasila so zakázkou, Nickyho dokonca vyhľadal pohľadom zakýval mu.  _ Bol fakt dobrý, _ uškrnul sa Nicky. 

Včera večer, pár hodín predtým než vyrazili, Booker odišiel vyzdvihnúť ešte pár vecí, ktoré im mohli chýbať a Andy s Joeom a Nickym osameli v strešnom bare hotela. Na mesto padol súmrak a obloha bola indigovo modrá, možno posledná pokojná noc predtým, než zase skočia rovnými nohami do brutálneho násilia.

“Veríš mu, šéfka? Copleymu?” spýtal sa náhle Joe, pohodlne usadený na pohovke potiahnutej červeným plátnom. “Nechce sa ti do toho,” dodal a aj Nicky videl, že je nesvoja.

Andy do seba kopla vychladenú vodku. Chvíľu mlčala, potom prikývla. 

“Nemám z toho dobrý pocit. Ale Booker vraví, že je čistý, takže...” mykla ramenom a pozrela sa smerom na západ, kde sa nad obzorom ešte ťahala bledá čiara súmraku, ako čerstvá jazva.

Nickymu bolo čudné, že sa Copley nevyvliekol z posledného chytáka - Andy mu vopred nepovedala cenu tej misie a on to vzal, ani nediskutoval. Nebola šanca, že by medzi tými deťmi bola nejaká jeho príbuzná, takže to bolo celkom podozrivé. Andyin postoj však chápal - ak nemohli veriť sebe navzájom, nemohli veriť ničomu. Hotel opustili skôr, než začalo svitať. 

Väčšinu cesty venoval tichej modlitbe. Bola to skôr meditácia, pretože v čokoľvek vynájdené organizovaným náboženstvom prestal veriť už veľmi dávno. Výnimočnosť Krista začal spochybňovať v momente, keď sám vstal z mŕtvych. Ale vieru - tú mu nikto nevzal a v určitých momentoch to bolo jediné, o čo sa mohol oprieť - a príležitostne o čo sa mohol oprieť aj Joe, keď strácal nádej. 

Hukot vrtuľníka znemožňoval rozhovor a tak mlčali, až kým im pilot neukázal tri prsty - do piatich minút mali byť na mieste. Nicky v rukách zovrel útočnú pušku, ktorú trikrát skontroloval, kým odišli a po boku mal svoje dedičstvo - jeden a pol ručný meč, na ktorý sa spoliehal rovnako ako na  _ scimitar,  _ ktorý mal Joe pripevnený k batohu alebo na Andyin  _ labrys _ , tvarovo i materiálom perfektne prispôsobený súčasnosti. Nicky ani netušil, koľko podobných musela za svoju kariéru Andy zničiť alebo stratiť. 

Konečne sa ocitli na zemi, štyri postavy odené v čiernom, uprostred ničoho. Púšť tu zvoľna prechádzala do savany, vyprahnutá krajina. Bolo skoro popoludní a tak šelmy odpočívali, jediné zvuky vydávali vtáky ukryté v hniezdach v zemi, alebo v údoliach, ktoré poskytovali vzácny tieň. Vzduch sa vlnil od horúčavy a lepil im oblečenie na telo a vlasy na spotené čelá. 

Keď padla noc a trochu sa ochladilo, konečne dorazili do cieľa - za posledným kopcom objavili základňu, ktorú miestne samozvané milície nemohli financovať zo svojho, ale to nebolo nič nečakané. Zaľahli a vyčkali, kým sa vymenia stráže. Ich osvetľovacia technika bola našťastie taká slabá, že sotva dosiahla za múr s ostnatým drôtom.Nicky noktovizorom sledoval pohyb dvoch mužov v strážnej veži na severnej strane. V posledných rokoch doviedol svoje umenie ostreľovača takmer k dokonalosti a tak mu stačil jediný pokus, aby obaja padli k zemi s priestrelom hlavy. Chvíľu ešte vyčkali, či to nevzbudí rozruch, ale mali šťastie. 

Zbehli dolu kopcom k základni a poľahky sa dostali cez plot, ktorý Booker nastrihol kliešťami na pletivo. Andy šla ako vždy prvá. Narazili len na zopár ďalších členov hliadky, ale podarilo sa im ich zneškodniť - ak to šlo, spoliehali sa na chladné zbrane, ktoré vydávali menej hluku, ako pušky a revolvery, i keď s tlmičmi. 

Vnútorný dvor prekrytý armádnou kamuflážnou sieťou bol prázdny, až na pár nepojazdných vrakov nákladných áut a-

_ “Andy-”  _ šepol Nicky a ona kývla na znak toho, že to vidí. Pred dverami do jednej z ošarpaných budov bez okien sa kopila hromada detských topánok. Všetky boli takmer identické, opotrebované sandálky, ktoré boli súčasťou školskej uniformy…

Kryli Bookera, kým na dvere pripevnil plastickú trhavinu vlastnej výroby. Keď sa ozvala rana, museli konať rýchlo. Vbehli do dusivého prachu, ktorý sa zdvihol z vytrhnutých dverí - nebolo tam nič, len schody dolu, do tmy. Baterky osvetľovali nerovné steny, vysekané priamo v skale. Všade bolo ticho. Andy zoskočila z posledného schodu a ostatní ju nasledovali. Stále boli v dokonalej tme, ale niečo nesedelo - kroky sa tu príliš rozliehali...Kužele svetla z bateriek skĺzli po podlahe, príliš rovnej na to, aby sa sem hodila.

“Čo to-” začala Andy.

“Ideme neskoro?” spýtal sa neisto Joe.

Zažali sa svetlá a na sekundu boli ako slepí, inštinktívne zavreli oči. Keď ich znovu otvorili, zistili, že to nie je nijaký klam - skutočne stáli vo veľkej, vybetónovanej miestnosti a mierili na nich okrem reflektorov aj hlavne asi dvadsiatich zbraní. 

“ _ Ten zkurv... _ ” stihla len povedať Andy, keď sa ozvala streľba. 

Nábojnice zvonili na podlahe a Nicky cítil, ako mu telo prevŕtavajú neomylné výstrely. Bolelo to ako čert a jedinou útechou mu bolo, že to bude mať čoskoro za sebou. Vedel to, keď ho jedna z guliek trafila priamo do čela. Predtým, než ho obostrela milosrdná tma, kútikom oka zazrel, ako vedľa neho klesol na kolená Joe, šiltovka na hlave vlhká od krvi, a pomyslel si -  _ nie, dúfal -  _ že toto nie je ten posledný raz. 

  
  


Nebol. Prvé, čo zazrel, keď sa prebral bol jeho vlastný odraz. Zamračil sa, ale potom mu to došlo - ležal na vyleštenej podlahe a tvár mu napoly osvetľovala odhodená baterka. Vydýchol si a bez toho, aby sa pohol, stočil pohľad doprava - v zornom poli sa objavila Joeova ruka, ktorá práve zovrela v dlani pažbu zbrane.  _ Je čas.  _

Zdvihli sa zo zeme - pomaly, opatrne. Nikto si ich zatiaľ nevšimol. Prv než ich vrahovia stihli spozorovať čo sa deje, boli na nohách. 

“ _ Panebože, _ ” ozvalo sa z hlúčika ozbrojencov. V panike začali prebíjať, na zem padali prázdne zásobníky. Lenže už bolo neskoro. 

Nicky vyrazil a najbližšiemu vystrelil dieru do hlavy. Kúsky mozgu dopadli na Joea po jeho ľavici, ktorý mávol scimitarom a vzduchom odletela ruka odseknutá v lakti. Ozval sa rev a vypukol totálny chaos. Andy vtancovala priamo do stredu, oháňajúc sa sekerou, ktorá neomylne nachádzala medzi lúčmi bateriek svoj cieľ. Booker vystrelil zo svojej brokovnice a v kúte vybuchla spŕška iskier - jeden z výkonných reflektorov sa zosypal na zem v spŕške kusov skla a plastu. Hluk strelných zbraní, ktorý sa odrážal od betónových stien im ničil ušné bubienky, ale pokračovali, kým aj posledný muž v taktickej veste neležal na zemi v kaluži krvi.

“ Všetci v pohode?” spýtala sa Andy, ostražito pozerajúc do tieňov. 

Nicky i Booker potvrdili, len Joe vyzeral, akoby mu niečo vadilo, špúlil ústa a naprázdno prehĺtal. 

“Joe?”

Na zem dopadol posledný projektil, ktorý Joe vypľul po tom, čo ho vydoloval zo svojho hrdla. 

“Som pekne nasratý,” odvetil. 

“Tak- kde sú tie dievčatá?” spýtal sa Nicky, rozhliadajúc sa do tmavých kútov po nejakých ďalších dverách. 

Aj Andy sa rozhliadla, ale na rozdiel od neho zrejme nehľadala žiadne dvere. Pozerala sa hore - najprv do jedného kúta, potom do ďalšieho. 

“ Nikdy tu žiadne neboli,” povedala temne.

Aj ostatní si všimli, na čo hľadí - boli tam kamery. Dokonalé zariadenia zachytiť všetko, čo sa v tom podzemí dialo. 

“Bola to pasca,” dodala a mávla sekerou, takže kamera odletela na zem. Nicky vedel, že je to zbytočné - už zrejme majú čo chceli, videli,  _ ako vstávajú  _ po tom, ako ich skosila guľomentná paľba, ktorá by dostala aj slona. A majú to nahraté.

Vypadli odtiaľ tak rýchlo ako sa len dalo. Netušili, čo má Copley za lubom, ale Nicky by sa stavil o čokoľvek, že jeho zámer nebude v ich prospech. Už sa ich pokúšali dostať, a nie raz. Moderné technológie všetko len komplikovali. 

Na úsvite už boli na pol ceste do Djuby. Oblečenie, ktoré mali na sebe, zbrane, všetko, čo by ich mohlo spájať s tým masakrom zakopali uprostred savany. Oblečení v civile, ktorý bol síce nenápadný, ale ktorý ktorý sa hodil možno tak do ulíc niektorého turisticky vychyteného severoafrického mesta, pôsobili v púšti nanajvýš nepatrične.

“No, nedá sa povedať, že by pán Copley nemal zmysel pre detail,” poznamenal unavene Joe, keď Nicky zakopával ich zakrvavené nepriestrelné vesty. “ Tie detské topánky boli celkom groteskná finta.”

“Vedela som, že sa to stane,” povedala Andy, ktorá unavene sedela obďaleč a vlasy sa jej lepili na špinavé čelo. “ Vravela som to.”

“ Urobili sme správnu vec,” pokúsil sa ju uchlácholiť Nicky - ale skôr chcel utešiť sám seba. 

“ A čo z toho máme Nicky?” odsekla, “Nič sa nezlepšilo,” pokračovala, nechávala priechod emóciám, ktoré ju dusili už veľmi dlho a v poslednom čase sa vynárali na povrch čoraz častejšie. “ Svet je deň odo dňa horší a horší. My mu v tom nemôžeme nijako zabrániť.”

“ Preveril som ho, ako vždy, ja...” ozval as Booker, hoci ho nikto neobviňoval.Bol to však on, kto ten džob vybral, hoci to bola opakovačka, ktoré nikdy nerobili...nikdy nepracovali pre jedného človeka dvakrát. Bola to chyba a Booker bol omylný, ako ktokoľvek iný. Jednoducho sa to stalo.

“Všetko sedelo,” dodal nešťastne. “ Prepáčte mi to.”

Nickymu pri pohľade na neho zvieralo srdce - napriek všetkému, bol mu ako rodina, mal zlé obdobie a teraz na to doplácajú všetci.

“ Vedia, kto sme,” vyslovila Andy holú pravdu, ktorej sa doteraz všetci vyhýbali pozrieť do očí. “ Vedia čo, sme zač. Musíme nájsť Copleyho,”zovrela pery.” Musíme mu zaraziť, čo má za lubom, nech už je to čokoľvek.”

“A potom čo?” ozval sa znovu Booker.

“Potom nič. Nech si svet kľudne zhorí,” povedala bezvýrazne, zahrnula poslednú kôpku kamenia na hrob ich vecí a vzala batoh a sekeru.

“ Končím.”


	7. Chapter 7

Nákladný vlak z Djuby hrkotal na sever, cez sudánsku púšť a mal namierené do egyptského Asuánu. Vagóny boli prázdne, takže nehrozilo, že ich po ceste na niektorej zastávke prepadnú teroristické bunky v snahe dostať sa k zásobám. V jednom z nich, páchnucom po dobytku a plesnivom obilí, vyhriatom púštnym slnkom takmer na neznesiteľnú teplotu, odpočívali štyri osoby v zaprášenom oblečení. 

Joe driemal, ruku prehodenú cez Nickyho, ktorý bol v jeho náručí schúlený takmer v polohe embrya. Nespali tri dni, kým sa im podarilo dostať do vlaku a teraz boli vyčerpaní a od hladu slabí ako muchy. Prv než čokoľvek iné, v polospánku zachytil, ako sa Nicky mykol a prudko sa nadýchol... _ asi zlý sen,  _ pomyslel si Joe, ale potom to uvidel aj on:  _ ostrú dýku, krv valiacu sa z hrdla, s ktorou unikal aj život, panebožejaumieram, nie!... _

Všetci sa zo spánku strhli ako jeden - všetci mali rovnaký sen. O žene, ktorá práve zomrela…

“Žena, černoška, videl som uniformu, menovku...” potriasol hlavou Booker, v snahe rozpamätať sa.

“ Áno,  _ Free..Free  _ a niečo,” potvrdil Joe, vyťahujúc z batoha svoj zápisník a ceruzku, hneď začal skicovať, aby sa mu obraz nevytratil z pamäti.

“ Prach, púštna krajina, domy z červeného ílu,” pridal sa Nicky. 

“ Bol tam doktor, prevážali ju-”

“ Myslíš, že to boli spojenci, alebo-”

“ Ten nôž, paštúnsky  _ pesh kabz, _ ” dodal Nicky, takže mohlo ísť o stredný východ. Mal pamäť na detaily. Joe čmáral ceruzkou ako divý.

“Cítil som, ako zomrela,” povedal Booker. 

Nakoniec sa ozvala aj Andy, ktorá doteraz mlčala, kým sa prekrikovali.

“Patrí k americkému námornictvu. Bojové jednotky, alebo niečo také. Afganistan,” zavrtela hlavou.

“ Už je to vyše dvesto rokov,” dodala. Mala pravdu - posledný bol Booker, najmladší z nich. Až doteraz. “ Prečo teraz?” spýtala sa nešťastne, ale bola to zrejme len rečnícka otázka.

Prvý sa spamätal ako vždy Nicky - dokázal sa na aktuálnu situáciu naladiť ako gyroskop, máločo ho vyviedlo z miery, bol to fatalista od prírody. 

“Všetko sa deje z nejakého dôvodu, šéfka.”

“ Musíme ju nájsť,” povedal Joe, keď dokončil obrázok a zahľadel sa naň.  _ Bola mladá, k smrti vydesená. A tak strašne sama. _

“ Nie, držme sa plánu, nájdime Copleyho,” oponoval mu Booker. Nechápal ho - čo už zabudol, ako sa cítil, kým ho nenašli? Bol zúfalstvo samo a teraz im tu hovorí, aby tú ženu ponechali vlastnému osudu?

“A necháme ju samu?Zraniteľnú?” 

“ To my sme zraniteľní, nás odhalili,” pokračoval Booker, vrtiac hlavou.

“ Ale nie ako ona,” postavil sa za Joeov nápad Nicky. 

“ Nicky,” začal Booker, ale on sa nedal len tak ľahko odbyť.

“ A nehovor mi, že si nepamätáš, aké to bolo.” V hlase mu znela hrozba, nahlas vyslovil to, čo si Joe myslel. “ Nech už je kdekoľvek, je zmätená, má strach. A je viac sama, než kedykoľvek predtým. Všetci si pamätáme aké to bolo-” Teraz hovoril priamo k Andy. Drahý Nicolò, vždy pripravený každému ponúknuť srdce na dlani.

“ Potrebuje nás,” uzavrel a všetci pochopili, že má pravdu. Booker zafunel a Andy v hneve kopla do debny, ktorú mala pri nohách, ale potom vstala.

“Idem pre ňu.”

“ No tak, šéfka-” pokúsil sa ju zadržať Booker. 

“Ak snívame my o nej, má aj ona sny o nás, to sa môžeš spoľahnúť. Nakoniec by ju to k nám aj tak doviedlo,” prehodila si batoh na chrbát, odhodlaná vykonať svoj plán. 

“A my máme medzitým robiť čo?” spýtal sa Booker, ktorý vedel, že už prehral.

“ Choďte do Francúzska, do úkrytu Charlie. Nájdite Copleyho.”

Joe dokončil posledné ťahy ceruzkou, než sa zlomila, vytrhol list s obrázkom zo zápisníka a mohol len dúfať, že je to verná podobizeň  _ tej novej.  _ Podal ho Andy.

“ Ježiš. Je to len dieťa,” zovrela pery a strčila obrázok do vrecka. Potom otvorila posuvné dvere vagóna, ktoré kovovo zahrkotali a dnu sa vovalil prach a slnko. Bez rozlúčky vyskočila von a bola preč. Vlak ďalej uháňal na sever.

  
  


Padla noc, keď prekročili hranice Egypta, ale ešte mali pred sebou niekoľko hodín. Nikomu sa však už nechcelo spať, vedeli, že by to prinieslo len ďalšie sny - nikto z nich netúžil prežívať úzkosť, v akej sa momentálne mohla zmietať tá žena - nepochopiteľnosť toho, že je nažive, i keď vie isto, že zomrela.  _ Zomrela,  _ a napriek tomu ďalej kráča po zemi. A to ani nehovoriac o tom, aký rozruch to mohlo vyvolať na základni. Vojaci zrejme mali dnes oveľa menej súkromia ako kedysi, pomyslel si Joe. Za čias, keď bol on len obyčajným vojakom stačilo odísť do púšte, ak chcel byť človek sám a ak padol, nikto to príliš neskúmal. Smrť bola oveľa prirodzenejšia, oveľa bližšia. Teraz sa v nej každý pitval a chcel vedieť prečo a začo…

“Dáte si?” vytiahol Booker fľašu ilegálne páleného  _ araku,  _ ktorá zrejme potiahol na trhu v Djube.

“ Chceš oslepnúť?” spýtal sa Nicky automaticky, ani nevzhliadol od knihy. Booker už mal čosi odpité, pomaličky nasával z ploskačky, odkedy sa ich cesty s Andy rozdelili. Teraz však zrejme bola už prázdna.

“ Akoby to pomohlo,” sarkasticky odvetil Booker a otvoril neoznačenú fľašu. Pálenka z datlí mala ostrú vôňu a nevábnu farbu ovčieho moču. Prudko si prihol.

“No, škótska to nie je...” poznamenal, keď dokašľal, lebo likér mu spálil hrdlo. 

“ Odkedy piješ škótsku,” spýtal sa Joe. “Nie je to proti tvojmu presvedčeniu?”   
Booker sa občas nechal strhnúť svojim francúzskym nacionalizmom, z ktorého ešte nestihol vyrásť. Pil väčšinou koňak alebo anízom voňajúci pastis.

“ No naposledy, keď som ju ochutnal, celkom mi chutila,” uškrnul sa, a Joeovi sa v tme zazdalo, že blysol pohľadom po Nickym, ktorý uhol očami. To bol nejaký súkromný vtip?    
  
“O čo tu ide?” postavil sa s rukami v bok. Nicky bol vzápätí tiež na nohách.

“Ty si mu to nevravel?” spýtal sa Booker a znova sa napil, neveriacky sa usmievajúc. “A to som si hovoril, aký je pokojný.”

Nicky zavrel oči a zavrtel hlavou.   
“ Prečo to robíš, Booker? A prestaň piť,” vytrhol mu z ruky fľašu. Trochu alkoholu vyšplechlo na špinavú podlahu. 

“ Čo sa deje, o čom to hovorí, Nicky?” dožadoval sa odpovede Joe a neznášal sa za to, ako znie.  _ Ako žiarlivá manželka. _

“ Booker sa v Edinburghu objavil na Vianoce. Nechcel byť sám, a ja tiež nie.”   
  


Joe pozrel na Bookera - premeriaval si Nickyho vyzývajúcim pohľadom.

“ Trochu som si vypil a v noci som mal zlý sen, ” dodal pomaly. 

“ Bol si opitý,” povedal Nicky. “ Neručil si za seba a ja som ti to odpustil. Myslel som, že sme to už nechali za sebou. Nič sa nestalo, tak prečo to teraz vyťahuješ?”

“ Ak sa nič nestalo, prečo si mu o tom nepovedal? ” Booker vyzývavo kývol bradou k Joeovi.

“ O čom to tu kurva hovoríte?” vybuchol Joe.

“ Pobozkal som ho,” pokrčil ramenami Booker, urobil krok k Nickymu a vzal mu z ruky fľašu araku. “ Našťastie ma stihol odstrčiť, kým som stihol urobiť viac,” vyzývavo sa na neho usmial.

Joeovi trvalo asi sekundu, než sa mu tá predstava rozležala v hlave. Schmatol scimitar a prv, než Nicky stihol vykríknuť  _ NIE!  _ sekol ním po Bookerovom hrdle. Krv vystrekla až na strop, Booker klesol na kolená, fľaša sa odkotúľala po podlahe na druhý koniec vagóna. 

Chvíľu sa neozývalo nič, len dunenie kolies na koľajniciach. Joea oslepovala zlosť, z jeho zbrane kvapkala Bookerova krv. Chvíľu potrvá, kým sa preberie.

“ Kedy si mi to chcel kurva povedať?” oboril sa na Nickyho, ktorý obranne zdvihol ruky.  _ Akoby mu mohol ublížiť! Ani v najhoršom sne… _ Lenže už to urobil. A nie raz. Teraz však mala jeho nenávisť úplne inú príchuť.

“ Bol na tom dosť zle, udialo sa to celé asi za tri sekundy a ospravedlnil sa, o nič nešlo. Nechcel som medzi nás znovu vnášať rozbroje, nie pred misiou...” vysvetlil pokojne. 

Joe neveriacky zavrtel hlavou a prešiel si rukou po tvári. Došlo mu, o čom sa v Marakéši na chodbe hotela zhovárali.

“ Nemôžem tomu uveriť,” povedal.” Vieš, čo sa ti mohlo stať? Čo ti mohol urobiť? Niečo, čo by do konca našich mizerných životov nedokázal zmazať...už nikdy by...” hlas sa mu zlomil.

Nicky zavrtel hlavou, podišiel k nemu bližšie, vzal ho zápästie ruky, v ktorej ešte stále zvieral meč a odsunul ju bokom.

“No tak, už je to preč. Nič sa nestalo... _ je to len Booker, _ ” zašepkal a objal Joea. “ Máme prácu a musíme držať spolu, pamätáš?” dodal, keď sa odtiahol a v rukách ešte stále zvieral Joeove ramená.

“ Prisáhám, že...” zasyčal Joe, ale to už sa Booker zviechal zo zeme. Strelil po ňom pohľadom. 

Jednou z mála výhod smrti bolo, že vyplavila z tela všetok alkohol. Booker bol triezvy ako mních. 

“Ježiš...prepáč mi to Joe,” zachripel, rukou si siahajúc na krk. “ Prehnal som to, odpustite mi chlapci.” Bol ako vymenený. Fajn, porucha osobnosti  _ to tu ešte nebolo,  _ jedovito si pomyslel Joe.

Nicky len kývol hlavou a odišiel si sadnúť do svojho kúta. Joe s vypätím všetkej vôle zasunul meč do koženej pošvy, aj keď by najradšej Bookera rozsekal na márne kúsky a keď by sa uzdravil, urobil by to znovu. A znovu. A znovu. Až kým by ho hnev neprešiel. 

“ Už to nevyťahuj,” povedal mu varovne a sadol si k Nickymu. Mal pravdu, mali prácu. Museli nájsť Copleyho a zistiť, o čo mu ide. Keď sa Andy vráti - aj s novým prírastkom - musí byť všetko pripravené. Až sa s tým problémom vysporiadajú, nebude chcieť pekných pár rokov Bookera ani vidieť. Ich budúcnosť bola neistá - a Joe bol šťastný muž, keď v nej mohol vidieť aspoň Nickyho. Ostatní také šťastie nemali. Zvyšok cesty vlakom prebehol v mrazivom tichu.

Vedeli, že bude nejaký čas trvať, než Andy tú mladú nájde a tak sa rozhodli, že ak sa bude dať, žiadny kus cesty nepoletia, pretože to už tak bolo dosť nebezpečné - ak Copley disponuje tou nahrávkou a navyše svojimi skúsenosťami bývalého agenta CIA, na ktoromkoľvek európskom letisku by ich pri vystupovaní z lietadla zrejme čakala skupinka ľudí, ktorá by mala veľmi nepríjemné otázky - mierne povedané. 

Bez problémov sa dostali až do Alexandrie, kde mali v pláne nastúpiť na trajektovú loď do Benátok. Bolo tiež rozumné zohnať nejaké auto tu - boli oveľa lacnejšie, aj keď išlo v podstate o vraky, nakradnuté v Európe a Izraeli pred viac ako desiatimi rokmi. Hľadali len vozidlo, na ktorom by sa dostali až do Paríža a potom nech ho vezme čert prv, než si ho všimne polícia. 

Joe sa snažil udržať civilný tón po celú cestu, ale občas na neho doľahol hnev i smútok. Stál na palube trajektu a hľadel na temné vody Stredozemného mora, v ktorých sa odrážal dorastajúci mesiac. Snažil sa nemyslieť na to, že on sám mal kedysi pred Nickym tajomstvo, i keď tomu bolo už viac než štyri storočia, čo on sám zakolísal - a z vlastnej viny. Nicky mu odpustil, pretože -  _ Nicky bol v podstate svätý. _ Toto navyše vôbec nebola Nickyho  _ vina -  _ nemohol za to, čo Booker urobil. No i tak ho zhrýzala zvedavosť a mučila predstavivosť. Ako sa to odohralo?

Snažil sa na to nemyslieť, mali pred sebou úlohu a on musel kryť Bookerovi chrbát, keď by šlo do tuhého - a rovnako sa musel spoľahnúť na to, že to bude platiť aj naopak. Potom sa uvidí… budú s Nickym nejaký čas sami. Potrebovali to a Joe bol hlupák, že to nevedel už pred rokom. Sebecký idiot, ktorý sa mohol súčasnej situácií vyhnúť, keby bol tam, kam patrí - po Nickyho boku. 

Booker sa navyše zrejme snažil - nevypil ani hlt alkoholu po celú cestu až do Paríža. Bol krotký ako baránok, zrejme si uvedomoval, že to prehnal a niekoľkokrát sa Joeovi a Nickymu ospravedlnil. Zrejme to naozaj ľutoval, ale to Joeovi nijako neuľahčovalo na duši.

Úkryt Charlie bol starý gotický kostol pár míľ od Paríža, ktorého okolie tvoril divoký les, o ktorý sa desaťročia nikto nestaral - presnejšie od doby, čo neďaleko postavili letisko a hluk bol pre obyvateľov fary a priľahlej dediny Goussainville neznesiteľný, takže ju dávno opustili. Majetok sa stal nepredajným - tak k nemu prišiel Booker, a premenil podzemie, ktoré tu prebudovali z pivníc za druhej svetovej, na slušný úkryt vyhovujúci ich potrebám. Bola to v podstate malá pevnosť s obytnou časťou a skladom zbraní. 

Dorazili ta asi o piatej popoludní a prv, než sa Nicky pustil do prípravy večere -  _ och, ako Joeovi len chýbali Nickyho večere!  _ sa ozvala Andy zo svojho jednorazového mobilu. Všetko vraj prebehlo hladko a  _ Nile,  _ tá nová, bola s ňou na ceste. Zajtra o tomto čase mohli byť tu. 

Zhltli jednoduché jedlo a Booker otvoril počítač, aby sa pustil do hľadania stôp po Copleym. Mali málo času a čím viac otáľali, tým bolo pravdepodobnejšie, že pôjde po krku on im a nie naopak. Nicky spratal zo stola a povedal, že sa ide prejsť - robieval to často, ak bola príležitosť, rád sa večer prechádzal po okolí, čo malo dvojakú funkciu - vyčistil si hlavu a mal pod kontrolou čo sa deje v bezprostrednej blízkosti úkrytu. Joe asi hodinu sledoval nejaké blbosti v telke. Odhliadnuc od napätia, ktoré v ňom vyvovolala tá záležitosť s Bookerom, necítil sa bezpečne. Niečo ich priamo ohrozovalo -a to nezažil už celkom dlhý čas. Tým skôr, že s tým nemohol nič robiť, len čakať so založenými rukami. Keď ho športový prenos a Bookerove ďatlovanie do klávesnice dokonale znudilo, zdvihol sa a rozhodol sa tiež na chvíľu vypadnúť. 

Vyšiel po schodoch z podzemia do kostola, kde panovalo ticho ako... _ no ako v kostole. _ A rovnaká zima. Spomenul si na čas, kedy s Nickym prvý raz navštívil chrám jeho viery, bolo to v Ravenne. Tamojší kostol bol starý, mal hrubé múry a malé okná. Príliš sa od mešít nelíšil. Joea vždy udivovalo, ako v nasledujúcich storočiach začala cirkev hýriť predstavivosťou, čo sa týka architektúry - vysoké veže, belostný mramor, vitrážové okná a sochy svätcov a svätíc, blahosklonne zhliadajúcich na hriešnikov.Neskôr to bolo ešte horšie, samé zlato a bohatstvo, ktoré sa dalo prehadzovať lopatami. Joe videl, ako Nicky pomerne rýchlo stráca dôveru v organizáciu ´svojej´ cirkvi. Prvý kameň z toho múru vypadol, keď sa zamiloval do  _ Yusufa -  _ svojho nepriateľa. Nie, že by sa to obišlo bez kríz, plaču a otázok  _ Bože, prečo ja? _   
Joe to prežíval rovnako. Nečudoval sa tomu, väčšina toho, čo bolo vo svätých knihách boli len lži a výmysly. Ale vieru Nicky nestratil nikdy. Veril v dobro, mal niečo, čoho sa držal, keď sa stal život neznesiteľným. 

Joe sa prechádzal sa v tichu kostola, zašiel za oltár -  _ do sakristie -  _ pripomenul si cudzie slovo, ktoré raz počul od Nickyho. Tu sa pripravoval kňaz na obrad - stáli tu opustené staré skrine, stôl, polica s knihami. Všetko bolo zaprášené. V kúte objavil zájdené zrkadlo. 

Nad strechou kostola preletelo ďalšie lietadlo, takže ho nepočul prichádzať.

“ Nehovor, že si uveril v môjho Boha,” ozvalo sa za ním. Joe sa s úškrnom nad starým vtipom otočil. Nicky stál vo dverách, ktoré za sebou so škrípaním zavrel a založil si ruky na prsiach. 

“ Nie je podľa neho márnivosť hriech?” ukázal Joe na zrkadlo s červotočmi prežratým rámom.    
“ Potom na to asi ešte nie som pripravený,” vyhlásil a obzrel sa v ňom. “ Som príliš pekný.”

Nicky sa zasmial - príjemný, známy zvuk v tichu tejto uzavretej miestnosti. Urobil pár krokov k nemu. Neboli spolu sami od toho rána v Marakéši.

“ Súhlasím,” povedal nežne a rukou sa dotkol Joeovej brady. 

“Nicky,” začal, ale nevedel ako pokračovať. Chcel mu povedať, ako veľmi ho mrzí, že ho pred rokom opustil, len aby - ako hlupák - išiel pásť ovce niekam na koniec sveta. Musel sa do neho zamilovať ten úbohý chlapec, aby si uvedomil, kto je láska jeho života?  _ Bol idiot, idiot! _

“Šššš,” priložil mu prsty na pery Nicky, akoby vedel, čo sa mu preháňa v mysli. Naklonil sa a pobozkal ho, prsty pravej ruky mu skĺzli z jeho tváre na krk a do miest, kde sa mení v rameno.    
Bol to celkom nevinný bozk, Nicky ho chcel pravdepodobne len utešiť, no Joe náhle vedel, že chce viac, že _ potrebuje _ viac - vášeň mu vystúpila ho hrdla ako horúca láva. Zovrel Nickyho tvár v dlaniach, vnikal mu do úst jazykom, lákal ho na svoju stranu rieky zvanej túžba. Ani si nevšimol, a urobili pár krokov, Nicky narazil zadkom do starého stola až to zavŕzgalo. Joe sa na chvíľu odtrhol - Nickyho oči boli v šere temné, ako keď mesiac zahalia oblaky. Kľakol si pred neho, snažil sa postupovať pomaly, i keď už bol v podstate pološialený. Rozviazal Nickymu šnúrky na topánkach a obradne mu ich vyzul, jednu pod druhej. Potom sa znovu postavil.Nezdržiaval sa s tričkom, ale vrhol sa rovno na opasok, ktorý zacinkal, keď ho náhlivo rozopol. Stiahol nohavice, z ktorých Nicky poslušne vystúpil, ako školák. Potom ho Joe pevne chytil za boky a vysadil ho na vŕzgavý stôl. Bolo to vzrušujúco rúhavé, brať si božieho bojovníka tu, na mieste, kde sa pripravovali na omše kňazi jeho viery. Nicky však nevyzeral, že by mu to vadilo. Joe si napľul do dlane a zovrel v nej vztýčený Nickyho penis. Ozval sa hlboký hrdelný vzdych, jeho milenec sa oprel dozadu o lakte. Joe si nedočkavo rozopol rázporok, stiahol nohavice i so spodkami na stehná a Nicky ho zovrel okolo bokov nahými nohami. Jeov penis sa dotkol jeho semenníkov, chlad, ktorý tu vládol im obom nahnal husiu kožu. Zohol sa, prešiel dlaňami po Nickyho rebrách pod tričkom a pobozkal ho.   
“ No tak, Yusuf-” zašepkal Nicky chvejivo, od úst mu stúpala para. 

Joe vybral z vrecka malú sklenenú fiolu naplnenú olejom, vylial si trochu na prsty a pošúchal si dlane v snahe tekutinu trochu ohriať. Dotkol sa Nickyho otvoru a ten sebou šklbol, ale neuhol - o chvíľku bol olej trením zohriaty na telesnú teplotu a Joeove prsty ľahko vniklu dnu. Nickymu padla hlava dozadu a Joe mal výhľad na jeho nádherný bledý krk, ktorý svietil v tme. Prešiel si rukou klzou od oleja aj po svojom penise a nedočkavo sa vtisol medzi Nickyho nohy.

“  _ Môžem, priateľu? _ ” spýtal sa v starom janovskom nárečí.    
Nicky zdvihol hlavu a prikývol, oči ako roztavené striebro.    
“  _ Vždy. _ ”

Joeove uvoľnené ruky zovreli jeho stehná, keď do neho vnikol. Ozvalo sa zadunenie, keď Nicky padol dozadu na chrbát, túžba ho premohla a dotkol sa vlastného penisu, ktorý sa zúfalo týčil hore, k kostolnej klenbe a žobral o kvapku pozornosti.    
Joe prenikal do nádherného tepla, dych sa mu zrážal pred očami do bielych obláčikov, a hmlisto vnímal kvapku potu, ktorá mu stiekla po spánku. Konečne boli jedným telom, nech by sa dialo čokoľvek...toto im nikto nevezme. Nicky mu patril, tak ako on patril jemu až do konca ich dlhých dní, nežil, kým ho nestretol. Učili ho milovať slnko, pod ktorým sa narodil, a nikto mu nepovedal, aký nádherný je chladivý mesiac. Ak existovalo vo svete nejaké dobro, bol šťastný, že ho môže okúsiť. 

_ “ Yusuf, _ ” zašepkal Nicky pomedzi vzdychy, jeho telo sa naplo ako luk a vyvrcholil - jeho ruka urobila ešte tri pevné pohyby a mliečne sfarbený ejakulát pristál na mieste, kde si narýchlo vyhrnul tričko. Ten pohľad Joa vytlačil do prázdna, vymazal všetky jalové myšlienky a on pevne zovrel Nickyho boky - posledný krát prirazil a pocítil slastnú úľavu. 

Keď skončili, zistil, že stôl bol posunutý asi o meter - zvláštne, Joe vôbec nevnímal vŕzganie, všetko čo mal v hlave bolo len Nickyho telo, skvostne rozložené pred ním ako najlepšia hostina. Uškrnul sa na neho, keď si obliekal nohavice. 

“ Myslím, že sme narobili pekný humbuk,”

“ Myslíš väčší, ako štartujúce lietadlo?” odvetil Nicky a zapol si opasok a významne pozrel hore.

“ Rozhodne -” povedal Joe sebavedomo a zapol si rázporok.

“ Si príšerný chlap.”

“ Ja som ten, čo sa nechal pretiahnuť v kostole?”

Odpoveďou mu bol hlasný smiech, talianske nadávky a buchnát do chrbta.

Presne podľa predpokladu sa Andy objavila na druhý deň podvečer - doviedla so sebou mladú ženu tmavej pleti. Volá sa Nile Freemanová, Američanka. Joe v jej pohľade videl rovnaký strach a úzkosť, aké by vzali odvahu aj jemu. Ľutuje ju - nemá ani tridsať, večnosť ju predčasne obrala o mladosť. Nicky podľa svojho zvyku znovu pripraví večeru - a Nile si s nimi po prvý krát sadá k stolu, zaujme Andyino miesto. Vymieňajú si zvedavé pohľady - chúďa, očividne nevie, čo si má myslieť. Nicky sa na ňu pár krát povzdbudivo usmeje.

“ Takže - vy ste tí dobrí, alebo zlí?” spýta sa konečne otázku, ktorá jej behá po rozume. Andy nikdy nebola dobrá vo výchove, vždy bola neuveriteľne skúpa na slovo - odpovede, ktoré Nile poskytla zrejme nestačili.

Joe sa uškrnie. “ To záleží na storočí.”

Nicky sa oprie dozadu. “ Bojujeme za to, o čom si myslíme, že je správne.”

Andy obchádza dookola, ako nepokojná šelma v klietke. Niečo jej vadí. Nile po nej šibne pohľadom.

“ Prečo som vás videla v sne?”

“ Mávame tieto sny jeden o druhom. Až kým sa nestretneme,” vysvetlí Joe.

“Prečo?”

Joe sa nadýchne, zvažuje čo odpovedať, ale Nicky je tentoraz rýchlejší.

“ Veríme, že je to preto, že sme sa  _ mali  _ stretnúť,” odvetí a pozerá pri tom na Joea. Potom znovu obráti pohľad k Nile. 

“ Osud,” dodá jednoducho.

“ Alebo nás priťahuje to spoločné utrpenie,” ozve sa Booker sarkasticky a na Joeovej tvári to napriek jeho vôli vyvolá úsmev. Nile sa otočí k Andy, ktorá stojí opretá o drez a vyjedá kúsky duseného mäsa z misky. Je zvedavá aj na jej názor.

“ Ako vraví,” kývne s plnými ústami a ukáže na Bookera.

“ Vystopovať niekoho z nás kedysi trvalo celú večnosť,” pokračuje Nicky. “ Booker bol posledný. 1812.”

Nile vyvalí oči na Bookera, ktorý dopíja z pohára víno.

“ Neexistuje,” zavrtí hlavou.

“ Ale hej. Zomrel som po boku Napoleona. Teda- ten prvý raz.”

“ Takže - ” zamračí sa Nile na Nickyho “- vy ste ešte starší?”

Chvíľku je ticho, Andy si so škrípaním prisunie stoličku a usadí sa po Joeovej ľavici. 

“ Nicky a ja sa poznáme od krížových výprav.”

“ Od  _ krížových výprav?! _ ” Nilein hlas sa ku koncu vety vytratí. 

“ Láska môjho života vzišla z národa, ktorý ma učili nenávidieť,” ukáže Nicky na Joea, ktorý mu to oplatí nenápadným žmurknutím.  _ Srdce na dlani.  _

“Zabili sme sa navzájom,” uchechtne sa Joe nad tou spomienkou.

“ Veľakrát,” dodá Nicky.

Booker vyprskne do vína. Dokonca aj Andy sa objaví na tvári jeden z jej vzácnych úsmevov a pritiahne tým Nileinu pozornosť. 

“Ty si najstaršia,” povie a nie je to otázka. 

Andy prikývne.

“Ako veľmi?”

Joe si založí ruky na prsiach, tiež je zvedavý na odpoveď. Andy sa vyhýba otázkam o svojom veku, odkedy ju pozná. Ale Nile má zvedavosť a neodbytnosť šteňaťa.

“Ako?”

“Veľmi. Až moc.”

“ Takže my...my nikdy nezomrieme?” spýta sa stratene.

“ Nič nežije večne,” odvetí Andy a je v tom istá nádej.

“ Ale vravela si...”

“ Viem, čo som vravela,” zovrie trpko Andy ústa. “ A väčšinou to tak je . Zomrieť však môžeme.” 

Joe si všimol že Andyin pohľad sa rozostril, zameral sa na minulosť, na veky, ktoré uplynuli dávno predtým, než on sám prišiel na svet.

“ Jeden z nás zomrel. Bojovník, ako my. Bolo to veľmi už dávno,” vydýchla a oprela sa o stôl. “ Jedného dňa sa ti jednoducho rany prestanú hojiť. Nevieš prečo, ani kedy sa tak stane.”

Stôl obostrelo ťaživé ticho. Joe vedel, že Andy na tú chvíľu čaká a Booker sa na ňu vyslovene teší - nikdy sa nezmieril so svojim stavom. 

“ Takže ak môžeme zomrieť...prečo si ma strelila?” spýtala sa Nile. Takže stretnutie neprehlo práve ružovo. Mladá je bojovníčka.

“ Mohla si ma zabiť.”

“ Si na to príliš mladá,” uškrnie sa smutne Andy.

Nad hlavami im preletí ďalšie lietadlo a prázdne taniere i poháre na stole slabo zavibrujú. Zdá sa, že Nile už nemá ďalšie otázky. 

“ Máš nad čím rozmýšľať,” ozve sa po chvíli Nicky. “ A mala by si si aj odpočinúť. Poď, ukážem ti to tu.”

Keď s ním Nile odíde, Andy si vzdychne a pozrie na Joea, akoby ho žiadala o radu.

“ Chce hovoriť so svojou rodinou.”

“ To jej nepomôže,” odvetí Booker. 

Andy otvorí napoly prázdnu fľašu ouza a naleje si poriadnu dávku do hrnčeka. 

“ Tak jej to vysvetli,” povie Bookerovi, ako vyčerpaná žena, ktorá sa s manželom delí o starosti s dospievajúcimi deťmi.

Neskôr tej noci, keď spia schúlení pod spacákmi v malej miestnosti vedľa jedálne, uložení v posteliach, ktoré zažili ešte francúzsku revolúciu a zo spánku ich nevytrhne ani hluk drnčiacich sklenených výplní dverí, sa zrazu ozve ženský výkrik. Bleskovo sa rozsvieti svetlo, Nickyho ruka so zbraňou vyletí spod vankúša ako had. 

“Kriste, čo sa deje-” pýta sa zachrípnuto rozospatý Booker. 

Joe sa pozerá po miestnosti, Andy vo svojej posteli v kúte nie je, zrejme zaspala v kresle v jedálni - a i tak,  _ ona  _ takto nikdy nekričí.

Nile sedí na svojej posteli, tmavá pokožka sa jej leskne od potu,, trasie sa na celom tele. Zrejme nočná mora.

“Prepáčte,” vydýchne roztrasene. 

Všetci sú ticho a tak sa tú otázku nakoniec opýta Nicky, vždy starostlivý.

“ Povedz nám to.” 

“ Videla som niečo...niečo ako z tej doby, keď sa mi o vás snívalo po prvý raz,” hovorí Nile pomaly, snaží sa spomenúť si. “ Ale teraz to bolo oveľa jasnejšie. Videla som ženu v železnej rakve. Na dne mora. Topila sa - stále dookola.”

Nicky vrhne na Joea temný pohľad. Vedeli, že to raz príde, ale nikto nečakal, že tak skoro.

“ Bila krvavými päsťami a kopala do veka, ale nepovolilo. Cítila som jej šialenstvo a zúrivosť. Nevzdávala sa - a stále sa topila.”

Joe veľmi dobre vedel, o čom hovorí. Všetci to vedeli. Bol celkom bdelý, posadil sa na posteli a oprel o stenu. Zistil, že má chrbát vlhký od potu.  _ Najhorší osud, aký nás môže stretnúť… _

“ Volala sa Quynh,” povedal Nicky, sediac na posteli, opretý o kolená lakťami.

“ Jedna z nás, prvá, ktorú Andy našla. Obe boli dlho samy, než ich osud zviedol dohromady. Quynh už to vzdávala.”

“ A kým som sa objavil ja a Nicky, boli len ony dve,” pokračoval Joe. Nile ho počúvala s naširoko otvorenými očami, ale nebol si istý, či chápe ten čas, ktorý sa pre smrteľníka pokojne môže zdať ako večnosť.

“ Túlali sa po svete, vybojovali tisíce bitiev. Bola ako zmija zahnaná do kúta, nebezpečná,” oživoval Joe spomienky, na ktoré už dávno zabudol. “ Ocitli sa v Anglicku, pomáhali takzvaným heretikom - až nakoniec aj ich dve obvinili z čarodejníctva. Chytili ich do pasce.”

“ A keď neumierali, bol to len dôkaz,” pokračoval Nicky. “ Tak sa ich rozhodli navždy rozdeliť, pretože spolu boli príliš silné. Zavreli Quynh do železnej panny a zhodili ju do mora.”

Joeovi prišlo takmer zle od žalúdka, keď si predstavil, že by rovnaký osud postretol Nickyho. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, aby tú predstavu zaplašil, pretože mala zrazu nepríjemnú príchuť predtuchy.

“ Keď sa Andy oslobodila, pátrali sme po komkoľvek z tej lode, kto by nám mohol prezradiť, kde sa to stalo - ale ako roky ubiehali, šance sa míňali. Nikdy sme ju nenašli. Od tej doby sa viní z toho, čo sa s Quynh stalo.”

Keď sa otočili, Andy stála vo dverách. V očiach mala nečitateľný výraz.

“ Prečo sa z toho obviňuješ?” spýtala sa Nile so svojou mľáďacou naivitou.

“ Stratila som vojaka,” odvetila Andy, ale Joe vedel, že niet takých slov, ktoré by vyjadrili jej stratu, bolesť a utrpenie, ktoré odvtedy prežívala každý deň.

“ Cítim jej bolesť, jej zlosť,” povedala Nile, netušiac, ako veľmi tým Andy ubližuje. Každý ju cítil.

”Je šialená.”

“ Kto by nebol po pätsto rokoch v železnej debne na dne mora. Z toho by zošalel každý,” povedal Joe.   
“ Preto sa najviac obávame toho, že nás chytia. Zavrú do klietky, v ktorej strávime večnosť,” dodal potichu Nicky.

Zdalo sa, že to pochopila. Ďalšia hrôza, ktorú prinášala nesmrteľnosť. Vyzerala, akoby mala každú chvíľu vracať, ale nepovedala nič, len schmatla bundu, vstala a prešla von dveram okolo Andy. Ta si vzdychla a nasledovala ju. zrejem si tiež nepredstavovala, že Nile bude vystavená týmto veciam tak skoro. 

Ostatní boli tiež dokonale bdelí. Vedeli, že tej noci toho už veľa nenaspia a tak Nicky vstal a oznámil, že ide všetkým urobiť čaj. 


	8. Chapter 8

Počul vzdialené dunenie. Neustávalo, nevzďaľovalo sa ani nepribližovalo, takže to nebolo lietadlo...nespí? V nose ho šteklil pach maziva na zbrane a krvi. Nile mala sen, možno ich svojou nočnou morou nakazila. Čítal si v kuchyni, možno zadriemal a potom...pamätal si výbuch, oslnivý záblesk.

“ _ Nicolò...Nico vstávaj,”  _ začul z diaľky Yusufov hlas. Volal ho na svetlo z milosrdnej temnoty. Takže je tu, Yusuf je tu,všetko je v poriadku, i bolesť o chvíľu prejde.

“Povedal som ticho-” zavelil drsný hlas v angličtine.

“ A čo urobíš, zabiješ ma?” vyštekne Joe. 

Hlasy sú ostrejšie, akoby si na rádiu naladil tú správnu frekvenciu. Podlaha vibruje, počuje motor…

“ _ Nicolò, zobuď sa...  _ ” ozve sa znovu ustarostený hlas v jeho rodnom jazyku. 

“ _ Som tu, som tu...”  _ odvetí Nicky, nasledujúc inštinkt upokojiť Joea. “Nech už je to kdekoľvek...” otvorí oči a rozhliadne sa. Joe sedí vedľa neho. Sú obklopení asi tuctom po zuby ozbrojených mužov, obaja majú nasadené klepetá, reťazami spojené s putami na nohách.

“V obrnenej dodávke,” odvetí Joe. “Použili plyn.”

“Povedal som, aby si držal hubu!” zavrčí muž, ktorý sa pokúsil Joea umlčať aj predtým. 

“Chcem len vedieť, či je v poriadku,” snaží sa Joe udržať civilný tón, zbytočne ho nevytáčať.

“No to je milé. Je to tvoj  _ chlapec? _ ” uškrnie sa ozbrojenec a ostatní sa poslušne zachechtajú. Och nie, zase tá stará pesnička, akoby nestačilo, že ich chytili ako zvieratá. Nicky zo skúsenosti vedel, že muži v podobných vysokomaskulínnych povolania správajú k takým ako on s Joeom najhoršie. 

“Si len decko,” odvetí Joe, hlas prekvapivo jasný.  _ Och, nie nezhoršuj to, prosím... _ zamodliká v duchu Nicky, ale už je neskoro. 

“A tvoj posmech je detinský. Tento muž pre mňa znamená viac, než si dokážeš predstaviť. Je môj mesiac, keď som stratený v temnote, je moje teplo, keď sa trasiem od zimy. Z jeho bozkov sa chvejem aj po tisícročí. Jeho srdce je plné láskavosti, akej tento svet nie je hodný. Moja láska k nemu je mimo ľudské chápanie. Takže nie, nie je to môj chlapec,” uzavrie Joe a pozrie Nickymu v šere priamo do očí. “Je moje všetko a ešte viac.”

“ Nevyliečiteľný romantik,” hlasne Nicky s krivým úsmevom a je to ako narážka - Joe sa nahne a pobozká ho, zúfalo, akoby to malo byť posledný raz. Nicky v bozku cíti jeho úsmev.

V dodávke je chvíľu zarazené ticho, ale po chvíli sa spamätajú a každého zdrapne niekoľko párov rúk, aby ich od seba odtrhli. Dostanú nakladačku a keď zase ležia na hrkotajúcej podlahe vedľa seba, Nicky sa na Joea, ktorému sa pod okom vyfarbuje modrina, tajne usmeje, zuby celé od krvi a uznanlivo kývne. 

“To si vymyslel, kým som bol mimo?” 

Joe predstiera, že sa červená. 

  
  


Keď dodávka, ktorej vodič si zrejme nič nevšimol, dorazí po hodine na miesto určenia, v nákladnom priestore sedí Joe s Nickym, ruky stále spútané a okolo nich sa váľa tucet bezvedomých tiel v taktickom oblečení. Hra na zženštilých buzerantov ich prestala baviť asi po pätnástich minútach a teraz boli zvedaví, kto za tým stojí.

Keď sa dvere otvorili, neprekvapilo ich, že vidia Copleyho.

“Asi by ste nám tie reťaze nemohli dať dolu, že?” spýta sa drzo Nicky. 

Boli na letisku, zahliadli malý hangár a lietadlo, ktoré určite neslúžilo verejným aerolinkám. Z pristávacej plochy na nich mierilo asi dvadsať hlavní.

“Do lietadla, švihom!” zrúkol asi dvojmetrový muž, z ktorého boli vidno len oči, zvyšok tváre sa ukrýval pod helmou a kuklou. Rovnako ako tí v dodávke, bol až po zuby ozbrojený. Ako keby im to na niečo bolo…

“Asi nie, Nicky,” odvetil mu Joe, ale to už ich vyvliekli z auta a hnali po asfalte k modro-žltému lietadlu. 

“Obyčajne odvahu odhadneme lepšie,” poznamenal Nicky, keď prechádzali okolo Copleyho. “Predpokladám, že nás beriete k tomu, kto vám štedro zaplatil za tú zradu.” 

“Pekné lietadlo,” pridal sa Joe, ktorému po líci ešte stekala krv, keď vystupovali po schodíkoch. 

“Je tu telka, Joe!” oznámil Nicky radostne, keď vstúpil do toho luxusu. Všade koža a pravý mahagón, decentný personál, ktorý pred nimi uhýbal pohľadom.

“A šampanské?” spýtal sa Joe naoko nedočkavo, keď do neho zozadu vo dverách narazil. 

Bookera, ani Andy s Nile nikde nevideli, čo bolo asi dobré znamenie - nedostali ich. Nemalo zmysel tváriť sa ustarostene, to už sa dávno naučili. Vtip vyvedie každého s vražednými úmyslami z miery. Vo vnútri však mali strach - ak niekto vynaložil také obrovské úsilie a prostriedky, aby ich dostal, tak ich  _ naozaj chce,  _ a to nebolo dobré znamenie.

Lietadlo vzlietlo a keď sa ustálilo v potrebnej výške, Nicky postrehol, že blednúcu oblohu na východe nechali za chrbtom. 

Miesto pristátia však zrejme nebolo žiadnym tajomstvom - úhľadné predzáhradky a radová zástavba, škaredé predpoludnie, aké len v Británií môže byť. Nikto im na hlavu nedal čierne vrece, zrejme ich znalosť o tom, kde sú, nikoho nezaujímala. Neujdú.

Z lietadla ich nahnali znovu do dodávky bez okien. Viezli sa asi dve hodiny, často stáli a okolitý tlmený hluk klaksónov im prezrádzal, že budú v nejakom veľkom meste. Z auta ich vyhnali v bočnej ulici zovretej vysokými vežiakmi, skrz pancierové (?) dvere. Také mávajú v súčasnosti len banky, alebo...

Nicky zahliadol na niekoľkých tabuľkách meno ´Merrick´, niečo mu to hovorilo, ale nebol si istý...v Británií neboli vyše tridsať rokov, ak nepočíta svoj nedávny pobyt v Škótsku. Budova bola samé sklo a oceľ a najmodernejšia zabezpečovacia technika. Nahnali ich do výťahu, v ktorom sa tiesnili aj s celou ozbrojenou suitou. Nicky rozmýšľal nad tým, či by bolo pre nich šťastie, keby sa odtrhol...

Keď výťah decentne cinkol, dvere sa otvorili a oni sa ocitli v súkromnom byte - výhľad vyrážal dych. Boli v Londýne, prekvapivo. Apartmán bol neosobný, akoby ho zariaďoval nejaký prachatý sociopat, samá lesklá plocha... _ aha, už ide. _

Kráčal k nim mladík, ktorý nemal ani tridsať, ale v tvári už mal taký hladný a krutý výraz, aký Nicky naposledy videl u Mediciovcov. Vyzeral ako prerastený školák, mal na sebe drahé sako a košeľu, ale zrejme aby ukázal, koľko toho dokázal už v mladom veku, medzi nimi mu vzadu vykúkala kapucňa mikiny. 

“Páni, vitajte-” rozhodil ruky vo falošnom geste a usmieval sa na nich ako vlk. 

“Spolu toho môžeme toľko dokázať,” dodal pompézne. 

“Síce ešte neviem čo, ale bude to desom na tvári zeme!” uškrnul sa a rozovrel ruky ako pazúry. “Alebo spásou?” spýtal sa a Nicky si nebol istý, kam tento človek chodil do školy - buď na Oxford, alebo do nejakého pochybného kurzu pre ochotníckych hercov. 

“Kráľ Lear?” spýtal sa, keď na jeho úvod patrične nereagovali. “Shakespeare?” 

_ Aha, tak správne bude asi tá druhá možnosť _ , pomyslel si Nicky a vymenili si Joeom pohľad.

“No nič. Môžeme im dať dolu tie putá?” obrátil sa k hromotĺkovi, ktorý mu zrejme slúžil ako osobná podnožka. 

“Obávam sa, že nie, pane.”

Stále na nich mierilo najmenej desať zbraní, ale zrejme nechceli nič riskovať. 

“ Ospravedlňujem sa, začnime znovu,” otočil sa mladý muž znovu k nim, akoby poskok ani nič nepovedal. 

“Som Steven Merrick, najmladší výkonný riaditeľ v oblasti farmácie,” oznámil im hrdo. Zrejme sa chystal na dlhší preslov a ukázalo sa, že Nicky sa nemýlil.

“To, na čom tu pracujeme je rovnováha. Ako posunúť hranice vedy a zároveň na tom trochu zarobi-” začal vzrušene, ale urobil chybu - prikročil príliš blízko k Joeovi, zrejme bol toho názoru, že vyzerá ako ten hlúpejší z nich dvoch. Nicky si pomyslel, že si to musí zapamätať, aby ho mohol neskôr podpichnúť, ale Joe si nenechal ujsť príležitosť a jediným pohybom rozbil Merickov nos svojim čelom. 

Hromotĺk priskočil a kým ostatní zbierali zo zeme najmladšieho výkonného riaditeľa v oblasti farmácie, mieril Joeovi medzi oči revolverom. Idiot.

“Na rovnováhu ti seriem,” zavrčal Joe a vyfasoval za to taký úder do žalúdka, že sa zlomil v páse. 

“Pán Copley mi poskytol zábery vášho unikátneho talentu,” pokračoval Merick, o poznanie chladnejšie, pridržiavajúc si pri ústach vreckovku. Nicky vrhol pohľad na Copleyho. Zdalo sa mu to, alebo sa mu v tvári mihla vina? Tá sudánska katastrofa sa mu teraz zdala strašne vzdialená, akoby sa to stalo pred storočím a nie pred necelými dvoma týždňami. 

“Ale ja dávam prednosť dôkazom, ktoré sú nepopierateľné,” pokračoval Merrick a kráčal znovu k nim s krvavou šmuhou pod nosom. Niečo sa mu zalesklo v ruke.

Skôr než stihol Nicky zareagovať, zaboril Merrick do ohnutého Joeovho chrbta nôž na otváranie pošty, raz, dva krát, tri krát - bodal ako zmyslov zbavený a krv sa valila na smotanový koberec. 

“Nie!” vykríkol Nicky a snažil sa vytrhnúť svojim väzniteľom, ale tí ho pevne držali.

Merick zasiahol Joea aj do ramien a krku, nohy mu povolili a on chvíľu bezvládne visel v putách. 

“Pán Merrick!” ozval sa dôrazne Copley, podišiel dopredu s vystretou rukou, aby ho zastavil. 

To však nebolo treba. Merrick vyjavene hľadel na Joeov krk. Rana sa zatvárala priamo pred ich očami. Dokonca podišla bližšie aj jediná žena v miestnosti, ktorú si Nicky predtým nevšimol - šedivá myš s melírom a v bielom plášti, ktorá však mala v tvári rovnako dychtivý výraz ako jej šéf.

“Čo vidíte,” spýtal sa jej Merrick polohlasom.

“Nobelovu cenu,” usmievala sa ako námesačná.

“A pár drobných k tomu,” uškrnul sa kruto aj Merrick. 

Joea medzitým zdvihli na kolená a Nickyho tlačili dolu, aby pokľakol tiež. Joe využil príležitosť a oprel si na sekundu svoje čelo o to Nickyho, aby ho mlčky uistil, že je v poriadku. Merrick si však ich nežnosti nevšímal.

“V milom štvrťroku sme predstavili liek na rakovinu,” básnil ďalej, akoby k žiadnemu incidentu ani nedošlo. “ Už teraz zachránil tisícky životov, ale pri vývoji zabil asi štvrť milióna laboratórnych myší,” usmieval sa chladne. Nickymu sa nepáčilo, kam to smeruje.

“Nepýtal som sa ich na dovolenie. A nebudem sa pýtať ani vás.”

“Počuješ, myslí si, že si myš, Nicky” kútikom úst poznamenal Joe. Drahý Yusuf, ani v takejto situácií nestrácal humor.

“Máte v sebe genetický kód, ktorý by pomohol celému ľudstvu,” pokračoval po chvíli Merrick a oči sa mu leskli ako v horúčke. Nicky ten pohľad poznal - boli to len kecy, problémy ľudstva tohto človeka čerta starého zaujímali. Taký pohľad u ľudí vyvolávali len dve veci - sláva alebo peniaze. 

“Máme morálnu povinnosť ho získať,”povedal ten šialenec s nádychom osudovosti.

“Čože?” zachripel Joe, ale to už nim kráčala doktorka s dvoma kovovými tubusmi veľkosti pera v rukách. 

“Tak počkať, čo to je?” bránil sa Joe a Nicky mu v hlase po prvý raz začul strach, aký cítil aj on sám. Prv však, než stihli čokoľvek urobiť, obom im pod rebrá strčili paralyzéry a 500 tisíc voltov ich spoľahlivo poslalo k zemi, bezbranných ako v deň, kedy prišli na svet. Nicky matne vnímal doktorkine lodičky, ktoré mu zakryli výhľad a ostré bodnutie v krku. Ponoril do milosrdnej tmy.

*

Cez opar bolesti počul Copleyho.

“Ako dlho budú tie testy trvať?” 

Netušil, ako dlho už polosedí - pololeží na tom stole so zdvihnutým operadlom, pripútaný v zápästiach i v členkoch a počúva pravidelné pípanie monitora na zaznamenávanie telesných funkcií. Po čase sa zosynchronizoval a ustálil v rovnakom rytme ako ten Joeov. V istom zmysle to bolo upokojujúce, keby ich z neho v nepravidelných intervaloch nevyhadzovali dlhé ihly, skalpely a kanyly spôsobujúce im bolesť na tých najnepravdepodobnejších miestach. 

Joe práve zaspal, vysilený bolesťou a na boku krvavú škvrnu, presne v mieste, kde sa teraz do Nickyho boku zabárala obrovská ihla na získavanie vzoriek tkanív. Zaťal zuby a snažil sa sústrediť na čokoľvek, len nie na cieľavedomosť doktorky Kozakovej. 

“Pokiaľ nebudeme mať replikovateľné výsledky,” odvetil odniekiaľ ľahostajne Merrick.

Zuby už mal zaťaté tak, až mal pocit, že si ich vyláme. 

“Cítite, ako sa rana zatvára?” prehovorila jeho mučiteľka, akoby sa ho pýtala na zvýšenú teplotu. 

“- Ale k tomu ich nepotrebujete. Máte krv, vzorky vnútorných tkanív, DNA.”

_ Začul v Copleyho hlase obavy? Aj keby ľutoval, čo spravil, už je neskoro... _

“Nuž. Poznáte koncept proprietárnych dát?” odvetil Merrick. “ Oni sú produkt. Ostanú pod zámkom a bodka. Nechcem, aby sa k nim dostala konkurencia.”

Ihla sa vynorila z jeho tela a pocítil úžasnú úľavu. Mal pocit, že omdlie.

“Čo na tom, či to bude trvať roky alebo celé desaťročia? Keď rozlúštime kód, svet nás bude prosiť o to riešenie,” zasmial sa neveselo Merrick a niekde buchli dvere. Rozhovor sa zrejme skončil.

“Nebudete schopná mu dať to, čo chce,” prihovoril sa Nicky doktorke, keď prestal mať dojem, že bude vracať, len čo otvorí ústa.

“Prečo? Myslíte, že je to cez čiaru?” nezaujato odvetila Kozaková, sledujúc čerstvú vzorku v skúmavke.“Som neetická?” spýtala sa, ale evidentne ju jeho názor príliš nezaujímal.

“Skôr nemorálna,” prehltol naprázdno Nicky. Bol taký slabý, že ani nevládal udržať hlavu hore. Viečka mu padali.

“Zmení to svet,” vyhlásila pevne Kozaková. 

“Krásne ospravedlnenie. Ani nespočítam, koľkokrát som to už počul.”

Zdalo sa, že ju to aspoň trochu zarazilo. Neodpovedala, len sa zvrtla na opätku a odpochodovala do svojej kancelárie hneď vedľa labáku.

Joe sa pri klopkaní jej lodičiek prebral, vydesený, čo za nové peklo mu zas prichystali. Keď si všimol, že neprichádza, ale odchádza, vydýchol si. 

“I keď rád pozorujem ako spíš,” povedal mu Nicky, “ - som rád, že si už hore.”

“Aké mám vlasy?” spýtal sa unavene Joe, smiešky v kútikoch očí.

“Hrozné,” odvetil Nicky a v hrudi sa mu rozprestrel pokoj a teplo.

Ich smiech sa zvonivo odrážal od nehrdzavejúcich vyleštených plôch a dezinfekciou páchnucich prázdnych stien bez okien.

“Spomínal som na Maltu,” povedal po chvíli Nicky.

“Na Maltu kedy?” spýtal sa Joe, ako vždy nechápavý, ale možno to len hral.  _ Nešlo zabudnúť. _

Nicky sa k nemu veľavýznamne otočil.

“Aha- na Maltu  _ vtedy, _ ” usmial sa naširoko Joe a odhalil rad bielych zubov. 

“Vráťme sa tam...” dodal Nicky a vyznelo to smutnejšie, než mal v úmysle. 

“To by bolo fajn.”

Snažili sa udržať si dobrú náladu takmer rovnako zúfalo ako pojem o čase. Jediné, čo vedeli takmer s istotou bolo, že zatiaľ sa personál snaží dodržiavať prirodzený ľudský biorytmus a necháva ich v noci vyše osem hodín odpočívať. Nicky to považoval za svetlú stránku tohto experimentu, tak dobre sa nevyspal už hádam desať rokov. Väčšinou mal ľahký spánok, pripravený kedykoľvek vyskočiť, akonáhle sa niekde niečo šuchne. Teraz to nebolo nutné - bolesť a utrpenie boli presne naplánované, zatiaľ ich ani raz neprepadli uprostred noci. 

Temné myšlienky však prichádzali práve vtedy. Nicky sa často vracal k svojmu pobytu v Edinburghu a Vianociam. Vyhýbal sa doteraz tým spomienkam ako sa len dalo, vyhováral sa na to, že boli zaneprázdnení prácou, ale teraz už žiadnu výhovorku nemal. Musel ležať celé hodiny bez pohnutia a zhrýzal sa. Joea miloval, bez neho nebol celým človekom. Lenže vtedy, v ten osamelý vianočný večer, sa Bookerovi podarilo v ňom vzbudiť túžbu a predstavy, aké by to bolo...cítil sa ako kacír, ktorý znesvätil lásku k Joeovi, ktorý pokojne odfukoval v tme vedľa neho. Nenávidel sa za to, že si pamätal Bookerovu vôňu, jeho chuť a dotyky. Zúril, keď si predstavil, aké mu to bolo príjemné. A vedel aj to, že _Booker to vedel_ a to ho vytáčalo ešte viac. Ospravedlňoval sa mu a ospravedlnil sa aj Joeovi, ale v očiach sa mu to neodzrkadlilo - skôr tam Nicky videl niečo ako rozhodnutie, bolestné vedomie niečoho, čo jemu ale aj ostatným unikalo. Bál sa, aby Booker niečo nevyviedol, niečo, čo bude ľutovať nielen on, ale doplatia na to aj ostatní...

Teraz to však bolo jedno. On s Joeom bol tu a mohli len dúfať, že ostatní sú v bezpečí - hoci ako ich poznal, v tejto chvíli ich zúfalo hľadali. Srdce mu pokleslo ešte viac - nikdy sa sem nedostanú bez toho, aby ich chytili. A čo potom? 

Bola toto večnosť, ktorú im osud prichystal? Strávil takmer tisíc rokov s Joeom v nebi a teraz mal byť uvrhnutý do tohoto bezčasého pekla, kde ich budú pitvať, až kým z nich nič nezostane, len zúfalé šialené trosky? Dopadnú ako Quynh?

“Čo sa deje?” ozvalo sa z tmy vedľa neho. “Počujem až sem, ako naprázdno prehĺtaš. Mal by som tým ústam asi znovu dať nejaký účel,” zastrájal sa Joe a pípanie, ktoré indikovalo jeho tep sa zrýchlilo.

“ Jasné a doktorka to bude sledovať a všetko si starostlivo zapíše,” odvetil potichu Nicky.

“Čo ťa trápi?” spýtal sa Joe, teraz už vážnejšie.

“ Čo keď tu ostaneme navždy? A prečo nevzali aj Bookera? Bol vtedy večer predsa s nami, ak si dobre pamätám...”

“ Asi mysleli, že už to nerozchodí. Hodili tam granát, v momente mal črevá na podlahe,” vysvetlil Joe. Na to si Nicky nepamätal.

“Dobre mu tak,” dodal Joe jedovato.

Nicky k nemu otočil hlavu, ale videl len jeho profil, ožiarený slabým zeleným svetlom monitora. “Stále ťa to štve?”  _ Nečudoval sa.  _

“ A len tak skoro neprestane,” odvetil tvrdohlavo. “Keď si to predstavím, ide ma rozthnúť...”

“Nemal by si sa hnevať len na neho,” povedal potichu Nicky.

“Ako to myslíš?”

“ Odpusť mi to prosím, _ Yusuf.  _ Ja... som ho vtedy tiež chcel. Nič sa nestalo, ale - neprestáva ma to trápiť.”

Ani nevedel, ako to z neho vypadlo. Tma mu pomohla, bol si istý, že za denného svetla by to asi nebol schopný vysloviť. Náhle mu došlo, prečo je v spovedniciach vždy také šero. 

“Bol som veľmi osamelý, chýbal si mi a...neviem, čo to do mňa vošlo. Prepáč mi to.”

Chvíľu bolo ticho. Joe hľadel do stropu, akoby o tom premýšľal.

“Joe?”

Ozval sa výbuch smiechu. Zvuk, aký by ste v noci v labáku len tak nečakali. 

“Joe?!”

“ Och,  _ santo Nicolò, _ ” smial sa stále Joe. “ Milujem ťa, ty blázon.”

“Počul si ma, čo som práve povedal? Takmer som sa vyspal s Bookerom!” uisťoval sa Nicky. 

“A ty sa počúvaš, Nicky?” neprestával si ho doberať Joe. “ Ja som ťa podviedol, premýšľal som, že ťa opustím, pamätáš? Ako idiota ma pobláznil nejaký mladý mních a ty si mi odpustil prijal si ma späť, ani si okom nemihol a nikdy, nikdy za tých štyristo rokov si mi to nevyhodil na oči. A teraz sa tu kajáš za niečo, čo je úplne prirodzené? Pre  _ Allaha _ -” znížil sa k náboženstvu a pohŕdavo si odfrkol. “Pamätáš sa, čo si mi povedal...vtedy? Keď som ťa tak podlo zradil?”

“Povedal som...”

“Povedal si, že chceš, aby som bol šťastný. Nehovoril si, ako ma miluješ, neprosil si, aby som to nerobil. Bol som taký hlupák...” znovu pokrútil hlavou Joe a potom ju obrátil späť k Nickymu. “A to isté chcem ja pre teba. Aby si bol šťastný. I keby to malo znamenať, že to bude so zkurveným  _ Bookerom.  _ Mám neuveriteľné šťastie. Viac než si zaslúžim.”

Nicky znovu na prázdno prehltol. Bol dojatý.

“Joe...”

“Nič nehovor. Sme spolu, aj keď v pekných sračkách. Ale spolu.”

*

Prešli ďalšie tri dni. Prekonali snáď všetko, čo si na nich dokázala doktorka Kozaková so svojim tímom vymyslieť. Mala vzorky z každého orgánu, z každého nepodstatného tkaniva v ich telách, z každej telesnej tekutiny, ale zatiaľ sa neodvážili experimentovať s tým, aby ich usmrtili. Čo keby sa im to podarilo? Nicky obdivoval ich optimizmus. Joeov humor bol čoraz černejší. 

Na tretí deň sa ich obavy naplnili. Dvere sa rozleteli a Merrickovi otroci dovliekli Bookera s Andy, ktorá evidentne ešte krvácala zo zranenia na boku. Museli jej to urobiť po ceste sem…

“Čo sa stalo?”

“ Nehojí sa...” povedal temne Booker, ktorý nemal ani škrabanec a práve ho priväzovali na posteľ najďalej od Nickyho a Joa. Andy uložili medzi nich.

“Zabil som ju,” povedal zachrípnuto, hľadiac meravo a odovzdane do stropu.

Doktorka Kozaková zdvihla Andy tričko premočené od krvi - mala tam škaredú strelnú ranu. Booker mal pravdu.

“Musíme zastaviť krvácanie,” povedala doktorka.

“Za žiadnu cenu nesmie zomrieť,” dodal Merrick, ktorý sa práve objavil vo dverách. “Ak ste si nevšimli, po Sudáne sa niečo zmenilo.”

_ O čom to ten psychopat hovorí? _

“Zistite čo.”

“Toto ju stabilizuje,” zavesila doktorka k Andyinej posteli plastové vrecko s čírym roztokom a zaviedla kanylu. “Ale musíme jej dať antibiotika a zašiť to.”

Kmitali okolo Andy ako mravce okolo zdochýňajúcej myši. Takže sa to nakoniec stalo... _ Andy,  _ ktorá bola na svete dlhšie, než ktokoľvek iný. Toto si však nezaslúžila, nie  _ takto,  _ v zajatí. Nicky bol však nesmierne rád, že budú s ňou, ak by sa to malo stať. 

“Všetko raz umrie,” povedal.

“Čože?” spýtal sa Merrick s výrazom, akoby ho oslovil pokusný králik.

“Všetko musí zomrieť, pán Merrick,” zopakoval pevne. “A my sme nezomreli len preto, že náš čas ešte neprišiel. A ak ten jej nadišiel...nezmôžete nič.”

“Budete prekvapení, čo dokážu moje vynálezy,” odvetil Merrick potichu, akoby Nicky vyslovil tú najhoršiu urážku a výhražne sa postavil priamo nad neho.

“Budem vás pitvať celé roky, kým nedosiahnem svoje. Váš čas sa blíži,” uškrnul sa škaredo.

“Aj váš,” odvetil Nicky pokojne. Merrick bol len decko, nič iné. 

Zlostne sa otočil na päte.

“Očakávam výsledky,” zreval neadresne a vypochodoval z labáku, nasledovaný svojou suitou ozbrojených otrokov.

“Andy...” oslovil ju Booker, keď osameli, ale ona sa ani nepohla. Len hľadela do stropu a mlčala.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ty sebecký kus hovna!” zreval Joe na Bookera. 

“Joe, prosím-” snažil sa ho utíšiť Nicky, ale bol príliš rozzúrený. Putá sa mu zarezávali do zápästí a vytrhol si kanylu z ruky. Ranka sa okamžite zavrela.

Booker ich zradil -  _ Booker,  _ ktorý sa odvážil siahnuť na Nickyho, Booker, ktorý ich navliekol do toho podniku v Sudáne, celý čas ich plánoval predať do Merrickovych rúk, len aby dosiahol svoje. Nebolo tajomstvom, že na svete nechce byť - a neváhal tomu cieľu obetovať všetkých štyroch. A Andy - _ preboha -  _ Andy možno umrie, tu na laboratórnom stole ako pokusný objekt, žena ktorá tisíce rokov bojovala, nakoniec skape ako pes? Nemohol ani vyjadriť, ako strašne sa cítil zradený a podvedený. 

“Čo vy dvaja viete o samote?”

_ Tá špina sa mu ešte odvážila oponovať. _

“Si neuveriteľný úbožiak, Booker.”

“S Nickym ste mali jeden druhého. Všetko čo sme mali my-” zablúdil očami k Andy, ale tá ho ďalej ignorovala “- bol len zármutok.”

“No tak teraz ho máš ešte viac, si spokojný?”

“Joe, to stačilo...” tíšil ho Nicky. “ Andy, kde je Nile?”

“ Odišla prv, než nás chytili,” odvetila potichu. “ Nech si poradí ako vie.”

Tá príšerná odovzdanosť Joea vydesila najväčšmi.

Doktorka Kozaková sa vrátila a tak stíchli. Joe sa nikdy necítil taký naštvaný. Skapú tu. Bude to trvať dlho, ale bola reálna možnosť, že tu skapú. Vďaka Bookerovi, na ktorého blbý ksicht sa bude musieť pri tom pozerať. Andy má v podstate šťastie, skoro jej závidel. Prv však, než sa stihol začať ľutovať, sa niekde z hĺbky budovy ozvala streľba a rachot.

Pancierové dvere pípli, keď niekto zvonku použil kód a dnu vpadla Nile -  _ Nile!- _ ako vrece zemiakov. Niekto ju krátko predtým trafil do chrbta. Doktorka bola okamžite na nohách, rozhliadla sa a schmatla z príručného stolíka injekciu, s ktorou priskočila k Nile. Tá však bola rýchlejšia - zabuchla dvere a jedinou dobre mierenou ranou poslala Kozakovú k zemi.

“Štyria sú pri vchode, ďalší na ceste,” oznamovala im zadýchane a hneď sa pustila do rozväzovania pút Andy. 

Ak sa Nile vrátila, bola už jednou z nich - to poznanie Joea zahrialo pri srdci - a ich jedinou nádejou. Andyine ruky boli voľné, ale zdalo sa, že sa nevládze pohnúť.

“Andy!” potriasla ňou Nile, ale potom si všimla krvavé tričko a ošetrenú ranu na boku. Zmĺkla, ale vytiahla spoza opaska zbraň, ktorú vložila Andy pevne do ruky. Mĺkve gesto vojaka voči veliteľovi.  _ Veď nás. _

“Nesmrteľná alebo nie. Niečo si sľúbila.”

V diaľke sa spustil alarm a v labáku sa rozsvietili červené svetlá.

“Videla som, čo ste dokázali,” dodala nezmyselne Nile, ale prv, než sa nad tým stihol Joe zamyslieť, dvere sa rozleteli. Nie uhla z cesty a Andy presnou muškou tromi výstrelmi zložila všetkých mužov, ktorý sa do nich nahrnuli. 

“Vrátila si sa-” odvetila Andy, pohľadom pevne upretým na Nile.

Medzi oboma ženami sa niečo práve odohrávalo, ale nebol čas nad tým dlho špekulovať. Andy zoskočila zo stola a pustila s Nile do rozväzovania pút ostatných.

“Mňa tu nechajte,” povedal Booker.

_ Och, s radosťou, keby to bolo na mne. _

“Nikoho tu nenecháme,” odsekla Nile. Zrejme jej Booker prirástol k srdcu, ale pohľad, ktorý na neho vrhla prezrádzal, že vie, čo urobil. 

“ Všetko je raz prvý krát. Je to zradca,” ozval sa Joe, masírujúc si odreté zápästia.

“Teraz na to nie je čas,” odvetila Andy a Joe sa teda ďalej nehádal.  _ Fajn, keď sa bude dať, použije Bookera ako živý štít.  _ Nicky sa na neho výhražne pozrel, akoby vedel, o čom premýšľa.

“Nemôžeme ovplyvniť ako zomrieme,” dodala Andy a vzala si od mŕtveho muža na zemi ďalšiu zbraň. “Ale svoj život - ten ovplyvniť môžeme.” Prešla k Bookerovi, aby rozviazala aj jeho.

“A úprimne,  _ Book... _ my dvaja sme v tomto smere nerobili úplne najlepšie rozhodnutia. Tak vstávaj.”

_ No to ma poser, ona mu odpustila. _

“Zastavíme Merricka tu a teraz, inak sa ho nezbavíme.”

To ho presvedčilo. Vyzbrojili sa tým, čo našli pri mŕtvolách. Bude ťažké sa odtiaľto dostať - a pre Andy takmer nemožné.

“Si si istá?” spýtal sa Nicky, pohľadom šibol k jej zraneniu.

“Nič to nemení,” odvetila pevne. “Odídeme odtiaľto ako vždy. Spolu.”

Bola odhodlaná a v očiach sa jej zračila rovnaká zúrivosť, ako keď bola presvedčená, že bojuje za správnu vec. Bolo to už dávno, čo Joe videl ten pohľad a dodal odvahu i jemu.

Krviprelievanie začalo hneď za dverami. Merrick tu mal vlastnú armádu, bohvie koľko mužov teraz mierilo na ich podlažie. Nebolo im konca. Nile im prezradila, ako jej Copley pomohol - zrejme ho tak hrýzlo svedomie, že Merricka podrazil a  _ táto  _ zrada im pomohla oslobodiť sa. 

Nile bola rodená bojovníčka, jej armádny výcvik ich nenechal v štichu. Zamierili hore - na najvyššie poschodie vežiaka, kde mal byť Merrickov byt. Zrejme sa tam zabarikádoval, kým to celé prehrmí, pretože nebolo pochýb o tom, že o nich vie. Možno by mali radšej zdrhnúť, ale potom by bolo len otázkou času, kým sa nájde nejaký ďalší  _ Copley,  _ čo mu ich s radosťou predá. 

Rady ozbrojencov, ktorí po nich pálili ako zmyslov zbavení sa preriedili, keď vpadli do opustených kancelárií. Prechádzali presklenými chodbami, ktoré by sa v momente premenili na peklo plné črepín, keby tam niekto vystrelil.

Booker šiel prvý -  _ aspoň štipka hrdosti mu ostala,  _ pomyslel si kyslo Joe, ale potom v duchu dodal, že by ho k tomu donútil, keby to neurobil sám. Andy ťažko dýchala, musela stratiť veľa krvi, ale Joea umlčala pohľadom, keď jej chcel pomôcť. Kým dorazili k dverám Merrickovho bytu, vzala zo steny požiarnu sekeru... _ och, čo by dal za svoj scimitar, ktorý zrejme zostal v Goussanville. _

Zhodli sa, že sa rozdelia - Andy a Nile, ktorá jej bude kryť chrbát, pôjdu predným vchodom, Booker s Nickym to skúsia po požiarnom schodisku a Joe sa pokúsi zlaniť zo strechy. Išlo ho roztrhnúť, keď si pomyslel, že Nickyho chrbát ostane kryť len Booker, ale bol v šplhaní najlepší a keby sa niečo stalo - opakoval si v duchu -  _ túto misiu musia dokončiť.  _

Na strechu sa dostal bez problémov a šťastie mu prialo - strechy sú zabudnutými územiami, kde robotníci nechávajú veľa materiálu - rovnako tomu je v púšti alebo vo vežiaku uprostred mesta. Joe našiel dokonca istiace lano, ktoré používali ľudia, ktorí umývali okná na horných podlažiach. Bolo pretrhnuté, ale dĺžka, ktorá ostala neporušená mu bude stačiť. Inak by sa musel spoľahnúť len na vlastné svaly, čo v dvesto metrovej výške nie je ten najlepší nápad. 

Do bytu sa dostal prvý a bez problémov prerazil sklo na balkónových dverách. Upútal na seba pozornosť a kým sa venoval veliteľovi - hromotĺkovi, čo si rád udrel do Nickyho, objavili sa aj ostatní. Andy už škaredo krvácala. V byte nebolo veľa ľudí - kde sú ostatní? Kde je Merrick?

“Výťah ide dolu, Merrick nám zdrhá!” zavolal niekde z hĺbok toho obrovského bytu Nicky.

“ Ostanem s Andy, vy choďte -” zakričala na zvyšných troch Nile. 

Zbehli tri poschodia, kým si uvedomili, že môžu skočiť do ďalšieho výťahu, ktorý nešiel až do súkromného bytu pod strechou. Bol zúfalo pomalý, ale dolu boli iste rýchlejšie, než keby bežali po schodoch. V hale na prízemí z neho vybehli, zúfalo sa obzerajúc - výťah, v ktorom mal byť Merrick bol tam, mal otvorené dvere a bol prázdny - mohol odísť odtiaľto, alebo vystúpiť na ktoromkoľvek podlaží, nenájdu ho…

Kým stihli vymyslieť čo ďalej ozval sa rachot pokrčených plechov a rozbíjajúceho sa skla - znelo to ako autonehoda, ozval sa dokonca alarm. Vybehli von a zbadali zdemolované auto, ktoré vyzeralo, akoby ho zasiahol meteorit. Pribehli k nemu a videli Merrickovu mŕtvolu, s končatinami strašidelne polámanými ako drevená bábka. O kúsok ďalej trčala z auta Andyina  _ labrys. _ Nile, ktorá ležala na Merrickovi, bola na tom rovnako ako on, akurát, že ona sa hýbala, zlomené kosti pri zrastaní vydávali nechutný zvuk.

_ Musel ich dobehnúť, poslať výťah dolu...a sám sa pustiť do žien, ktoré ostali hore. _

“ Nile, si v poriadku? Kde je Andy?”

Keby vypadla z okna, ako títo dvaja, bola by namieste mŕtva. Joea pri tej myšlienke zamrazilo. Pomohli dievčaťu z auta.

“Tu som,” povedala Andy, ktorá sa im vzápätí objavila za chrbtom. Sotva mohla chodiť, ale usmievala sa a bože - bol to skvelý pohľad.

Naskákali do auta, na ktorom prišla Nile s Copleym a odrazili od obrubníka.

Už sa začali zbiehať ľudia. 

*

Joe si pamätal, keď táto krčma bola celkom nová - malý hostinec medzi riekou a cestou. Teraz to bola prikrčená nenápadná budova medzi oveľa vyššími domami v pochybnej štvrti. Zapadli do nej, keď sa zbavili auta, aby sa rozhodli čo ďalej. Booker sa taktne vytratil vonku. 

Sadli si k stolu do rohu, kde mali z okna výhľad na rieku. Keď pred nimi pristáli 4 pinty svetlého piva, Joe sa po výskumnom maratóne v labáku doktorky Kozakovej konečne začal cítiť trochu normálne. Srdce mu prestalo fibrilovať a vracali sa mu sily.

“Tak...čo bude s Bookerom?” neisto vytiahla tú tému Nile. 

Ostatní traja mlčali. Joe by ho najradšej poslal do čerta, ale faktov si bol vedomý - Booker bol ich súčasťou, bol ako oni. To nikto nezmaže. 

“Čo navrhujete? Andy?” spýtal sa Nicky a ich šéfka si založila ruky na prsiach a pozrela sa von oknom. Bookerovi určite rozumela lepšie než oni, ale musela sa vyrovnávať aj s novo nadobudnutou smrteľnosťou. Ťažko si povzdychla. 

“Na chvíľu by sme si mali dať od seba oddych,” odvetila. “Kým všetko vychladne.”

“ Na akú dlhú chvíľu?” pípla Nile, ako dieťa ktoré čaká na ortieľ dospelých. 

Joe s Nickym a Andy si vymenili pohľady. 

“ Storočie,” skúsil to Nicky, akoby zvažoval aký trest by bol príliš mierny a či tým nenaštve Joea. 

Andy prikývla, i keď pre ňu to znamenalo, že Bookera už nikdy neuvidí - a ani on ju. Nile sa zatvárila nešťastne a pozrela sa cez okno von. Booker stál na zanedbanej terase a popíjal tvrdý alkohol z veľkého pohára. Joe dúfal, že Nile sa cez to prenesie, pretože tamten hajzel si jej náklonnosť rozhodne nezaslúžil. Aspoň teraz nie. Uvidí sa za sto rokov.

Bolo na Andy, aby mu to oznámila. Nikto ich ešte nikdy nezradil, bolo to pre ňu nové...alebo staronové, pretože zrada bola medzi ľuďmi bežná ako chrípka. Raz za čas ju schytal každý. 

Takže o sto rokov - bude tu stáť s Nickym po boku a bude čakať, tak ako chcela Andy, či už sa Booker objaví alebo nie. Má dosť času premýšľať o nedávnych udalostiach, dosť času vyliečiť, čo bolo zranené. Podľa Joea to bol dobrý trest - chcel smrť, ale dostal niečo horšie. 

Tak zúfalo sa chcel dostať na druhý breh, že bol ochotný všetkých zradiť a nechať ich utopiť v rieke. Joe si len ťažko vedel predstaviť, čo sa mu odohrávalo v hlave, ale ešte nebol schopný mu odpustiť. Nicky túto úlohu iste zvládne oveľa skôr a on sa od neho nechá tým milosrdenstvom nakaziť. Ale teraz - pomyslel si tak škodoradostne, až si tú myšlienku radšej nechaj pre seba - dostane Booker svojich  _ Sto rokov samoty.  _ Knihu, ktorú potreboval najviac.

Keď sa Booker s Andy lúčil, mal v očiach slzy, rovnako ako ona. Ktovie, možno to naozaj ľutuje.

*

Stena v Copleyho pracovni je celá polepená fotografiami a lístočkami - opakujú sa na nich štyri mená, len letopočty sa menia. Staré preukazy, výstrižky z novín. Boli vždy tam, kde to medzi ľuďmi vrelo. Berlín, Kuba, Blízky východ. Pomáhali bezmocným, slabým a raneným. Nič netušiac zabránili vojnám, pandémiám, tisíckam mŕtvych. Nikdy sa nestarali o tých, ktorých zachránili, ale oni ďalej žili svoje životy a o pár generácií povzniesli ľudstvo o úroveň vyššie. Mier, ktorý priniesli ľuďom musel pár rokov dozrieť. Bolo to ohromujúce množstvo informácií, ktoré dokázal Copley zozbierať. Pátral po nich odkedy mu zomrela žena v snahe nájsť liek na smrť - preto sa spojil s Merrickom. 

“To je posledných 150 rokov. S ohľadom na váš vek dobro, ktoré ste vykonali, exponenciálne rastie.”

Mlčky na to dielo hľadeli. 150 rokov ich práce, zachytených na fotografiách. 

“Možno toto je tvoje  _ prečo,  _ Andy-” ozvala sa Nile, sediaca opodiaľ. Že by tá malá žaba našla spolu s Copleym zmysel ich -  _ takmer večného _ \- života? Zmysel, ktorý im unikal?

Andy sa usmiala. V jej tvári bolo svetlo, aké tam nevideli hádam dve storočia. 

“V dnešnom svete je takmer nemožné zmiznúť. Je príliš mnoho ľudí ako vy-” otočila sa ku Copleymu. “-ktorí ním chcú manipulovať podľa vlastnej vôle, nehľadiac na ich úmysly,” odmlčala sa.

“S tým nič nenarobíme. Ale náš život má význam-” mávla k polepenej stene. “Pomôžete nám,” rozhodla a tón jej hlasu nepripúšťal diskusiu. 

“Ak zanecháme stopu v piesku, snehu alebo éteri, zametiete ju. Budete nás chrániť pred každým, kto by nás chcel uväzniť a pomôžete nám nájsť úlohy hodné našich schopností.”

Copley na ňu hľadel so založenými rukami, akoby sa rozhodoval.

“Ona sa nepýta,” vložil sa do toho Joe.

“Bude mi cťou.”


	10. Epilóg

**14 km západne od Valetty, Malta** ****

_O rok neskôr_

Starý kamenný dom poskytoval úžasnú úľavu od letných horúčav. Bývalá farma, obrastená aktinidiami a figovníkmi sa ukrývala na úpätí kopca, na jednej z bočných ciest, ďaleko od ruchu na tomto - teraz už preľudnenom - ostrove. Zariadenie bolo sparťanské, ale Nicky ani Joe nepotrebovali viac než len posteľ a tečúcu vodu. Na ich prekvapenie tu od poslednej návštevy pribudol bazén - primalý, aby sa v ňom dali podávať olympijské výkony, ale vynikajúci, ak sa človek potreboval schladiť. Väčšinu dní trávili ukrytí pred zrakmi sveta na ležadlách pri ňom, nahí, ako ich pánboh stvoril a väčšinu nocí zas na streche, kam si vyvliekli matrac, aby sa mohli milovať pod hviezdami. Príležitostne vzali auto a išli sa okúpať do jedného z malých zálivov alebo objavovať taverny, kam chodili len miestny. 

Prešiel celý rok odkedy Nicky pred Joeom v tom labáku vyslovil želanie, že by sa sem rád vrátil. Spomienky na tento ostrov, akoby zamrznutý v dobách dávno minulých, ho udržali pri zmysloch, keď sa zdalo, že bolesť bude neznesiteľná. A Joe nezabudol - ktovie, možno sa sem tiež uchyľoval, keď mu do tela prenikali ostré nástroje, dlhé ako ihlice na pletenie. 

Teraz po bolesti nebolo ani pamiatky - Joe spal na bruchu, pod hlavou rozčítanú knihu a telo sa mu lesklo od oleja, takmer žiarilo. _Moje súkromné slnko,_ pomyslel si Nicky, sám omámený teplom.

Celý rok venovali práci. Andy, tvrdohlavá ako buldog sa odmietala vzdať svojej pozície veliteľky, tým zarytejšie, čím častejšie niekto akýmkoľvek gestom naznačil, že by ju chcel chrániť. Sami tým pocitom boli prekvapení, tisícročie bola Andy najschopnejšia z nich, neraz im zachránila zadky. Nile k nej vzhliadala, či už bola smrteľná alebo nie. Stala sa z nich zohratá dvojica - dokonca aj teraz, keď im Copley doslova prikázal, aby na čas niekam zaliezli, pretože potrebuje čas na zahladenie stôp po poslednej akcii, sa tie dve venovali tréningu. Nile sa túžila naučiť všetko, čo vie Andy - o tomto čase budú zrejme na nejakom opustenom letisku vo východnej Európe a Nile bude sedieť za kniplom rozheganého vraku z druhej svetovej, zatiaľ čo jej Andy bude do slúchadiel hulákať svoje rady.

Bookera často nespomínali - rana bola príliš čerstvá, i keď Nicky sa raz či dva krát spýtal Copleyho, či by nemohol zistiť, či je v poriadku. Nič viac - len odpoveď áno alebo nie, ale ten Francúz sa skryl dobre. Ak bol sám, zrejme bolo pre neho oveľa ľahšie zmiznúť.

Počas toho roka sa často sám seba pýtal - a príležitostne tým obťažoval aj Joea, či to Booker neurobil kvôli tomu, čo sa medzi nimi stalo. Zúfalstvo núti ľudí robiť hrozné veci, a ak bolo Nickyho odmietnutie tou poslednou kvapkou…  
“Mne sa zdá, že tu niekto preceňuje svoju dôležitosť,” uškrnul sa nad podobnou otázkou Joe a zmietol ju zo stola, prípadne poznamenal niečo ako: “A čo si chcel urobiť? Nechať ho, nech ti ho vyfajčí? Ten malý sráč by nás zradil tak či onak, netráp sa.”  
Pre Joea nebolo ľahké Bookerovi odpustiť, keď sa na neho niekedy zvrtla debata, radšej odišiel z miestnosti. Nicky dúfal, že ho to časom prejde a sám sebe hovoril, že nemá ako zistiť, _čo by bolo keby..._  
  


“Prečo nespíš,” zamumlal Joe do vankúša. 

“Strata času,” odvetil Nicky s úsmevom a prešiel nohou po Joeovom chlpatom lýtku. 

“ Hovorí ten, čo zaspí aj pod delostreleckou paľbou,” zdvihol hlavu Joe a potom sa prevrátil na chrbát so slastným povzdychom človeka, ktorému je dopriaty dopoludňajší oddych po tom, čo bol hore celú noc. 

Nicky sa bleskovo presunul na jeho ležadlo a prišpendlil ho pod sebou, prstami vošiel do vlasov, ktoré pripomínali vrabčie hniezdo.

“ Čo keby som ti odhryzol ten tvoj drzý jazyk?”

“ Mohol by si sa ním udusiť,” odvetil Joe a sebavedomo zdvihol bradu, narážajúc na niečo úplne iné. Pohol bokmi a Nicky cítil, že je rovnako vzrušený ako on sám.

Oči mu potemneli a pootvoril pery, no prv, než ho Nicky stihol pobozkať, vyšmykol sa mu.

“Možno neskôr,” usmial sa škodoradostne a vyskočil z postele a preč od Nickyho dosahu.

“Prídeme neskoro.”

“Kam?” poškriabal sa Nicky na hlave, premýšľajúc či na niečo nezabudol.

“Prekvapenie,” žmurkol na neho Joe, keď si obliekal košeľu z ľahkého plátna a v oku sa mu objavila iskrička.

*

“ Povieš mi už kam máme namierené? ” spýtal sa Nicky keď vystúpil z auta a nasadil si slnečné okuliare. Bolo príšerne horúco a vzduch sa takmer nedal dýchať, vďaka vlne _sirocca,_ ktorá ostrov zasiahla pred včerom a doniesla sem saharský piesok, ktorý obrusoval pokožku lepšie ako morská soľ. 

“Viem, že ty sa cítiš ako ryba vo vode, ale my úbohí Európania nie sme stavaní na...”

“Neskuvíňaj,” doberal si ho Joe, usmial sa a na slnku sa zablysli tie jeho neskutočne biele zuby. 

Pešo sa prepletali sa úzkymi kamennými uličkami Valetty, ktoré zvierali vysoké kamenné domy, nad hlavami balkóny s kvetmi umierajúcimi v tomto horku. Sem tam zazreli azúrové more, ktoré sa ligotalo v lúčoch slnka, na horizonte zvoľna prechádzajúce do rovnako modrej oblohy, na ktorej nebolo ani mráčika. Mesto malo siestu, ruch sa utlmil, všetci spali alebo odpočívali. 

Nicky v týchto miestach mesto príliš nespoznával, domy boli len okolo tristo rokov staré. Úzkymi uličkami a schodmi sa dostali na vrchol jedného z pahorkov, na ktorých mesto stálo,pred budovu s barokovou výzdobou, ktorá vyzerala ako palác nejakého mecenáša. Nebolo tu veľa turistov a tabuľka pred vchodom sa decentne ospravedlňovala za znížené pohodlie v piatich jazykoch, pretože tu prebiehal archeologický výskum. 

Joe kývol strážnikovi pri vchode a neomylne zabočil hneď za tepanou bránou doprava, viedli tam široké schody do podzemia. Zovrel ich príjemný chlad, blahodarne pôsobil na pokožku rozpálenú od popoludňajšieho slnka. Bolo tu mnoho debien označených maltským národným múzeom, lopaty a vedrá špinavé od betónu. Páchlo to tu ako na stavbe.

Prešli dlhou chodbou, steny sa zdali čoraz staršie, obrovské kamenné bloky a udupaná hlina za zemi osvetľovalo žlté svetlo žiaroviek. Prišli k dverám, ktorého kovanie a drevo vyzerali rovnako staro. 

“Fajn, ak si ma chcel zamknúť na večnosť, mal si povedať,” založil si ruky na prsiach Nicky. 

Joe len pokrútil hlavou s potmehúdskym úsmevom a tie dvere otvoril. Vnútri bola tma ako vo vreci - teda aspoň to si Nicky najprv myslel. Joe cvakol vypínačom na stene vedľa dverí a podzemný priestor osvetlilo niekoľko halogénových svetiel. 

Bola to obrovská pivnica, vysoké valené stropy sa strácali v tieňoch nad nimi. Na zemi rozoznal nízky múrik, nie vyšší než do polovice lýtok - náznak dávno zrútených stien, odtlačok prastarej stavby, nad ktorou postavili palác. Nicky sa znovu rozhliadol a konečne mu svitlo.

“Joe, to je-”

“Miesto, kde sme sa vzali,” široko sa na neho usmieval.

Neveriacky sa znovu otočil k tomu obrovskému prázdnemu priestoru, kde kedysi pod holým nebom stál chrám. Zišiel po zvyšných troch schodíkoch.

“Objavili ho len nedávno,” dodal Joe. “Hlupáci, mali sa spýtať.”

Ich kroky sa rozliehali do ticha a tmy. Joe vzal Nickyho za ruku a viedol ho do chrámu, ktorý už neexistoval. 

Kedysi dávno, pred storočiami, toto miesto objavil Nicky. Vtedy mu ešte ostávali posledné zvyšky dôvery v cirkev a zdalo sa mu správne urobiť to na mieste, ktoré sa mu zdalo posvätné - i keď nie až tak, ako jeho láska. 

Keď boli v pomyselnom strede, Joe mu kývol hlavou a siahol do vrecka. Na dlani sa mu objavili dva prstene. Tie posledné stratili asi pred desiatimi rokmi - keď Nicky prišiel o prsty a Joeovi odtrhol ľavú ruku granát. 

“ Po všetkých tých rokoch sú asi slová celkom zbytočné,” začal Joe a pozeral na tie dva krúžky z drahého kovu. Potom zdvihol zrak. "Prežili sme toho spolu mnoho."

Nicky kývol. "Väčšina z toho bola tvoja vina," uškrnul sa.

Joe prevrátil oči, v ktorých kútikoch sa objavili večné vrásky, ku ktorým prišiel prv, než spoznal _lásku._

“ -ale jedno ti budem opakovať, kým si nás nenájde smrť. Milujem ťa Nicolò, nech sa deje čokoľvek. Chcem, aby si bol šťastný. ” So slovami, ktoré mu kedysi povedal Nicky, a ktoré mu pomohli v čase krízy, vzal jeden z prsteňov, navliekol ho na Nickyho prst a do druhej ruky mu vtisol svoju obrúčku.

“ Budem šťastný, ak tvoje srdce ostane pri mne, kým nenastane náš čas. Budem šťastný, ak na druhý breh odídeme spoločne, ” odvetil Nicky jednoducho, navliekol prsteň Joeovi a krátko mu stisol ruku. 

Ich bozk ostal ukrytý v tichu a tieňoch, hlboko pod dnešným svetom. Niekde, kam bolesť nedosiahne a kde je možné znovu prežiť spomienky, milovať bez výhrad, prijať všetky chyby. 

Keď vyšli znovu na denné svetlo a slnko ich takmer oslepilo, Joe chytil Nickyho za ruku.

“Zvláštne však?”

“Ani nie,” odvetil Nicky. Veľmi jasne cítil váhu prsteňa na svojej ruke. 

“ Myslím, že by sme mali dať výrazu _vtedy na Malte_ nový význam,” usmial sa Joe a pozeral sa ponad strechy budov v uliciach, ktoré sa od nich ťahali dolu kopcom až k prístavu.

“Lepší, ako ten minule?”

“ Stokrát,” usmial sa na neho Joe.

Bol to neznesiteľne sebavedomý bastard. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Páčila sa vám poviedka? Nechajte mi komentár :)


End file.
